When I'm With You
by writergal96
Summary: This is an Alice and Jasper story. All human, normal pairings. A story about young love, heartbreak, and trying to figure out who you are and who you can trust. Everyone has a past, dark secret, something that is holding them back from being everything they can be and do. This is a story about learning to let go, live, and love no matter what's in your past. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything involving it, all rights goes to Stephanie Meyers.

Prologue

I was running down the alley, sweat beads all over my body, causing my hair to stick to my face. He was right behind me, I couldn't stop. I knew he would catch me; it was just a matter of time. I knew he would be brutal, he was in this for the fun, the chase, for the fear he was building in me. I was trying to find a way to survive this, because there is no escaping. I ran into a dead end, ending any hope I had managed to grasp on to for dear life. I heard his sadistic laugh, "Time's up." I knew, he would take his sweet time, draw out the pain. I wouldn't take back this pain I was about to face, I wouldn't give up the last five months for anything. But I did wish it could have ended differently. That I could have said goodbye one last time, cherish one last kiss from him, give my best friend a hug, tell my family I love them. But I couldn't, because this was the end. I turned to face the man behind me; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me fighting back. I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears, "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly. I opened my eyes and looked my hunter straight in the eyes, "He'll find you." I promised, and the hunter laughed, "Not soon enough." His body came closer and it blocked out what little light that was shining in this deepening black of night. I love you, I chanted in my mind over and over, in an attempt to down out my own screams.

**A/N **This is just a little preview I wanted to post, to see if anyone wants to read some more!

This story is about Alice, whose mother ships her off to her distant cousin Esme. When Esme and Alice escape Charles grip, they move to the little town of Forks. In Forks there is friendship, love and heartbreak, but more importantly safety; or so they thought so.

So comments or follows, something to know you guys are interested. I don't want to give to much of the story away, but I will give a preview of chapter one!

Chapter one, Goodbyes lead to better hellos

Rain drips down my window, eerily running off the car. My mom sings cheerily beside me. By the tone of her voice you wouldn't know that she was driving her daughter to her death; the death of my part of their family. I'm being taken to a distant cousin of my fathers.

I'm only eight years old, but I do know things, no matter what my family or my mother wants to believe. I saw the man killing my mom, I saw her screaming. But no, that apparently makes me sound crazy according to my mother. My father convinced her that I have an over active imagination, but that was enough for them to want to give up their rights as my parents.

I think my mom is crazy, sometimes I think she has no emotions, or maybe the wrong emotions. She looks and sounds so happy right now. Humming tunelessly, smile on her face. She is happy to be getting rid of me. That thought almost brought me to tears, but I wouldn't let her kill everything inside of me.

Goodbye Biloxi, Mississippi, hello Columbus, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all of that wonderful creativity belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews and follows, so I thought I would post the first chapter with a preview of the second. I hope you like it!(: Oh, and by the way, the little *000* things are my break things. I couldn't figure out how to get double spaces, so I just use those!

* * *

Chapter one, Goodbyes lead to better Hellos

Rain drips down my window, eerily running off the car. My mom sings cheerily beside me. By the tone of her voice you wouldn't know that she was driving her daughter to her death; the death of my part of their family. I'm being taken to a distant cousin of my fathers.

I'm only eight years old, but I do know things, no matter what my family or my mother wants to believe. I saw the man killing my mom, I saw her screaming. But no, that apparently makes me sound crazy according to my mother. My father convinced her that I have an over active imagination, but that was enough for them to want to give up their rights as my parents.

I think my mom is crazy, sometimes I think she has no emotions, or maybe the wrong emotions. She looks and sounds so happy right now. Humming tunelessly, smile on her face. She is happy to be getting rid of me. That thought almost brought me to tears, but I wouldn't let her kill everything inside of me.

Goodbye Biloxi, Mississippi, hello Columbus, Ohio.

We pulled up to a giant house. It was ugly with dark dirty reddish brown bricks. We weren't even out of the car and I could feel the cold. But there was a tiny bit of hope shinning in the air.

*Running, I trip over something, and turn around to see a man with a gun!*

My eyes snapped open, and I prayed my mother didn't notice I had zoned out. She was grabbing my suitcases from the trunk. That little glimmer of hope died, and suddenly I feared for my life.

My mother and I grabbed all of my suit cases and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell impatiently. The door opened up to a young woman. She was beautiful, with shoulder length caramel hair. She was petite, in a long sleeved floral dress with brown tights. Maybe living here wouldn't be so terrible, but what about what I saw when we pulled up?

She smiled brightly at me. "Hello Alice, my name is Esme." She spoke softly as if there was a sleeping baby in her arms. That's how my mom would talk when Cynthia, my little sister, was a baby; she is three now.

Esme turned to my mother, "Come in." My mother walked in and dropped bags at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, well Esme, please tell Charles I'm so grateful you are taking this little handful. And I am glad that you finally came around to this." My mother said kind of rudely. So Esme didn't want me either? I saddened even more at the thought. Nobody wants me, what's wrong with me?

Esme frowned, "Okay. I will tell him." My mother turned around and walked out the door. I had a strong feeling that I was never going to see her again.

"Esme!" A harsh man's voice came from upstairs. I saw Esme cringe and walk upstairs. She stopped and turned back towards me, "your room is the third on the left." She said in her soft voice. She took a few more steps and turned back towards me again, "I'm so sorry you were brought here." The sadness in her eyes was burning. She smiled softly and went upstairs.

*000*

That was nine years ago. Esme was only nineteen when I was brought to her and Charles. She and Charles married straight out of high school. See at first I didn't understand what Esme meant by she was sorry I was there. Both of them seemed like great people.

Well that was until the next day. I learned the reason why she wears long sleeves all of the time; Charles is abusive. Esme takes all of the abusive and somehow has managed to keep him from getting to me.

Esme has become my mother, she knows about my visions, and she doesn't think I'm weird or crazy. Esme has this amazing ability to love people unconditionally. I never understood why she is with Charles, until I got older. She tried escaping a few times. Which lead to broken bones. We lived out in the middle of nowhere it seems in Columbus, Ohio. So nobody, except for us, heard her screams.

The crazy thing about Esme is she would always comfort after Charles would be done with her. She promises that I'll get out of here, but she isn't so sure about herself. I can see it in her eyes.

Esme was humming as she packed me a lunch, she insisted on making me one, and I let her because it made her happy. Honestly, it was more likely because she was an amazing cook. It was raining slightly outside, and Esme sighed, "I'm sad to see April passing so quickly." I chuckled, "But soon it will be summer, and you won't be all alone in this place. I for one cannot wait until then, so I am glad that April is passing so quickly." Esme frowned, "I would much rather stay in April." Then she smiled, "But I guess seeing you all day is worth it." I smiled back at her, "Why do you love April so much?" Esme looked thoughtful, "It rains, and I feel like it cleans away the dirtiness of this house. And everything outside is blooming and growing. All the flowers shining cheerily, withstanding all the rain, because they know that it will only help them grow." She said happily. It was rare that either of us were happy here.

"Alice, the bus will be here any minute. Hurry up with your breakfast!" She said as she put my lunch in my bag and smiled at me. Although it must hurt, because of the swelling bruise on her right cheek bone. I smiled back at her. Neither of us is allowed to drive, so I am forced to ride the bus because the school is too far away to walk to.

On the bus I put my headphones in, put my iPod on shuffle and close my eyes. Lazy Gun by Jet, comes flowing from the headphones.

"Lazy gun messed up my television fun

Shoot the shotgun but the war is never won

Who's the enemy, who's sucking on my sun?

I'm the only one left now you've taken all my fun

Lazy gun messed up my television fun

Shoot the shotgun but the war is never won

Who's the enemy, who's sucking on my sun?

I'm the only one left now you've taken all my fun"

I sang along quietly, until

*The front door is open, and headlights are blinding me*

It seemed familiar. It felt wrong, but right at the same time. I didn't have any time to think about what I just saw, because a nauseating stench sat beside me. "Go away James." I said curtly. I didn't even need to look to see what the smell was.

"Hey babe." He said snidely. I fought the urge to look at him and glare. "What do you want?" I just wanted him to leave me alone. "Babe, don't get all snappy with me." He said pulling my headphones out as he grabbed my hand, "You made a mistake breaking up with me." He said rudely. I laughed and ripped my hand away from his. "Leave me alone." I said determinedly. James and I dated for a month, and in that time frame he managed to violate every boundary I had. He was pushy, violent, possessive, and jealous. Not to mention his terrible fashion sense. The guy may have been attractive at first, but now he is revolting.

He glared at me, "You'll regret this Evenson." He said as he changed seats. I put my headphones back in. Another person plopped down on the seat beside me. This time I smiled and turned to my best friend. She is the only other person besides Esme that I trust. She knows what Charles does, her mother beats her, and we somehow bonded over the tragedies of our lives. I found her crying in the bathroom stall trying to cover a bruise with make-up. She claimed I was magic with covering things up and I explained to her about Esme. Charlotte was very pretty and didn't usually wear make-up, and she didn't really care for fashion. She was only an inch or so taller than my 4'10 frame. She has pale blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes seemed so friendly, and I have also associated green with our friendship ever since.

"Charlotte!" I squealed, and she laughed. "Ali. Did I just see James jump from this seat?" She asked skeptically. I grimaced. "Yes." I sighed. "He told me I made a mistake in dumping him." And Charlotte burst into giggles. "He is such a creep." I couldn't help but laugh too. "What was going through your mind when you agreed to go out with him?" She asked for the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I thought he was kind of cute, and my very best friend thought I should go out with him too." I said sadly, but smiled at her. She stopped laughing, but smiled too. "Okay, fair enough."

*000*

School passed quickly, as it usually does. It's the rest of the day that feels like it would never end. I was walking home, I didn't feel like running into James again, and Charlotte's mother picked her up from school today. I had my headphones in, but I wasn't paying attention to the music. I had a strange feeling of anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach. It was just rooting itself in every step I took towards the house. I noticed Charles's car was in the drive way, huh that's strange. He isn't supposed to be home so soon.

*Someone tugging my arm, "Alice! Alice hunny, we need to move!"*

I opened my eyes; I was at the front door of the house. I had an odd feeling that I needed to either walk away or go inside, but either way, it could change my life. I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts. Even though deep down, I believed them to be true. But whatever it is, I know Esme is in here. But my decision was made indefinitely when I heard a scream.

I rushed inside but tripped over something in the middle of the hallway; it caused me to land onto the floor and my back pack to slide down the hallway, all with a surprisingly quiet thud. I wonder why those are there? Other than a slight ache oozing from my body, I stood up and began quietly searching the house. I knew better than to sneak up on Charles, but this time I just wanted to find Esme and get here out of this hell. One day when I was about twelve I walked into the kitchen where he was drinking, apparently he didn't see me, so when I opened the refrigerator door he jumped up, throwing the glass bottle up, smashing it into the ceiling. Esme somehow managed to only get a bloody nose.

I walked through the kitchen and stopped outside the living room entrance, there were sliding wooden doors, but they were cracked open slightly so I could see inside of them. There were two guys inside, and Esme sitting on the couch. She looked to be nursing a broken wrist. She has a very high pain tolerance; she looked to be holding it as only to not cause any further damage. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Charles snapped, and Esme just looked down at her hand. The other man in the room spoke up, "Why haven't you just gotten rid of her? I don't understand the point of keeping her. She is useless." Charles laughed, almost greedily. "I need something to come home too." He shrugged.

I heard someone knocking on the front door and quickly turned around into the kitchen. My eyes wandered through the room searching for a place to hide. Charles was walking down the hallway to the door, and I frantically prayed he wouldn't turn around. The pantry door was open slight. Hope swelled in my chest, and it died when I remembered this door always squeaks. Charles was about to open the door, and the other person would see me when he did. I took my chance and decided quickly opened the pantry. Holding my breath, I opened the door at the same exact second Charles opened the front door; it covered the sound of my hiding. I almost cried with relief. Neither said hello, Charles spoke so quietly I only caught a few words, but it was something about delivery being off schedule because he found this, something, when he got home.

They walked back into the living room, and I didn't dare to move. I could hear them talking, occasionally someone would yell. Apparently Charles was into laundering money, or something. It didn't surprise me. I believe him to be evil through and through. I laughed quietly, because I could already hear Esme scolding my thoughts, "Alice, no matter how evil someone seems we have to believe there is a little bit of good in everyone. Some glimmer of hope for them." Esme is far too loving for her own good sometimes. But she too agrees that Charles is a terrible man. We have been trying to escape for years. She told me that I became the greatest motivation for her to leave. Saying she wouldn't forgive herself if Charles laid a hand on me.

I am actually surprised she has held him off so long. Esme needs someone to take care of her like she does for everyone else, someone to love her with unconditional love like she gives. I doubt that there is someone worthy of her, but there definitely is someone better than Charles. But of course, this is all a moot point if we don't escape this place.

I felt like I have been sitting here for hours. I glanced at my IPod classic, my friend that traveled from Mississippi with me; it said it was 6:45pm. Geesh! I have been sitting here for hours. That anxious feeling I had when I had gotten home had been growing so fast I thought it could burst out of me any second. They just sat in the living room talking or yelling. Having some sort of wacked out illegal business thing that someone had blew. They were just waiting for him to get here now. "The moment he steps through that door, you take care of him Jenks!" Charles roared, "I am tired of his lack of respect and ability." He said even louder, "OH! I bet he is some undercover agent!" He managed to scream even louder. There was a knock on the door; it was rather noisy and impatient.

"Esme, upstairs." Charles ordered. I heard light footsteps making its way through the hall and up the stairs. Someone opened the front door, "About time. Charles is pissed." Spoke a voice with no emotion. They walked about, and I heard the living room doors shut. This is my chance! I have to go find Esme and get out of here. I waited a few seconds, just long enough to build my courage, but not long enough to lose it all.

There was some screaming and I thought this was the time to open the door, maybe it would drown out the noise. I opened it quickly and closed it quietly. Sighing with relief I started to make my way out of the kitchen, trying desperately to not make a sound. The screaming in the living room got louder, and Charles yelled out, "This is the last time you'll cross me!"

BANG! I heard something hit the ground and I couldn't help but scream when sound rang through the house. The doors to the living room opened up and I ran down the hallway, "YOU!" Charles screamed. I looked behind me and he was holding a gun, I tripped on my book bag that I dropped when I fell, and somewhere inside of me wondered how Charles hadn't seen it when he was opening the door for his friends. Charles was laughing, "FREEZE!" Several voices shouted, kicking the door down, cutting Charles's laughter short. He bolted into the other room, and I could see the anger and fear mixed in his eyes.

There were headlights blinding me from behind the men at the door. They all rushed past me, and someone bent down and grabbed my arm. "Alice! Alice hunny, we need to move!" A soft voice spoke, and I realized it was Esme. The police were in the house, Charles must have been right, that guy was an undercover cop. I was suddenly very thankful for the man who might possibly be dead in the living room.

*000*

That night was the longest night of my entire life. I had to answer a million questions, and retell everything I had heard over and over again. Esme and I were sent to the hospital and I found out she had a lot more broken than her wrist. Three ribs were bruised, one was broken, her left cheek bone was bruised (I couldn't see it from the angle I was peeking in through the doors of the living room), and a couple fingers her left hand, right hand with the broken wrist. Apparently Charles threw her down the stairs. He was angry about his business deal going south. But the worst part of the whole night was not knowing how badly Esme was hurt, although it was second on the list, it was that Charles got away; and he could come back and hurt her again.

It was a couple weeks before Esme was allowed to leave the hospital. We were put into Witness Protection, and suddenly my name was Mary Brandon, and Esme was Anne Brandon. Since Esme was still pretty young to be my mother, we were to be sisters. It took a couple weeks for Esme to recover enough that she wouldn't look so battered when we moved. We're going to some small town, across state. In a couple months I would be starting my senior year as a new person, in new town, and in a new life. By June 23rd we were driving towards Washington.

Goodbye Columbus, Ohio, hello Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (: Please give me some feedback, this is my first story that I have ever shared with people, sooo I hope to receive some review or follows or something to know someone is reading and is enjoying this. I don't have a beta or anything, so hopefully I didn't mess up too much. (:

I wanted the time in Ohio to feel short, to be just filled of terrible memories, but to feel rushed and short. Because personally when I look back at the worst times of my life I can only remember short memories, but times when life was happy I remember things in full, bright, and colorful. Sooo anyway, I just wanted to explain that I kinda rushed the time with Charles for now.

Preview of Chapter two. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hehehe(:

Chapter two, Love at first Sight?

"Mary. Are you just going to stand there? It's lunch hour, get your tiny self out there and get to work." Rosalie snapped. Esme told me to kill her with kindness, so I smiled brightly at her, "Okay!" and spoke cheerily. She rolled her eyes and stalked off. It was kind of refreshing to be cheerful and happy again. I didn't realize how much I had missed it. I contemplated this as I walked over to my first table.

*000*

"Oh really! You weren't looking at Lauren? Don't you dare think that I didn't see you talking to her!" A girl screamed waving her arms around, which knocks her drink and it comes splashing towards me!

*000*

"Did you lose your parents?" Someone asked me and I twirled around, "Huh?" confused, why would he ask that? "AAAH!" He bellowed! "WHAT ARE YOU!?" I jumped back from his screaming, causing me to scream myself, why is he screaming at me!?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

**A/N **I couldn't wait to post this chapter. (: SOO Ladies and or Gents, I now present you with Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter two, Love at first sight?

The house was completely furnished, and rather boring. It was little, and cold; not nearly as cold as the house in Ohio. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room combined dining room, and a kitchen, but it was all we needed. The strangest thing was we had to get used to calling each other Mary and Anne. We were supposed to leave all connections to our past life behind.

The only thing I was finding difficult was leaving my best friend behind. Would I ever see her again? Esme found me crying the first night and she hummed quietly till I could speak. "Do you think I will ever see Charlotte again?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me, "I believe so. But don't let yourself be so heartbroken that you don't try to make some friends here. Charlotte wouldn't want you to be alone." She said softy. I frowned, "But she is all alone." Esme's smile didn't falter, "And you want her to find a new friend right? She needs someone else to rely on while you're gone." I sighed, "Your right. But I am afraid to make friends here, because we're lying to them about our lives." I said honestly. Our background is our parents died in a car crash, so we moved from Oklahoma to Washington for a fresh start. Our "uncle" named Todd who is really an undercover agent, lives here and that's why we came here. He lives next door.

"I know, but we're not trying to trick them to be spiteful, we're doing it save our lives." She said sadly. And that would become the mantra of our lives here. Because I had some terrible feeling that we would actually be happy here, and it wasn't decided yet if the people we came to love would still love us after they found out we had lied to them about our lives and names. I wouldn't trust me.

After a couple of days of settling in, Esme, I mean Anne and I decided to get jobs. "Uncle" Todd helped us find places to work, it took a few days of debating, and interviews, but finally it all worked out. I was working at the little diner that was in walking distance and Esme went to work the local grocery store. Todd also encouraged Esme to go to school; there was a special fund for Witness Protection people to go to college apparently. She had never gotten the chance to because of Charles. So starting this fall she would also be going to school. Esme has always had a dream of becoming an elementary school teacher. She had the patience and compassion for it for sure. I hated Charles even more for holding Esme back.

*000*

A girl named Rosalie was training me today. I had done orientation and some training the past week, but today was my official day. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. But her beauty also had a cold hard edge to it. Her pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes were almost perfect, but yet could look so sinister. Her hair reminded me of Charlotte, who would have hated Rosalie for how she has a "better than you" attitude as Char would call it. Too bad Rosalie wasn't taught that beauty comes from the inside too.

"Mary. Are you just going to stand there? It's lunch hour, get your tiny self out there and get to work." Rosalie snapped. Esme told me to kill her with kindness, so I smiled brightly at her, "Okay!" and spoke cheerily. She rolled her eyes and stalked off. It was kind of refreshing to be cheerful and happy again. I didn't realize how much I had missed it. I contemplated this as I walked over to my first table.

*"Oh really! You weren't looking at Lauren? Don't you dare think that I didn't see you talking to her!" A girl screaming waving her arms around, which knocks her drink and it comes splashing towards me!"*

I had stopped walking. I opened my eyes back up, hoping no one, especially Rosalie, saw my little black out. I'll keep that in mind in case that happens today, I definitely do not want some girl's drama staining my white shirt. Speaking of clothes, I cannot wait until I can go actually shopping. I am saving up for an amazing pair of Jimmy Choo purple wedges. I smiled at the thought.

I kept walking like nothing had happened, and walked to a table with a girl that looked to be my age and what I am guessing is her father. The girl was rather pretty, with very pale skin and long thick brown hair and dark brown eyes, she looked quiet. The man looked tall, and had curly brown hair that was beginning to bald in the front, and brown eyes like the girl, but he looked handsome for his age. The closer I stepped towards them the more I got the feeling that the man was in a bad mood.

"Hello, my name is Mary. I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked, smiling. I sounded so formal. The man smiled brightly at me, "Uh coke, thanks." He basically grunted, and the girl smiled, "I'll take a coke too." I nodded, "Are you ready to order or-" The man cut me off, "yes, I want a cheese burger and fries." He grunted again, "Okay." I said writing this down and I looked to the girl, "And what would you like?" She was frowning at her father, "Uhm a veggie burger with fries." I nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." The girl smiled at me.

I was right, that man is in a bad mood. But then again, I am 99.99% of the time right. I laughed at myself, if people could hear the thoughts in my head they would think I was crazy; well maybe if they knew I saw things that would probably be what made them think I was crazy. Oh well. Charlotte knew about my visions, she thought it was cool and never once questioned when I would say something. One time when we were about thirteen I had a vision of their being a car accident in the school parking lot. After that happened Charlotte would ask me every day if I had any visions for about a year. Finally we agreed that when I had one I would tell her.

As I was filling up their cokes when I realized I hadn't told Char about the vision I had the morning Charles killed that undercover agent. Apparently the guy went in even though there was a chance his cover was blown, and he went in against orders. It cost him his life, but it saved Esme and mine's. I shook of the unpleasant feelings away.

I walked back with their drinks; the man was still rather grumpy. The girl smiled apologetically at me and thanked me for bringing their drinks. I walked over to my new table, a girl with dark black hair and reddish brown eyes that looked evil. Her face looked like it was in a permanent pout. She was with, a oh wow! The guy with her was stunning! He looked lean yet very muscular, with honey blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked bored and in pain, and had scar just above his eye brow. "Hello my name's Mar-" I was interrupted by the girl, "_I_ do not _care _what your name is. I want water and a house salad with low fat Italian dressing." She snapped. The boy sighed, "I'd like a coke and burger with fries." He said like he was answering a question he had been asked a million times. "No cheese." He added with a thoughtful look on his face. Neither of them actually looked at me when they ordered. "Okay I'll be ba-" again I was interrupted by the girl. "Yeah just leave." She waved her hand dismissively. _Well then! _Nobody in this town must have been taught that your attitude severely affects your physical appearance.

I got the table with the rude chick and her extremely bored friend their drinks, and placed their order as I grabbed the table with the father and daughter's lunch. Neither of them was talking to each other, but both looked comfortable now. I had a feeling they had a good relationship because they can sit happily in silence. "Veggie burger and fries." I said as I put the food in front of the girl, "And a cheese hamburger and fries for you." They both smiled at me this time and said thank you. At least some people here have some manners.

Thirty minutes or so passed and the father and daughter left, leaving me a whole whopping ten dollar tip even though their bill was only twelve ninety-two. I liked them, they seemed nice. I bet I'll be going to school with her, unless their just visiting here. I sighed, she seemed like she would be a good friend. I walked over to clear the dishes from the bored verses snotty table, when suddenly the girl was standing up screaming. "Don't lie to me Jasper!" The guy, Jasper, looked at her calmly. "Maria sit down. We can talk about this, without yelling." The girl, Maria scoffed. "Oh no! Whitlock!" She yelled it as it was a dirty word, "We will no longer talk about this your way! If you can handle a fight you're not man enough!" She had fire in her eyes as she screamed, and the look on Jasper's face almost broke my heart. I expected him to get up and yell back, but he just sat there. Maria had a smug look on her face.

"Maria please sit down. I wasn't talking or loo-" Maria cut him off, "Oh really! You weren't looking at Lauren? Don't you dare think that I didn't see you talking to her!" The girl screaming waving her arms around, which knocks her drink and it comes splashing towards me! I was so caught off guard by the guy, Jasper's, so heartbroken face that I forgot about my vision earlier. Luckily she only had water, but she had a full cup. Everyone had already been looking at them fighting, and I was feeling rather self-conscious with everybody, including Jasper and Maria, staring at me.

Maria apparently didn't care that she just threw water on me, because she rounded back on Jasper. "Call me when you're man enough to a: admit what you did! And b: freaking apologize for it!" She grabbed her purse, and smirked at me as she walked by. She stopped, turned around and glared at Jasper, "I won't wait long." Then she left.

Jasper just sat there, and began eating his food again. Well I sort of expected him to apologize for his crazy girlfriend, but no, he just sat there eating. Rosalie came over to me with a towel. "Ugh, I keep telling him to break up with that bit-" she stopped short, "Bit of trash, but he wouldn't listen." She mumbled as she helped me draw my clothes the best we could. "You know him?" I asked, apparently stupidly, because she rolled her eyes at me. "He's twin brother." She said like it was obvious. I mean they did look alike now that it was mentioned. Both blonde, beautiful, tall, but their blondes were off and their eyes were different, so I wouldn't have put two and two together.

"Oh." I said stupidly. Rose smirked, "Yeah." She sighed, obviously frustrated. "Thanks for helping me." I said gratefully. "Don't sound so surprised." She snapped, but then smiled at me, "I'm not always mean and rude." She, again, like it was obvious. I must have had a funny look on my face because she laughed.

*000*

After that, work passed rather quickly and smoothly. No more drinks thrown, or any screaming, and everyone else had good manners. Rosalie was actually really nice, and I felt bad for judging her so soon. I was walking home when I realized I had somehow taken a wrong turn. I was in a park, and it was getting a little dark outside. I really hope Esme isn't home yet, she'll freak out if I'm not home on time. I started to walk around, looking for a familiar road around here, "Did you lose your parents?" Someone asked me and I twirled around, "Huh?" confused, why would he ask that? "AAAH!" He bellowed! "WHAT ARE YOU!?" I jumped back from his screaming, why is he screaming at me?

The guy was a giant, I mean huge! I must have been as big as one of his arms. "What do you mean what am I?" I said, picking myself up from the ground. I had stumbled of a tree root when he screamed at me. He stuck his hand out to help me up. "Are you like a tall midget?" He asked seriously. "What? No!" Is this guy kidding? He started laughing, "Oh you're just short! I thought you were a lost child! Then when you turned around you scared me by looking so old!" He said with a booming laugh. I was highly offended, and slightly amused. This guy is so weird! I couldn't help but laugh, "You scared me by yelling! Asking me what I was." The whole thing was ridiculous. The guy stuck out his hand, "Names Emmett Cullen." He said smiling. I shook his hand, which swallowed mine up easily. "A-" I stopped, but quickly continued, "Ah, hi Emmett. My name is Mary Brandon."

"Well Mary, you seem lost." He said, still highly amused. I laughed, "Uh yeah. I kind of took a wrong turn, somewhere." I realized how stupid I must sound. Man, I've been sounding that way all day! Emmett chuckled, "No problem. I grew up here, so I know my way around. What street do you live on?" That's awfully nice of him to help me, "Parkway." He laughed, "Cool me too! You must be the family that moved in across the street!" He said excitedly. "I am really lucky to have ran into you." I said thankfully. He just laughed, "Sorry for scaring you, and accusing you of being a tall little person. Although you are nowhere near tall." He laughed again, leading the way out of the park.

"Uh it's no problem." I said, kind of offended again. Why do people always have to go and comment of my height? "You haven't by chance seen a black lab running around have you?" He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "No. Sorry." Emmett sighed, "Man. See I let my brother's dog, Aro, out and the stupid think went running off. I almost hope a bear gets it." I gasped at him, "What! Why?" He laughed, again. "Because it would give me an excuse to hunt down the beast; pure fun!" I shook my head at his enthusiasm. "That's one of the craziest things I have ever heard."

We continued laughing and talking, we were finally on our street when I saw that guy from the diner today, Jasper, walking on the other side of the road. "Hey Emmett, do you know that guy?" I asked quietly. Emmett looked to where I was covertly pointing. "Oh Jasper Whitlock? Yeah. The guy is into fighting, like always getting in trouble at school for it. He and my brother, Edward, got into a fight last year because apparently Ed said his sister wasn't attractive or something. It ticked Rosalie off and Jasper took it as an opportunity." He sounded angry, "Both of them are idiots. Jasper and Edward. Rosalie is the most beautiful girl I have _ever_ seen, and Jasper, I don't even know what his problem is." Oh wow, Emmett has a major crush on Rosalie, but I don't see her returning the love. Also, I expect that a lot of people like her.

"Why'd ya ask?" I sighed, "Jasper and his girlfriend were in the diner today, I work there, and I she was screaming at him waving her arms around and knocked her glass of water on me." I said, still a little bitter about it all. Emmett's face hardened, "Maria is such a bit-" he stopped and looked at me, "yeah. I don't know what made her and Jasper hook up. She does enjoy having Jasper beat people up for her though." He looked at me, "Do you have any siblings?" He asked suddenly. "No." Not anymore. I sighed inwardly, my little sister will probably never know about me. Emmett smiled at me, "Well Mary, then consider me your brother. I don't like how defenseless you seem. No offense, I have a feeling you could kick some major a- uhm butt, and all, but you're just so small, and again no offense!" He insisted, "I just have a strong feeling you need someone to protect you." He smiled at me. I had never had anyone care about or protect me, except Esme and Charlotte. My own parents even threw me out.

I smiled at the bear of a boy. "You don't know how much that means to me Emmett. I've never had someone except my sister, and best friend from back home, take care of me." Emmett grinned broadly. "Well now you have me. And I know how weird it must be to have basically a stranger saying this to you, but I already feel attached to you, like you're my little sister." I laughed at him, "Yeah you totally have the vibe as an older brother." He laughed, "OH!" He boomed and it made me jump, "Geesh Emmett!" I said laughing, trying and failing, to shove him. "Sorry! But tomorrow, I'm picking you up from work and you're going to come and meet my brother and dad!" I smiled at him. "Alright, I get off at four." I have never smiled as much in my whole entire life then I have in the past twenty minutes with Emmett. "Cool, I get off work at three so that works out perfectly!" Emmett said earlier that he works at the local grocery store, and he had met Esme, my sister, today. We had just walked up to my house, "See ya tomorrow pixie!" He yelled as he ran across the street. "PIXIE?" I yelled laughing; it was hard to be offended when he was so good-humored. He just laughed his booming laugh.

Luckily Esme, I meant Anne, wasn't home yet. She left a note saying not to worry she didn't get off till eight. So I climbed in bed, and for the first time in my life, fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face. But my dreams were filled of Jasper.

"I'll never let you go." A man's voice whispered. It was soft, and sweet with a slight southern accent. "You can trust me." He said, squeezing me tighter in our hug. I could hear his heart beating. I felt safe. I felt loved. I inhaled deeply and smelled honey suckle flowers.

But then everything blurred away, "I hate you! How could you lie to me? How could you lead me on? I trusted you! I trusted you"

And my dream kept replaying those two scenes back and forth, over and over again. I finally woke up, sweating. What does that mean I wonder? I really wished Charlotte was here to help me understand this and to talk with. She would probably tell me I subconsciously fell in love with Jasper Whitlock. But I haven't really spoken to him, and he has a girlfriend. A very rude girlfriend, but a girlfriend all the same. But I could hear Charlottes voice in my head, "Ali! It's love at first sight!"

* * *

**A/N **I love Emmett. If I could have him as an older brother life could be complete! (: ha who agrees? Anybody?

Please, please, (I hate to sound desperate) I really would like to have some feedback. A couple of you are, and I really appreciate that (: I just want to know if I should continue posting the story or not, even if it's just for one or three people. I hate when I am following a story and they just up and quit.

I won't leave ya hanging! I am busy this till Sunday, gotta love college work, and so I thought I would post this and then I will try to post Sunday, which is in three days. So give me some love (feedback!) and I will post then.

Thank you for the support so far!

Ok now preview of chapter three (:

Esme smiled but waved her finger at me, "Haven't you read Emma by Jane Austen?" There was amusement in her eyes and scolding in her tone, she is such a mother. I smiled at her, "yes! But see unlike Emma, I am trying to set up two people for love, not society ranks."

*000*

Edward looked nervous, not his face though; it was his body language. I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you so nervous to see here?" Edward grimaced as Emmett chuckled, "Isabella!" He said in mocking tones. Edward gave him a hard glare, "She prefers to be called 'Bella'." Emmett put his hands up in surrender still laughing, "Sorry! Sorry! Bella, then." Emmett winked at me, "Too bad Mike is going to get to her first. It's a shame really." Edward's face went expressionless, "I guess it is about time I ask her out." Then Edward grinned, and it was the first time I'd seen him look actually happy all day.

*000*

I sat on the swing, trying not to cry, trying to figure out what in the world was going on with me; but deep down I knew. I knew that there might maybe be a tiny possibility that I am in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist; and if he does, it's just as the waitress at the diner. I sighed, this isn't a possibility, no, it's truth. I Alice, no, Mary Brandon is in love with Jasper Whitlock. Someone who may never know my real name, who may never know I fell for him, so far that I don't think I can ever climb back up.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.

**A/N** I'm a day late, and I'm sorry! My internet was down. Sorry for the late chapter, I do hope you enjoy it!

Okay, so I posted this chapter then had to delete it because I posted the not fully finished one. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter three, Brothers

That morning I sat the kitchen table sharing stories with Esme, "Haha! Yes Emmett is one of a kind. He had me laughing all day at work." She chuckled while eating her Lucky Charms. I laughed too as I buttered a bagel. "He is, isn't he? I think he likes this girl who works at the diner. At first I wouldn't even think of trying to set them up, because Rosalie seemed like a total snot at first, but then she showed a really kind side of her. So I was thinking maybe, since Emmett believes she is, and I quote, 'the most beautiful girl he has ever seen!' I should try." Esme smiled but waved her finger at me, "Haven't you read Emma?" There was amusement in her eyes and scolding in her tone, she is such a mother. I smiled at her, "yes! But see unlike Emma, I am not trying to set up two people for love, not society ranks." Esme laughed, "Can't say I didn't warn you!" She put her bowl in the dishwasher. "Okay, see you after work. Have fun with Emmett and his brother! Love you." She said as she gave me a quick hug, and rushed out the door.

I put my headphones in, and walked down the sidewalk to work. It was about fifteen minutes walking, so I can get through about five songs typically before I could get there. I didn't realize what song it was till these words came through the earphones, Taylor Swift's song 'Tear Drops on my Guitar'

"She better hold him tight,

Give him all her love,

Look into those beautiful eyes,

And know she's lucky 'cause."

And before I knew it I was ripping my IPod out of my pocket and hitting 'next' before the words could be sung. I didn't want to even think about why that song was bugging me. I had forgotten it was even on my IPod. All Time Low came singing through and I relaxed a little. Until I heard recognized the song,

"I wish you could see your face right now,

'Cause you're grinning like a fool,

And we're sitting on your kitchen floor,

On a Tuesday afternoon,

It doesn't matter when we get back,

To doing what we do,

'Cause right now could last forever,

Just as long as I'm with you,

You're just a daydream away,

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,

And I'll just keep you a day dream away

Just watch from a safe place,

So I never have to lose."

(Daydream by All Time Low)

A couple songs that didn't upset me came on and I walked cheerily to the diner, I was probably a few feet away from the parking lot when the next song that came up was 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne

"I'm tuggin' at my hair,

I'm pullin' at my clothes,

I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows,

I'm starin' at my feet,

My cheeks are turnin' red,

I'm searchin' for the words inside my head,

I'm feelin' nervous,

Tryin' to be so perfect',

Cause I know you're worth it,you're worth it, yeah,

If I could say what I want to say,

I say I wanna blow you away.

Be with you every night,

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see,

I want to see you go down on one knee,

Marry me today,

Guess I'm wishin' my life away,

With these things I'll never say."

"UGH! THIS IS INSANE! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID IPOD!" I screamed out loud without thinking. Oops! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I thought, spinning around making sure no one saw or heard me. This place only has a few regulars in the morning, and it's normally just old couples. I panicked when I turned back around and Rosalie was standing their grinning slyly at me. CRAP! STUPID, STUPID ALICE! I scolded myself in my head. "So, who has a girlfriend?" She asked curiosity oozing from her voice, as she walked towards me. I closed my eyes, embarrassment killing me from the inside out. "Uhm, Uh, this, uh, uhm, nobody, someone I, uh, uhm, used to, uh, know." I stumbled over my words stupidly. Rosalie raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows in disbelief, "Okay, that's fine." She went to turn around, "But just so you know, he is in there with his girlfriend right now. He had to drop me off this morning and Maria wanted some late breakfast." She said casually. I felt my jaw drop, and I quickly snapped it shut.

How did she know? I thought Rosalie was too self-centered to notice anyone else. I mean I know I had misjudged her, but she is way too into herself to this observant. Especially since I had only seen Jasper once in front of her. Apparently, I greatly misjudged her. Rosalie chuckled, "Yeah, I know, it's surprising how much I pay attention. But don't feel flattered or anything. I was just keeping an eye out on my brother and his, what he calls girlfriend, and I saw the way you looked at him." I grimaced, was I that obvious, I didn't think so. Hopefully he didn't notice. My shoulders dropped, "I guess there is no use in denying it." I said defeated. Now I expected her to use this over my head, and treat me horribly for liking her brother, or something. Rosalie gave me a sad smile, "My brother is a nice guy, but Maria has messed him up. He doesn't know it, but he needs someone like you; someone to bring a little cheer and sunshine into his life." Well that was a or something I definitely wasn't expecting. Again, I accomplished to thoroughly misjudge her. But then she grinned evilly, "Unfortunately for you, I find cheer and sunshine absolutely annoying. So get your little tush inside and get to work, I will not cover for you when you're drooling all over my brother. I mean, I am fully aware we are both extremely attractive people, but try to keep focused." And with that she walked back inside. I wondered why she was out here anyway.

Great, now she is just going to make fun of me about it. I guess I didn't misjudge her that much. But she definitely reacted a lot better than I would have thought. Rosalie is surprisingly really nice. This nice side of her reminded me about the fun, good-humored, kind Emmett. I will have to ask her about him; without giving him away of course. Since she knows about my crush on her brother, it makes since for me to be curious about who she likes. Right? Hopefully. But I have a feeling she will tell me if she feels bad for me. I can't say what was behind that feeling, but I trusted it.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the doors. SMACK! I stumbled backwards on to the ground, my head burning with pain. "OW!" Geesh, did someone really hit me with the door? "Watch where you're going." A snotty female voice sneered, but I recognized it, Maria. I had my hands covering my face, as if it would hide the pain. Someone bent down beside me and I smelled honey and something musky. A hand took my hands and pulled them from my face, "Are you okay?" A voice that was smooth yet rough, filled of concern and emotion. At first I couldn't believe it was Jasper, because yesterday he sounded bored and calm; but right now it had emotion. His beautiful face looked at me critically, as if checking if everything was in place. It took me a second to realize he was waiting for an answer. "Oh, yeah. I'll be fine, thanks." He grabbed my hands and helped me stand up. Maria stood there with her hands on her hips looking rather annoyed, "Alright, come on, she's fine. The door barely hit her." Maria snapped. I wanted to ask her if she would be willing to stand in front of the door and let me hit her with it.

Jasper gave me one more look over, "Okay, well tell Rosalie I told her to get you some ice. You're going to have a bruise." He said matter of factly. "How can you be so sure?" I really didn't want some bruise on my forward. He smiled at me, it was the most heartbreaking, beautiful smile I had ever seen, but it vanished all too quickly. "Trust me." He said softly, and then Maria grabbed him by the arm and dragged his around the side of the parking lot. "I will." I promised quietly. For some reason, trusting him sounded like the most natural thing in the world. Even though I know very little about him and none of it really all that good, everything inside of my danced at the thought of trusting him.

*000*

Rosalie let out a string of curse words when she saw my face, and helped me cover up the bruise that appeared thirty minutes later. Jasper was right, and when I told Rosalie that he said that her face went stone hard and she icily commented, "He would know." We didn't bring back up the subject for the rest of the day. I wasn't sure how to bring up Emmett, and never really had the chance to; but the opportunity came up itself when he came to pick me up from work. Rosalie was waiting on Jasper to come pick her up for about an hour now when Emmett walked in the door of the diner. Rosalie and I were talking about work shoes, and planning a shopping trip tomorrow since we were both off. Somehow we became pretty good friends throughout the past two days, although during my training she acted as though I were the devil.

"Mary!" Emmett bellowed as he walked towards us. He smiled brightly, "So Ed and I were thinking that we would go hik-" He stopped when he noticed Rosalie beside me. His cheeks got a little red, "Oh hi, Rosalie." He said quietly. I had never heard Emmett speak so soft. Rosalie smiled, genuinely, which is something I have only seen twice in the past few weeks I have known her. "Hi Emmett. You know my friend Mary?" She asked, and Emmett nodded his head, "Uh yeah. See she was lost last night walking home from work, and I was out looking for Edward's dog that had accidently gotten out, he's still a pup, uhm anyway I ran into her, and well turned out we live across the street from each other." Emmett totally left out how he screamed at me thinking I was a little person. Rosalie laughed, "Good thing she ran into you." Wow, Rosalie was actually nice around Emmett. That's a good sign.

Jasper suddenly appeared next to Emmett. "Well there you are! Geesh Jazz, I've been waiting for you for an hour!" Rosalie said angrily. "Rose, let's go." Jasper's voice was calm, and his face was smooth, but his eyes betrayed him; a storm of rage swirling in them. Rosalie looked at him and her whole demeanor changed, she grabbed her purse from the seat beside her quickly. "Okay, well goodbye Mary, see you tomorrow. Bye Emmett." She gave us her regular smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Bye." Emmett and I said at the same time, except Emmett's was dreamily. I smiled at him, "Oh don't give me that smile. I have no issue with picking you up and screaming that I was kidnapping you." He warned. Random, but affective, I stopped smiling; well at least until he turned around.

"WOW! That's your car?" I asked, shocked. The thing looked to be four times my height. Emmett looked at me wide eyed and jaw dropped, "She's not a car! She's my Jeep Wrangler!" But then he laughed, "She does make you look even tinier!" Emmett's laughter bellowed out, which caused who I am assuming is his brother, Edward, get out of the monster jeep. He was the pretty boy type, the tousled bronze hair, bright green eyes, tall and slightly muscular appearance. He looked like the smart, bored, and moody kind of person just by the way he walked and held his facial expressions. He rolled his eyes at Emmett, and walked over to me "Rosie." He said quietly, with a smirk on his face. I looked at him confused for a moment. What?

*Emmett runs at Edward! Edward tenses for the hit he is about to take and takes a step in front of Emmett's jeep, but he is laughing. "Oh be careful you might hit Rosie instead of me!"*

Oh, OH! I quickly stepped in front of Edward, as Emmett's laughter cut short. Edward's eyes were shining with amusement, but Emmett looked ready to kill. I looked at Emmett, with a soft kind smile "I think she could possibly like you too." I said calmly, so calmly it reminded me of Jasper. Emmett's face went blank, "What?" He said, is a quiet child-like voice, "Really?" This time his voice was rougher, yet still very child-like. Edward stepped beside me, "Of course, that's why I tease you about her." He flashed a toothy grin, "And what did you think you were going to do? Be a speed bump on his way to murdering me?" Edward laughed, and Emmett did too. I couldn't help but laugh along, mostly out of relief that nobody was getting murdered.

*000*

Emmett said he had this great idea about a hiking trip next weekend, that way I could meet some people before school started in a couple weeks. I didn't have the right shoes for hiking, because the only time I have ever went hiking was a middle school field trip, which I could wear just plain tennis shoes, but here in Forks; well I need real hiking boots. But first we were going out for dinner. Edward kindly let me sit up front, but he did make fun of me as he and Emmett helped me into the jeep, and buckle up my seat belt.

We pulled into the parking lot of a sub shop that was about fifteen minutes away from the diner. The whole time Edward and Emmett fought about where to go hiking. "But Em, I say we do something easier. Mary here hasn't been hiking before." Emmett contemplated this, "Alright, yeah, we don't want the little pixie here being too overwhelmed." Emmett said mockingly to me. Edward looked relieved, and for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't arguing with Emmett for my benefit.

*A girl was walking in front of me, walking with a few other people. She fell down and scraped her knees and hands, I couldn't see her very well because Edward rushed over to her, "Okay, that's it. You are staying by me, your father wouldn't be too happy with Em and I if we let you get too scraped up." The girl laughed, "My dad wouldn't expect anything less than me coming up all scraped and bruised." Her voice sounded familiar. But Edward wouldn't hear it, "Just stay close okay? A klutz like yourself shouldn't be left to her own devices on a hike." He teased, but I could hear the worry underneath. The girl sighed, "Fine, fine! But no promises that I won't still be falling every opportunity that comes along." Edward smiled softy and opened his mouth to speak*

"Mary?" Emmett's voice cut the vision short. He slightly panicked, and I realized that I probably just zoned off. "Oh uhm, what?" Emmett laughed, "Dozing off? Did someone forget to take their nap today? He was standing in front of me with the car door open. I laughed, "Apparently so." He helped me step down from the _thing_ and we walked into the sub shop. There was a surprisingly long line in such a little shop. "Dinner rush." Edward said gloomily. Emmett grinned, "I'll find us a spot." And he dashed off. Edward shook his head, "Em likes fighting through the crowds. It's a good thing he always orders the same thing." I was shocked with how many people could fit into this little place. Edward seemed to sense my shock, "Yeah, Sam's place just opened a couple months ago. He makes the best subs I've ever had. He even beats Emmett's cooking. This place is normally packed around this time because he has a special dinner discount. I would rather pay full price and eat later, but Emmett enjoys fighting the crowd for a spot to eat. He is so big though, it's more like everyone else has to fight to get through him." We laughed. I didn't surprise me that Emmett could cook. He seemed like the foodie type.

There were a good six people in front of us, but we were close enough to see the food. It looked really good. "Mary, what happened when you zoned out in the car?" Edward asked quietly. I looked at him, I was prepared to tell him that I was just tired, but something in his face made me wonder if he knew the truth. "Why?" I asked curiously, trying to figure out what he may or may not know. Edward smirked, "You don't look tired." Well he's observant. "I'm just really good at reading people." He added quietly. My eye's widened, he couldn't really know what I am thinking could he? Edward chuckled. "Weird huh? It's as weird as you zoning out right before Emmett was about to hit me, then you stepped in front of me and calmed him down. When you couldn't have possibly none what I was saying by the look on your face when I first told you the jeep's name." I looked at him, trying to decide whether I could trust him or not. He shrugged, "You know what's weird? When you calmed down Emmett, I had this strange feeling that it reminded me of Jasper Whitlock." Then he smiled at me. And I always thought I was weird! I laughed, "Okay, Edward. What do you think you know?" Edward looked at me, his eye brows bunched together. "I've never told anyone my secret. They would deem me insane. But you, I think you're different; like me." He looked sad, yet there was another emotion too that I couldn't identify. "I think you're right." Edward looked relieved, and was about to ask another question, but we were next in line. "Later?" I smiled at his question and nodded my head.

We ordered our food and found Emmett. "Geesh! What took you guys so long?" Edward set Emmett's food in front of him, "Uhm I am going to go with all of the people standing in front of us." Edward said sarcastically, "But that's just a guess."

*000*

We ate dinner quickly so that someone else could sit at our table. The food was good and we laughed and talked as we ate. Edward seemed to be a lot more open and conversational after we had our little discussion in line. Emmett noticed and informed me that Edward has major mood swings. This caused Edward to become a little moody again. But he perked up when we were leaving to go to Newton's, a kid at school, parent's outdoor store. I needed to get those hiking boots for next weekend. We were in the car driving when Edward asked, "Who all are you inviting to this hiking trip?" Emmett smiled, "Everyone! Whoever shows up at Newton's store." I was suddenly nervous about meeting so many new people. "Hey Mary, you should talk to Rosalie and see if she is coming, that way we can see s flustered Emmett and you can have another friend there besides us." Edward said, and I smiled at him. "That's a good idea!" I'm kind of glad he understands people so well. He grinned at me and winked. Emmett didn't seem to notice our little interaction. He was glaring at the road.

"Okay Edward, well first let's get you all flustered." Emmett said as we pulled into the parking lot. Edward looked nervous, not his face though; it was his body language. I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you so nervous to see here?" Edward grimaced as Emmett chuckled, "Isabella!" He said in mocking tones. Edward gave him a hard glare, "She prefers to be called 'Bella'." Emmett put his hands up in surrender still laughing, "Sorry! Sorry! Bella, then." Emmett winked at me, "Too bad Mike is going to get to her first. It's a shame really." Edward's face went expressionless, "I guess it is about time I ask her out." Then Edward grinned, and it was the first time I'd seen him look actually happy all day.

We walked inside and Emmett took me to find some boots as Edward went searching for the Bella girl he is going to ask out, "I think we might have to look in the children's section, because your feet a tiny!" I sighed at him, but couldn't help but laugh. "Emmett, I wear adult size shoes. The smallest size in adults though." Emmett nodded and turned back around. A blonde guy came waltzing up to us, "Hey Cullen. Need help?" Emmett sighed, "Yeah, my friend Mary needs a pair of hiking boots." The guy looked at me, "Well it's not to meet you Mary, I'm Mike, and this is my parent's store. So I know where everything is." He said in what was probably meant to be helpful but it just sounded arrogant. "Yeah, that's great. Just bring out a good pair Mike. I'm paying for them so it doesn't really matter how much, as long as they are a good pair. Oh and in the smallest size in adults, please" Mike nodded, smiled at me, and walked away. "Oh, Emmett I can pay for my own shoes!" I felt bad, but Emmett shook his head. "Consider it a welcome gift to rainy Forks!" He laughed, but then spotted Edward walking gloomily towards us.

He was muttering something, but stopped and glared behind us. Mike was walking back with a couple boxes. "Alright, here ya go." Emmett took a quick glance at Edward, "Uh thanks Mike. I'll come get you if I need you again." Mike looked a little confused as Emmett took the boxes from him. "Uh okay." After he walked away Emmett turned to Edward, "What happened?" Edward rolled his eyes, "Newton got to her first is all. I'll be in the car okay?" And with that Edward left. Emmett shrugged and turned back to me, "Okay well, let's have you try these on." He said handing me a black boot, "But what about Edward? Will he be okay?" Emmett laughed, "Let him cool down. He'll be fine. This was good for him, because next time he isn't going to wait so long to ask her out. He is crazy about her; he has been since she moved here in the middle of last school year.

Emmett had me try on and walk around in at least fifteen pairs of boots. It was a lot of fun. He told me they have to comfortable so he danced around with me in a couple pairs. But we finally decided on a grey pair with purple lining, both stylish and comfortable. When we walked back out to his giant jeep I saw Edward standing outside talking to none other than Jasper Whitlock. I stopped walking, "Mary, are you alright?" Emmett asked quietly, I nodded my head. He looked at me wryly, "I know you like him, ya know." I snapped my head up at Emmett, "What?" Emmett looked at me seriously, "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but he is a rough, fighting, non-single guy. I don't think he would know what to do with a little ball of happy rainbows and sunshine. But, maybe it's just what he needs." Emmett smiled at me, his goofball appearance returned, "Want me to invite him to the trip next weekend?" I grasped, "No!" I whispered. Emmett laughed, and turned around to walk towards them when Jasper's fist connected with Edward's face.

Emmett went running towards them, and I followed. Worried for Edward, and worried for Jasper; Emmett looked so scary right now. "Whitlock!" The boys just noticed us, "Emmett! Em! It's fine. Jasper is leaving now, and all of this is just a big misunderstanding!" Edward said trying to calm Emmett down. Jasper looked at them and took a step back; he looked over at me and quickly looked away, "Sorry Edward. Sorry Emmett." Then he took off running inside store. Edward stood in front of Emmett, one hand on Emmett's chest trying to keep him in place, and the other hand holding his bloody nose. "What happened? Why did you let him walk away?" Emmett roared. I almost stumbled back, this wasn't the Emmett I knew, he was normally gently and goofy, like a giant teddy bear. But now he was a wild, giant, teeth bearing, hungry, and roaring bear. "I said a sarcastic comment that ticked him off, I pretty much deserved it!" Emmett was barely listening, he kept trying to get past Edward. "Emmett you're scaring Mary!" Emmett stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry." He looked at Edward, "You deserved it?" Edward shook his head yes.

The car ride home was silent. It was only about seven o'clock, when they dropped me off. Emmett was taking Edward over to the hospital to put Edward's nose back in place. I looked at them both, wondering how a good day could turn so bad. "It's okay, our dad's a doctor, so we won't have Edward bleeding all over the hospital waiting room." Emmett said as he helped me step out of his jeep. "Emmett and I are having a baseball game tomorrow afternoon with our team from school. You want to come and watch?" Edward asked in a funny sounding voice, because he was holding his nose. I smiled, "Yeah sure." Emmett grinned, "She'll get to watch me kick your and Ben Cheney's butt." He said to Edward, who rolled his eyes, "Whatever Em." I laughed at them, "Okay, do you work tomorrow?" Edward asked me, "Nope. I'm just going to church with my sister." I was glad I had Sunday off; Esme was really excited about going to church tomorrow. Edward smiled, "Good, so are we! So you can just ride over to the park with us after church." I waved, "Sounds good. See you in the morning!" They waved at me as they drove off. I decided I didn't want to stay home, because Esme was working late again. She wouldn't be home for another hour.

I decided to walk to the park, the one that I had gotten lost in. Maybe something else would help me find my way back like Emmett did. Because right now I feel lost. I thought over everything that had happened today: Maria hitting me in the face, Jasper saying to trust him that my forehead would bruise, which Rosalie did a really good job covering up since neither Emmett or Edward saw it, Edward basically told me he could read minds or something and that he thought I could doing something abnormal too, Emmett likes Rosalie, Edward likes a girl names Bella, Bella was asked out by Mike Newton, Jasper punched Edward in the face and Edward won't tell what he said to make Jasper so angry, there is a hiking trip next weekend, baseball game tomorrow, and now I am walking alone to a park.

Why do I have to like Jasper? What is it about him? One time I see him and he is calm and kind, next time he is breaking my friend's nose. I don't know him, so I can't say I like him. I'm not just attracted to him, it's something more.

I reached the park and I sat on the swing, trying not to cry, trying to figure out what in the world was going on with me; but deep down I knew. I knew that there might maybe be a tiny possibility that I am in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist; and if he does, it's just as the waitress at the diner. I sighed, this isn't a possibility, no, it's truth. I Alice, no, Mary Brandon is in love with Jasper Whitlock. Someone who may never know my real name, who may never know I fell for him, so far that I don't think I can ever climb back up.

I wish I had Charlotte here, but maybe I could talk to Rosalie at work Monday. And I am going to talk to Edward at the game tomorrow. I have a feeling that I could become good friends with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward; Edward especially, and I was excited about that. But right now, I feel lost more than anything.

I sighed and swung slowly on the swing. I heard something behind me and I went to turn around but someone grabbed me and covered my mouth with a hand. I struggled, some part of me thinking it was Emmett playing around, but the arms around me squeezed tightly. "Stop fighting!" A deep voice spoke quietly. I realized it wasn't Emmett, and feared even thinking about who it could be.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you liked this chapter! I felt a little mischievous so I decided put a cliffhanger. MUHahaha. (:

FYI I do not have a beta, so I am sorry if things aren't correct grammatically and all that. (:

I was thinking about doing a story on Jasper's POV….. I don't want to give away how Jasper is feeling just yet, and I haven't written anything down yet. I just have a bunch of ideas bouncing around in my head. SO please let me know if you guys would like a story on Jasper's POV or not. (:

Aaaaannnndddd thank you for the comments and follows. I hope you continue to like this story! It's no fun writing if others are not enjoying it as well. So please give me feedback, or maybe some ideas! See, I am a very organized, future minded person, but not so much with this story. I am only about a chapter ahead of what I am posting. I write two chapters and then post one. So I am open to any ideas. I have a plotline and lots of ideas of where I want to take this, but I am very open to ideas! Anyways let me know! (:  
Chapter four preview! OH and not to give away too much for the next chapter, I am not giving the chapter name, and giving a very brief preview. (: Just want to keep you guessing!

Chapter four.

I opened my eyes to a grey walled room but they closed heavily, it felt like all my strength to open them. I felt cold, and there was an aching pain in my head. I groaned, wonder what had happened. All I remember is the park, and the man. I tried opening my eyes again, but I couldn't. "I told you not to struggle."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight, and I do not! ):

* * *

Chapter four, the visions of love.

I bit the large hand that was covering my mouth as hard as I could. The man yelled in agony and I took off running, I looked over my shoulder to see if he was falling. That probably wasn't a very good idea, because I fell over a large tree's roots that were sticking up out of the ground. I felt an awful pain pound through my head as my body collapsed on the ground. Everything blacked out.

~000~

I opened my eyes to a grey walled room but they closed heavily, it felt like all my strength to open them. I felt cold, and there was an aching pain in my head. I groaned, wonder what had happened. All I remember is the park, and the man. I tried opening my eyes again, but I couldn't. _"I told you not to struggle." _Was the last thing I remember hearing before I woke up here. Then suddenly I felt something grab my hand tightly, and then a high pitched voice wailed in my ear.

"You scared me! Walking around at night by yourself! You need to be more careful! You're lucky Todd found you! I was so worried when I got home and Todd called me from the hospital!"

I recognized the voice as Esme. I heard a bellowing laugh and I tried to open my eyes again. They slowly opened, but sure enough Emmett was walking into the room.

"Little Mary knows how to defend herself. Her poor uncle had to have stitches in his hand!" Emmett chuckled as he said this. I heard a low, quiet chuckle,

"It was my fault. I didn't give her any warning." I recognized the voice as the officer watching over us, Todd, and it was the last thing I remembered hearing before I woke up.

Oh so it was Todd last night. I felt kind of bad for biting him. But really why did he sneak up on me like that? Why did he call out or something? His behavior was really strange and suspicious. I looked at everyone in the room with me. Esme, Todd, and Emmett. I wonder why Emmett is here? I voiced this the moment it came to mind.

"Emmett, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I was already here with Edward. Todd brought you here as we were walking out. Ed had to go home, but he told to call him when you woke up." Emmett said rather seriously.

It was a little surprising to hear him to talk so seriously. I wondered briefly what Edward had to go home to so quickly, but I felt a little selfish thinking he should of stayed here; I mean it's not like I was in a life or death situation.  
"What time is it?" I asked everyone.  
Realizing for the first time that I didn't have a clue as to what time it was.

"It's nearly nine o'clock." Said a kind gentle voice.

I looked up to see a handsome man, he was tall and lean, with blue eyes the color of the ocean and wavy blonde hair. I saw Esme who had been leaning on the bed next to me, smile a little brighter, her eyes widened slightly, and sit up straighter. Her reactions were quick and almost unnoticeable; but it almost seemed she did it unconsciously. But it was the first time I had seen all the weariness and sorrow completely disappear from her eyes; even if it was just for a second. The man was smiling at me so kindly; he seemed to have a steady peace and cheerfulness about him.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, Edward and Emmett's father." The man said softly.

My eyes widened like Esme's had seconds earlier. What? He looks so young, how does he have two teenage sons? Doctor Cullen chuckled, noticing the doubt and confused expression that gave away my thoughts. Emmett laughed too,

"Oh pixie, I never told you! Carlisle is adoptive-father. Well, he is actually some distant relative, but Ed and my parents died when we were six and seven, Carlisle here took us in." Emmett said casually, shrugging his wide shoulders.

I wondered why Carlisle took them and not a closer relative, but Emmett's eye's seemed guarded, a total contrast to his easy going words he just spoke. I saw Carlisle give him a sad smile, but his face shifted back to the cheerfulness I had seen when he first came in.

"Mary, you have a small concussion, but other than that you are perfectly okay." He smiled at me, and then smiled towards everyone. "I was told by Emmett that I will see you all in the morning for church?"

Esme smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Todd nodded his head, "See ya tomorrow Cullen."

I was discharged quickly, and Emmett rode home with us because he had let Edward drive his car home. Emmett teased me the whole ride home; thank goodness that our house was only fifteen minutes away! I didn't think I could handle the amount of embarrassment he was making me feel. When we did arrive at the house he jumped out of the car and ran home across the street screaming "GOODNIGHT ANNE! GOODNIGHT PIXIE!" Esme only laughed, commenting on how nice Emmett was tonight, staying at the hospital. She said he was extremely worried at first.

~000~

I was walking around the quaint little local church, Esme had driven us early because she wanted to talk and get to know the people before service started. There weren't many people here yet, church doesn't start for another twenty minutes. After meeting all the people Esme was talking to and walking around till I knew my way to everywhere, I decided to go outside. There is a little playground beside here, and some fresh air sounded good.

*"Wow, Edward's really fast!" I exclaimed, and someone giggled quietly beside me. I turned and faced Bella. "He is. I thought that the first time I saw him play too." She whispered, her cheeks a scarlet color.*

I smiled as I walked around the church to where I knew the playground to be, thinking about how Bella must like Edward too, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into something hard as I turned the corning of the church. I pulled back slightly to see the beautiful face that keeps appearing in my dreams: Jasper Whitlock. His eyes seemed to be swirling with a hundred different emotions; I felt as if I could stare into those eyes for forever, and that they could tell me everything I would want or need to know about this boy. I was trying to decipher the different emotions when he chuckled ever so softly, and it brought me back to reality. My cheeks immediately grew hot, and I self-consciously looked down, only to see that I my hands on his chest and his hands were cradling my elbows. When we had bumped into each other it seemed that we had become frozen in this position. I felt my cheeks enflame deeper, and I quickly took my hands off of his shirt and stepped back. His hands stayed there for a moment after I had stepped back.

"Sorry." He whispered, which made me look back up at him, and he gave me a small smile.

I struggled for a second to regain my composure, not only because for who knows how long I stood in his arms staying into his eyes, but also because I thought I saw sadness in those eyes a second ago.

"Oh me too!" I said quickly, but just as quickly bit my tongue; I sounded like an idiot.

He smiled a little more at my apology, and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't feel embarrassed any longer, it's almost like I felt safe; but also another emotion that I couldn't identify. Now that my head was clearer, I wondered why he was he. He didn't seem like the type to come to church. Maybe his family forced him?

Jasper gave me a funny look, and I realized I had raised my eyebrows at the thoughts in my head. With this strange feeling of safety I decided to speak my thoughts.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. An annoyed feeling came over me as he looked away. I felt consumed by this annoyance. It was strange, I couldn't figure out if it was because I he looked away and wasn't answering my question, or what; but whatever it was I wanted the feeling to go away.

"Sorry." He said abruptly, pulling me out of my thoughts, and he quickly walked away and across the parking lot and turned at the corner. My eyes followed him until he disappeared.

What in the world was all of that about? But no matter how weird that whole situation was, my elbows were burning where he had had a hold of them.

~000~

I couldn't shake the feelings or thoughts about Jasper since I walked inside. Emmett, Edward, and Doctor Cullen sat with Esme and I. Edward kept giving me weird yet somehow knowing looks, of course I in return would give him a look ranging from innocence, grimaces, annoyed, and a "get out of my head" glare. Emmett seemed to find the silent conversation between Edward and me funny. With all of this going on I had a really hard time listening to Pastor Weber, but one thing he had said really stuck with me, and for a moment cleared my mind of all thoughts except for the words he said.

"No matter what you have done, and no matter what has happened to you in your past, it does not get to determine how your future. God loves us, and forgives us. Don't let the past hold you back from being who He created you to be. If God forgives the past, so should we!"

Esme seemed enthralled the entire service, but after Pastor Weber said that I glanced at Esme and she gave me a soft smile, encouraging like smile. I could only wish that those words were true. But Esme and my past is something that is still living, and I have a feeling it is going to be something that could destroy any happiness we find here in Forks.

~000~

"MAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a bellowing voice interrupted my thoughts. I had been thinking about the service, my past, and Jasper. I looked up to see Emmett looking back at me in the review mirror. Edward laughed from beside him in the passenger seat. We were driving to their baseball game.

"You sure zone out a lot." Emmett commented, and then added, "Kind of like Ed." I head a sigh, "Could you stop calling me Ed?" Emmett laughed, "Okay, whatever you say Eddie!"

I couldn't help but laugh at them, but Edward turned around and grinned at me,

"What are you laughing about?" Then he took a finger and tapped his temple, mouthing the words "I know!"

I bopped his forehead with my hand. He opened his mouth in horror, but laughed.

"Better watch out Ed! She might bite you like she did her uncle!" Emmett chuckled as he said this.  
Edward turned and glared at him. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He was never going to let that go.

I was getting excited to see them play; I never really got to see any kind of games back home. I could feel my excitement bubbling up inside of me, and I began to bounce around in my seat.

Emmett continued to laugh as he parked his giant monster jeep. Edward helped me step down from the jeep, as Emmett grabbed their baseball gear from the trunk. I took the opportunity to get back at Edward for saying he knows.

"By the way, Bella is coming today." I whispered.

Edward's eyes grew wide, doubt on his face, "Wha-what? Bella doesn't like sports! How do you know this? Are you f-for sure?" He stuttered and stumbled through his sentence.

I smiled and just tapped my temple mouthing back what he had said to me in the car. "I know!" Disbelief washed over his face, but his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He ran his fingers through his hair, but then smiled. He was mumbling under his breath, but I caught "really?" and "Bella". I had to suppress the giggle that was threatening to erupt.

"Hey! Ed! Come carry some things!" Emmett yelled from the back of his monster jeep.

Edward gave me a strange smile and we both walked to the back of the car.

There was an array of guys already on the pitch, and no less than twenty people on the bleachers, picnic tables, or at the small concession stand. Edward went towards the picnic tables where a group of guys were sitting. I thought one of them looked familiar but Emmett started pushing me in the other direction.  
"Let's introduce you to the team." Emmett said, holding a large duffle bag in one hand and putting his other hand on my shoulder guiding me towards the pitch. "This is the small group we plan with outside of practice. We play teams of nine, tonight should make you happy though. I'm not actually sure who is all coming today for the team Edward's playing with." He said thoughtfully, but shrugging. "Hey guys!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "This is Mary. She moved in across the street from me, she'll be starting soon this fall with us." He grinned at me, "Mary this is Embry." He pointed to a tall tanned boy with dark hair, "You know Mike." Mike smiled and waved at me. "That's Paul." Paul looked a looked like he had an air of authority towards him; he seemed very mature for a teenager. "Tyler. He is actually on the basketball team but he plays these games with us." Emmett pointed towards a very tall boy with brown hair. "Marcus" Marcus was tall like everyone else, he had black shoulder length hair, and he looked terribly bored of his surroundings. "Demetri." He had olive skin and shoulder length black hair just like Marcus. "Eleazar, but we just call him Eli." Eleazar smiled kindly towards me, unlike everyone else who just merely nodded at me. He had a pale olive skin color and black hair, he looked smart. "Garrett." Emmett said, smiling. I had a feeling they were good friends by the way he said his name. Garrett was a tall lanky guy with long sandy hair pulled back in a ponytail. "And last but not least, Laurent." Laurent was tall (Like all of the other guys here) with black glossy hair, he seemed rather muscular, but of course he looked lanky in comparison of Emmett who looked like one of those serious body builders.

After meeting all of the girls I heard a high pitched girly voice call my name.

"Mary! I didn't know you were going to be here!" The voice belonged to Rosalie as we glided in front of me. She smiled at me, "This works out! We can just leave here together to go shopping!"

Oh I had almost forgotten about our plans later tonight. I smiled back at her; I really like Rosalie now that we are friends. Emmett stood next to me, seemly building up the courage to say something.

"Hey Rose." He said a little too loudly. Rosalie looked at him, and laughed a little, "Hello Emmett. I'm sorry to steal away, but I promise to take good care of her. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." She said jokingly, but surprisingly Emmett took it seriously. "Oh no! You could _never_ get on my bad side!" Rose smiled at him, "I was kidding Emmett." Emmett's cheeks turned a little pink, "Uh yeah. Well I knew that. Anyway, yeah. Keep the pixie safe. And keep your hands away from her; she bites!" He grinned at me, and then left towards his friends in the middle of the pitch.  
Rosalie laughed, "What is this about biting?"

I sighed and explained to her about 'attacking' my uncle. Rosalie burst into laughter. "I should have known you were feisty!" I couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, with everyone presuming I am an easy target because of my height and size, I need to be." Rosalie walked us over to the bleachers were a few girls were sitting, chatting enthusiastically. "Girls this is Mary."

There were three girls, one strawberry blonde girl who was wearing a very tight green t-shirt and washed out white skinny jeans. Although she was pretty and her clothes were a nice brand and looked great together, she looked rather desperate. She was wearing teal flats, I have the same pair at home; their one of my favorite pair of shoes. So she can't be all that bad right? The girl sitting next to her had long pale blonde hair like Rosalie, but she and the strawberry blonde both had similar facial features. She had a quarter sleeve raspberry colored blouse and dark jeans with coral tennis shoes. The last girl was just as pretty as the other two; she had very curly brown hair with pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a green tank top with a grey sweatshirt and light jeans and black wedges. She looked rather short, but slightly taller than me. It made sense that all of Rosalie's friends dressed very well. They all smiled brightly at me.

"Mary, this is Tanya" She gestured towards the strawberry blonde, "Her sister, Kate," the pale blonde, "And Jessica." Jessica looked me up and down, "I really like your yellow wedges!" The other girls looked at my shows too and nodded. Rosalie and I sat down and we talked about shoes, and the shopping trip Rose and I were planning, which they are now coming too. We were all talking animatedly waiting on the boys to start their game.  
"Angela! Bella! Come sit with us!" Jessica suddenly called out. A very pretty tall girl with long brown hair and glasses came over along with Bella. They smiled at us, "Ang, Bella, this Mary. She's just moved here." They both smiled at me. "Aren't you a waitress at the dinner?" Bella asked. I nodded my head, she smiled kindly. "Yeah, you were my dad and I's waitress earlier in the week." Rosalie laughed, "I hope she was good. I wouldn't expect anything less than from someone I trained." Bella smiled, and sat down next to me. "Yes, my dad was in a bad mood that day, she did really great. But you cannot take all the credit for that Rosalie." Rosalie sent her a fleeting glance, and then started talking to Kate. Angela sat down beside Bella. "Bella." She whispered as she sat down. Bella just smiled at her, "I know."

I got the vibe that Bella and Rosalie didn't get along. That wasn't good. I'm going to have to be careful not to step on any toes, since I want to try to be friends with them both.

*Bella and I were sitting on my bed, laughing. "I can't believe you got me to buy that dress!" She said disbelievingly, and sighed. "I just hope he likes it!" I scoffed at her, "You know very well you would like you in anything! Whether be a giant blue baggy sweater and unfitted jeans, which I do not approve of by the way, or a fitted flowing dress like the one we bought today!" Bella smiled dreamily. "OH SHOES! Bella you _have _to wear these heels I saw yesterday at the mall! I can't believe I didn't think about them earlier!" Bella groaned, "Heels? Are you planning on killing me on my wedding day?" I laughed at her, "Of course not! As your maid of honor, best friend, and sister, I would never do so! But because we are all of that, I love you enough to take your natural beauty and amplify it for the special day!" Bella chuckled, "How can I argue with that?" After our laughter died down, Bella spoke softly. "Thank you Alice. You are truly my sister, and best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." I couldn't help but squeal. "Oh Bella!" I hugged her tightly! "I don't know what I'd do without you either! Which is exactly why I wouldn't put you in heels that would kill you!"*

"MARY!" "OH MY GOSH MARY!" "ARE YOU OKAY? MARY!" "IS SHE OKAY?" I heard several voices screaming. I snapped my eyes open to see Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and … Jasper, their faces were right in front of me, but I could see other people above them. I felt the ground under me. Did I pass out? I tried to sit up, but several hands stopped me from doing so. Everyone looked extremely worried and scared. A feeling washed over me, for some reason I felt like I was going to have a very strong connection with these five people for the rest of my life. And when did Jasper get here? But I had a slightly more important question to ask.

"What happened?" I felt the embarrassment start to seep in. Did I really pass out in front of all these people?

Rosalie spoke first, "You kind of zoned out for a second, but then you passed out! Mary you were out for more than three minutes! We were all so scared!" She looked like she had been crying. "Edward called dad, he is going to be here soon!" Emmett looked teary eyed as well.

I've been out for more than three minutes? That was the longest vision I have ever had, I didn't know they could knock me out like this. I've also never had a vision like this; it seems so _concrete_, like it is going to happen no matter what…and Bella called me by my _real _name. But that isn't very important right now! Looking up at everyone's worried faces, the fear in their eyes. Rosalie's tears, Emmett's good humor and cheerfulness completely washed away with shock, Edward looked panicked, Bella (even though we barely knew each, well for now anyway) looked scared, and Jasper…my heart almost stopped, he looked as if someone had died; there was pure agony in his eyes, and I felt like the longer I stared into them I could feel it too.

"Three minutes?" I felt like it had been too long ago that Rosalie had said that to ask, but I didn't want to feel the agony swirling in Jasper's eyes. "You were almost out for four. When Edward called Doctor Cullen he told us to keep track of the time you were unconscious." Edward gave me an apologetic smile, "But we did have to explain to poor Rosalie here that you have a concussion and that that they may be the cause." Bella smiled at me, "It seems we have something in common. I trip all of the time." She laughed, but it sounded off.

They all still looked so scared. But I guess I would be too if someone passed out for that long. Also, Emmett and Edward didn't seem to have told the whole story, I'll have to remember to thank them later. I felt my hand twitch and looked down to see Rosalie was holding it, I smiled at her. I did feel groggy all of the sudden, and it the muscles in my face didn't exactly move the way I wanted them to. My eye lids felt heavy and I closed them for a moment.

~000~

Everything was sunny, and warm; not the usually day for Forks. But it was perfect, like I knew it would be. I had planned everything to a t! I was walking about the yard rearranging flowers, moving seats to be straight, placing the finishing touches, and double counting and checking everything. The lilies were a beautiful contrast with the teal and coral colors. I couldn't help but stand in the middle of it all and admire my work. I down at my watch, 7:23 am. Rosalie should be here soon to get ready. I sighed, that girl is always fashionably late! "Edward!" I hollered, and a tired, older looking Edward appeared around the corner. "Yes?" He sounded slightly annoyed; but I ignored this. "The cater should be here at eight to start setting up. Can you please help me keep Em away from the food? Ang said if he touched her food again before it was ready she would cut his hand off, or die trying!" Edward chuckled at me, "It would almost be worth it to see Angela take him on." I rolled my eyes at him. He walked away smirking, "Yes Queen Alice. Whatever you say Queen Alice!" I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Oh Ali!" I turned around to see Rosalie. "Bells will be here later, she said she doesn't need as much time as us to get ready." Rose rolled her eyes, "So she thinks." She smirked at me. "Mani-petties, facials, hair, make-up, shoes, and the dress." She spoke dreamily. I grinned at her as she continued, "and the most important part: in a few short hours, I'll be married to my wonderful, strong, and goofy Emmett Cullen. I will be Mrs. Emmett Cullen." We stood there soaking in the bliss and cheery atmosphere. Grinning at each other, or simply the beautiful scenery.

~000~

My head hurt, and I had a feeling that this day had just started over to last night. The grey hospital walls, the bed, the bright lights; but this time there was some very different. I could sense multiple people in the room. I opened my eyes slowly to a room full of sleeping people: Esme, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella. I looked around the room, and after all of the visions today and everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours, I am sure about one thing: These five people are somehow going to be my family, and no matter how strange it all is, and how much we don't even know about each other yet, it's set; and I have never been so sure about anything in my life than this. But when I looked around the room Jasper was missing. I don't think he ever came with them to the hospital. But then again, why would he? He was probably just there at the park and did what any reasonable person would do if they saw someone pass out: see if they are okay. He was just doing the normal thing Alice, it had nothing to do with you…but deep down in my heart I couldn't convince myself of that.

* * *

**A/N **Oh my goodness! I am SOOO sorry! I am so busy with college work and right now I have absolutely no internet at home. It's getting fixed in a few weeks. Sorry for being so late! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I'm still writing! I will post in a couple days! Maybe multiple chapters within a few days to make up for being so long! Anyway I will try my hardest!

Preview of chapter five!

Chapter Five, No more stress!

Doctor Cullen told me that I had a black out because of some kind of stress. Rosalie looked as if she had been petrified when he told the room. Everyone had some sort of determination in their eyes as they looked at me. Rose (She keeps insisting that I call her Rose not Rosalie) said she was going to pick me up for work, and the day's Rose and I both aren't working, Emmett or Edward are going to take me and pick me up. No more walking to and from work alone. After everyone decided, without even listening to me that it was unnecessary, they all went home.  
After the left, "Uncle" Todd told Esme and me that he was afraid that I might have PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder.) and told Doctor Cullen it was probably from the scare I had the other night when I tripped. I didn't want the others worrying about this and he promised that only the four of us would know. I felt bad keeping it from them, but they flipped out over me simply being stressed, I don't know how they would react to PTSD. Todd thinks that when he accidently snuck up on me that it caused me to remember all the fear and trauma from Ohio.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Five, No more stress!

Doctor Cullen told me that I had a black out because of some kind of stress. Rosalie looked as if she had been petrified when he told the room. Everyone had some sort of determination in their eyes as they looked at me. Rose (She keeps insisting that I call her Rose not Rosalie) said she was going to pick me up for work, and the day's Rose and I both aren't working, Emmett or Edward are going to take me and pick me up. No more walking to and from work alone. After everyone decided, without even listening to me that it was unnecessary, they all went home.  
After the left, "Uncle" Todd told Esme and me that he was afraid that I might have PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder.) and told Doctor Cullen it was probably from the scare I had the other night when I tripped. I didn't want the others worrying about this and he promised that only the four of us would know. I felt bad keeping it from them, but they flipped out over me simply being stressed, I don't know how they would react to PTSD. Todd thinks that when he accidently snuck up on me that it caused me to remember all the fear and trauma from Ohio.

~000~  
It's Thursday, and everything has changed so much. After being able to come Monday, Rose picked me up Tuesday, Emmett drove me yesterday, and Edward is driving me today. I don't have work till noon, but Edward was picking me up at nine for breakfast. We never had the chance before today to talk about our _abilities _fully. I was looking forward to it.

On the drive there, I decided to ask the question I have been wondering about all week.

"Hey Edward, what happened Sunday after I passed out? I mean both times." I asked curiously. Edward laughed, "You really want to know is why and how did Jasper get there, and why wasn't he there at the hospital, right?" I sighed, "Yes."

He is such a know it all. He was smirking,

*Swerving, the Semi was coming fast towards the right side, my side of the car. The driver was on the phone, not paying attention to the light, just as Edward was going across.*

I opened my eyes to a worried looking Edward, and saw we were coming up to the traffic light.

"Edward! Stop! You need to stop right now!" Edward looked at me in panic, "STOP!" He slammed on the breaks, halfway through the light, a semi went whizzing by in front of us. Luckily there was no one behind us; actually the road was rather deserted.

"Mary." His voice was strained, "That…that would have crushed us." I shivered at the thought.

I've only ever been so close to death one other time. So much for no stress. I laughed shakily, "So that's how that works." Edward looked at me and laughed, "That's so weird." He chuckled a little then continued, he was grinning at me "Seems were both freaks."

"So, let me get this straight. You can hear people thoughts? But it's faint, like almost your own thought? And it seems like the more intense the thoughts the louder they get? " I asked in awe.

Edward smiled, "Yep. And you, little miss fortune teller, get random and sudden visions. Sometimes things are very blurry, and you think that means it's a possibility it will happen, and sometimes things are crystal clear and that means that it is set to happen?" I nodded my head.

We were eating our breakfast in a little café sharing our freak stories. The food here is really good, and the Chai tea here was delicious. I think this might become a regular thing, the two of us coming here for breakfast. I smiled at the thought.

"It is nice, being around someone who understands you." He said quietly, looking down at his French toast. He looked up at me, a hesitant expression on his face.

* "Mary, wake up." There was someone standing in front of me but I couldn't see them. "We need to leave." *

I blinked and the vision was gone. My eyes focused and I saw Edward looking at me, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. He looked speechless. I laughed at him.

"Y-you, your eyes, they blur. Mary, you just had a vision right?" He said excitedly, and I nodded. "Your eyes, they just blurred. They didn't move or anything, they just got blurry. Was your vision blurry?" I laughed at the strange excitement he said oozing from his voice. "Yes part of it was blurry." I said, amused at him. He had a triumphant look on his face, "Can you tell me what it was exactly?" I raised my eye brows at him, "Thought you could read my mind?" He rolled his eyes, "Actually that was so quick that I didn't catch anything but your eyes blurring. So please tell me!" He smiled widely. I thought about it, then suddenly remembering his facial expression before my vision; but I quickly banished the thought from my mind so he couldn't figure it out. "Haha okay! Only if you answer a question for me first." He grinned, "Sure." I grinned back, "Okay what where you going to say, or ask before I had my vision?" He frowned, "You're observant." He mumbled before continuing. "I was going to tell you that I could read everyone's minds except for one person." I thought about who that could be, and guessed. "Bella?" He grimaced, "Yes. And it drives me insane. I never know what she is thinking, or how she taking what I am saying." He sounded frustrated, "Maybe you should learn to read facial expressions." He looked like he was about to scoff at me, but then looked thoughtful. "I've never had to before. I always can tell without any effort in reading them. But I guess that's what makes Bella so special." He smiled down at his now empty plate. "Okay your turn." He looked up at me, curiosity burning behind his eyes. I laughed, "Okay. It was just someone telling me to wake up, and that we needed to go. But I didn't see who it was, they were fuzzy." He looked thoughtful at what I said. "Strange. You'll have to tell me when it happens. I'm curious to see how it turns out." I smiled at him, "We're so weird." He grinned back at me, "Agreed."

~000~

I was humming tunelessly while wiping a table down. The bus boy was sick, so we were cleaning our own tables off; luckily it was an extremely slow day. I've been here six hours and only served four tables. I only had an hour of work left. I heard the bells chime as someone else walked in. Praying they would be placed in my section because both Seth and Irina had a table. I turned around to see four girls; I gulped as I recognized one of them. Maria; I shivered at the thought. This girl has already knocked a drink into me, hit me in the head with a door, (I've been getting hit in the head a lot since moving here!) and is currently dating the man I am in love with…did I really just think that? I sighed as they sat down in my section. I took a deep breath and walked over towards them. There was a short girl with blonde hair and dark hazel eyes…that made you wish you could hide from her sight, a girl with white blonde hair and green eyes, and another blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Ma-" I was interrupted by Maria. "Yes, yes; the little girl that stares at my boyfriend all weird." The blonde girl with the evil eyes snorted, "You mean ex-boyfriend." Maria scowled, "Shut up Jane!" Jane just laughed. But my heart leapt when she said 'ex'. I was trying not to smile, even though it is probably hopeless. Maria glared at me, "Don't even think _you _have a chance with him. We'll be back together in a couple of days." The girl with blue eyes rolled her eyes,

"Maria you said that Saturday." The girl with green eyes sitting next to her tried to suppress a giggle. But isn't Saturday when Jasper punched Edward? Hmm, I wonder…

"Hey! Marsee" Maria interrupted my thoughts. She always seems to be doing that. "Quite day dreaming. I want a house salad with ranch and a coke please." I nodded my head, "Okay. And my name is Mary." I said pointing to my nametag. "We don't care." Said the girl with green eyes.

By the time the girls had left, I had learned that the girl with the evil stare was named Jane, the girl with the green eyes was Lucy, and the girl with blue eyes was Nettie. I had heard Jasper's name enough times in their annoying voices. I just wanted to go home. I thought about walking, but everyone would kill me, and then kill Edward for not picking me. I sighed,

"Why so gloom?" A strangely familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see none other than Jasper standing beside me in the parking lot. I am waiting for Edward, and he was the last person I expected to see.

"I'm not." I said quietly. He laughed a beautiful quiet laugh. "Is that so?" He whispered. "Yes" I whispered back. He frowned slightly, "You're lying."

I was startled by his words. "Uhm what?" Still frowning he said, "Your eyes. They give you away." I laughed at him, "You can't possible tell that by looking into my eyes." He shrugged, "Maybe I can, maybe I can't." Then he smiled, "Waiting on someone to come and get you? Rose told me about their 'no stressing' plan." I sighed, "Yes. I am driving to and fro everywhere. But I am lucky to have such a great group of friends." He made a strange face, "It's been awhile since I've seen Rose so happy." He said so softly I almost didn't hear him; almost. "What do you mean?" Curious, and also worried about her. "She just seems happier." He smiled at his words, and then laughed. "She is so worried about you right now that she hasn't the time to scold me about mine." I immediately apologized with a smile, "I'm sorry I've been stealing away your sister's mothering." He laughed, "Rose is very mother-like isn't she?" I laughed too, "Yes, she yelled at me the other day at lunch for having my glass so close to the edge, saying I was going to spill it. And she is constantly telling Emmett to wipe his face while eating. But the person she gets on the most is Edward; she says he's too moody." Jasper looked strained for a second but the look disappeared. "You four have gotten rather close this past week." I thought that was a strange thing to say, "Yes?" He shrugged, "They always say when you find your soul mate that you just know, and I think the same goes for those special friends. When you find them, you just know." I smiled at his words, "I think you're right." He looked away from me and then sighed.

"Hey Mar-mar! Eddie was busy, he told me to say 'sorry lil freak!' but that you might know why he was busy. Whatever that means! Do you to have secrets?" Emmett came bounding up to us, a wide grin on his face; that is until he saw Jasper. "Whitlock." He said curtly. Jasper nodded, and then stuck his hand out to Emmett. "Cullen. I'm sorry. But I hope we can be friends." At this Emmett smiled, and shook his hand. "Sure." Then Jasper smiled, "And also, don't hurt my sister. You may be twice my size, but I am willing to take you down if you hurt her."

Jasper and Emmett were about the same height, and both very muscular, but Jasper looked lean while Emmett looked like a body builder. Emmett grinned broadly at Jasper.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Jasper turned to walk into the diner, but then turned back towards me. "See you around Mary." I couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped my lips, his words melted my heart. "Hehe, Okay." I turned towards Emmett, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide and control his laughter. I dropped my face into my palms. "I'm so stupid!" Emmett patted my shoulder, "It's okay little pixie, it was _cute._" I smacked Emmett in the arm, "UGH!" Emmett just laughed and teased me the whole way home.

When we pulled my drive way he was calming down some, but still amused. I rolled my eyes at him as he helped me get out of the jeep, but that's when I noticed the black BMW that was usually parked on the opposite side of the road.

"Uh Em? Why is your dad here?" Emmett looked around, he looked confused, but then his face contorted. He looked like he was going to get sick and fell to the ground.

"Emmett!? Are you okay?" I shrieked.  
Emmett started to shake; I dropped to the ground trying to figure out what was wrong with him, when he broke out into a fit of giggles, actually girly giggles. _What is wrong with him?_

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Emmett rolled around looking at me, "Pixie! Don't you see?!" He said between giggles. "What are you talking about Em?" Emmett started to control himself. "Dad has been acting weird all week!" I shrugged, "Okay, so wha-" Suddenly it clicked and I burst into my own fit of giggles. We just laid in my driveway giggles like crazy people until Esme and Carlisle walked out of my house. They both stopped when they saw us, looking at us with strange faces. Em and I tried composing ourselves, and stood up.

"Be good you two!" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows, Carlisle flushed, "Emmett!" He said in a scolding tone. Esme only laughed, "We will Emmett, do me a favor dear and keep an eye on Mary tonight?" Emmett saluted her, "Yes ma'am." Then Em grinned, "Be safe!" Carlisle frowned at his words, and Esme was trying to keep her face serious. Emmett winked at them as they got into Carlisle's BMW.

Em and I looked at each other and began laughing again. "HA! Who knew?! Your sister and my father!" Emmett bellowed, "Oh but hey I know where Eddie is tonight." He said with a mischievous grin. "Oh ya where?" Emmett dropped his voice to a whisper, "Casually going to Newton's store to buy new shoes for this weekend. Somehow he found Bella is working tonight." He grinned evilly, "I think you, Mary, need some good hiking clothes for this weekend! Wouldn't you agree?"

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into Newton's parking lot. Emmett makes being mischievous rather fun. We decided to dress up in all black, pretending to spy on Edward until he caught us, than use our cover of me buying things for the hiking trip Saturday. I actually needed clothes for it anyway. I would have never done this on my own, but Emmett brought out the sneaky fun side in me.  
"Em, I don't want to upset Edward…" I had stopped in front of the doors of the store. Emmett looked at me, "Come on, Ed will get over it. And plus, being silly is the best way to deal with stress." I sighed, but smiled. "Alright let's go!" Emmett pumped his fists, "YES!"

We found Edward and Bella talking in an aisle, we were currently in the aisle beside them listening in on their conversation. Hands over our mouths trying to suppress any noises.

"I'm not sure if I should really go to this weekend hiking trip anyway. My dad's going to be out of town, and he wouldn't be too happy with the idea of me breaking my leg without him here." Bella said, laughing self-consciously. "Well, I could make sure you don't fall. I've gotten really good at taking care of people of late." Edward said, and I could just imagine him running his fingers through his hair as he said that. "Oh with Mary and everything, how is she? She seemed so nice." Bella asked curiously. I keep forgetting Bella and I aren't friends yet. Edward laughed, "Yeah, she is doing good. I think she is annoyed with us hovering over us though." It was silent for a moment, but then he added, "She is going this weekend too."

Emmett smirked at me, and whispered, "He's trying really hard to get her to come!"  
Bella laughed, "Alright, I can see that everyone is going to force me to go! First Mike, then Angela, then you." Bella laughed again, "But it does truly sound like fun." Edward sighed quietly in relief, "Alright, well awesome then! You could always ride with Em, Mary, Rose, and I. Angela can come along too." It was quiet, but I think Bella was nodding because she said, "Alright, I'll talk to Ang about it."

Emmett and I were actually shopping when Edward found us. After their conversation ended we ran to the other side of the store. Edward was just walking by when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You two look awful suspicious." Edward said a little irritated. Em and I exchanged innocent looks, but I thought of an idea. "Yeah, well Em said you were here and we came to get you. Your dad and my sister are on a date right now." Emmett caught on to what I was saying, "Yeah, so when we couldn't find you Mar-Mar decided to get some clothes for this weekend." Edward nodded, but I could tell he didn't exactly believe us, but then a look of shock crossed his face, "Wait Anne and dad are on a date?" Emmett laughed, "Yep! So Mar-Mar and I decided to get dressed in some spy clothes and go see how it goes; but Mary here thought you would like to join us." I smiled brightly at Edward, "Yeah, and I thought since everyone keeps telling me to relax and keep from getting too stressed again, that this would be great for the three of us!" Edward sighed, although I knew he didn't believe that was why we were here exactly.

We were driving around town looking at all of the restaurants, searching for Carlisle's BMW. We were driving around, desperate, when we drove past the hospital and it was there.  
"Oh my gosh! I hope they are both okay!" I said panicked, the guys exchanged worried looks, and we hurried into the parking lot after Em parked.

Edward walked over to the receptionist, "Hey Carmen, where's my dad?" He asked calmly. Carmen pointed down the hall. "In his office with a young lady." We all exchanged panicked looks, and I followed the boys to the office.

"Charles inflicted all of these?" Carlisle said in a strained voice. Then a familiar spoke up, "I really didn't want to involve anyone in this, but I am afraid if either Esme or Alice has any pain or trauma, we need a doctor to be able to take care of it. I cleared you, since Alice seems to have a good relationship with your boys. Although I do not want to involve them in this." I felt a sinking feeling in my heart as Todd spoke. "It's so strange, I know your actual name but I have to call you something different." Carlisle said in a quiet voice. "I hope this doesn't change anything. I am the sa-" Esme was interrupted by Carlisle, "You are a very brave, and loving woman. That's what I saw in you, and that's what I still see in you. I'd like to get to know you, and the real you." Esme laughed self-consciously, "Well for starters, my middle name is Anne, and Alice's middle name was Mary. It was easier for us that way to get used to be called something familiar." Todd spoke up, "Well as long as you are okay, Anne, I can go. I am glad you live across the street from the doctor." Esme sighed, "I'm sorry for causing trouble tonight, and ruining our date." Carlisle laughed, "No, I would say it just made things a little interesting, but definitely not ruined." I heard someone get up, and Todd opened the door to see us. All of the adult's faces fell, and I looked over at the boys who looked like they were in a permanent state of shock.

* * *

**A/N **This chapter is a little short, sorry! With this school semester almost ending for me (1 week!) I will have a lot more free time for writing! So the goal is to post once or twice a week. ALSO I am planning on posting chapter one of Jasper's story here in the next couple of weeks. (:

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the slight cliff hanger! (:

Here is a little preview of chapter six:

Chapter Six Explaining.

"Uhm, er…well. I guess I should start off with my real name is Alice, and I moved here with my cousin after her abusive husband killed a man and tried to kill me." Then I heard the door slam shut.

"Don't you dare think that we can be friends!" I cowered away from the screaming.

"Poor Mary! All alone, with none of your friend's to save you or to even care!" Jane sneered at me, glaring at me, her eyes boring into mine. Someone pushed me from my side causing me to connect with the gravel with a loud smack. I heard laughter, but it slowly turned to a dull pounding sound echoing in my mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Six, Explaining

Time felt like it was frozen. Everyone was in a state of shock, the adults from being over heard and the boys from what they heard. I felt myself begin to panic. _Here it is Alice, you knew it would happen! You cannot lie to people then expect them still be your friends! _My mind spat at me.

_Well maybe they'll understand! It's not like I had a choice! _The little bit of hope I had left spoke up.  
My mind tore, wondering which side to believe. I turned to Todd, Esme, and Carlisle; silently pleading with them to help me make Edward and Emmett understand.

Todd sighed, "This is definitely not allowed to happen, but since you heard."

He ushered us in, but Em and Edward stood there like statues. They were both looking at me with wide eyes. I walked slowly into the room and sat down on the couch in the office; I felt like I was going to fall. The boys didn't take their eyes off of me, but they didn't move.

I swallowed my nerves and spoke in a strained, shaky voice.

"Uhm, er…well. I guess I should start off with my real name is Alice, and I moved here with my cousin after her abusive husband killed a man and tried to kill me."

Then I heard the door slam shut. I closed my eyes, scared of the reason why the door slammed. I felt two people sit on either, and my eyes popped open. Emmett with a hard face was staring at me. I thought he was going to yell or get angry, but he grabbed me and squeezed me into a giant bear hug!

"You're not angry at me?" I said in a tight voice.

Emmett hugged me tighter, "Mar-I mean Alice, you were almost killed! And now you're hiding under a fake name and in a new town! Why would I be angry?! I am just glad my little pixie is alive! I know I have only known you for a couple weeks, but you're like my little sister!"

I laughed in relief, and then began to cry. _I wonder if Edward feels the same. _As soon as I thought that the hug got tighter.

"Oh little freak! Em said it best, you're family now!"

At Edward's words I began to sob.

"I was so afraid that if you guys ever found out that you would hate me for lying!" My words came out in choked sobs.

The three of us sat there in a group huge for a while until someone clearing their throat.

"Alright, now that you know the basics, you need to hear the rules. First, you must not ever call them by their first names. Second, this is not something you can talk about, ever; not to yourselves or anyone else. Third if you see anyone suspicious you may let me know, but it would be strange if you came around my house all of the time; so make sure it is important. Understand me? These two women's lives depend on this." Todd spoke with an authoritative tone.

The boys let go of me, and I saw determination in their eyes.

"Yes sir." Emmett said in a hard voice. Edward followed suit, "Understood."

I saw Esme and Carlisle looking at us with loving eyes.  
"It looks like this little secret is safely between us; in something of a little family." Carlisle said in a soft voice, but then his face flushed and he looked over at Esme, "I mean, as long as that isn't presumptuous of me?"

Esme laughed quietly, "Oh no, I think that sounds lovely." She looked around at all of us, "A little family." Tears started falling down her cheeks, "It's always just been…Mary and I." She wiped her cheeks, "So that sounds very nice, and safe."

~000~

Ever since Thursday something happened between Esme and I and the Cullen boys. A strong bond was formed, no matter how short of time we have known each other, we are now family. Esme and Carlisle officially started dating, and they were adorable to see together. They were both a little clumsy at flirting, and extremely easy blushers. I was happy to see Esme happy, she's never had a good relationship with a man in her life, and I am glad that she found Carlisle. They have to be careful though, because sometimes she freaks out a little (like randomly crying at dinner last night, because she wasn't used to someone cooking for her), but Carlisle handled it extremely well; he just hugged her until she stopped crying. Us kids just slowly got up and left the room to give them some space, but then we all joked around that that was like a real family thing to do.

It was now Saturday and I was riding in Em's giant jeep with Edward.

_I'm kind of nervous to meet all these new people…I wonder if they will like me, or maybe just think I am weird like everyone from Ohio._

"Mary, no need to be all nervous." Edward said turning around smiling at me. I mock glared at him and thought, _Quit reading my mind!_ Edward just laughed and turned around.

Emmett looked over at Edward, "Hey Ed, don't laugh at her being nervous!" Edward's mouth dropped open in shock,

"But I wasn't! I was just…ugh." I laughed at him.

_That's what you get! _He turned around to glare at me, I just smirked at him.

"Yeah Edward, it isn't nice!"

Edward huffed and then sat back down in his mumbling. I was struggling to hold back my giggles.

"So Mar-Mar, Rosalie is coming today right?" he asked looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"Yes Emmie, don't worry!"

Em look incredulous at what I just said, "Emmie!? That sounds girly." He sighed, "But you can call me that…just not in public."

* "Emmie!" Edward called out; he looked moody but highly amused at the terrified look on Emmett's face. Rosalie standing next to him laughed, "Awe, Emmie? That's so cute!" *

The jeep focused back into view as the vision disappeared. I kicked Edward's seat softly so Em wouldn't notice,

_don't even try it!_

I hear Edward's quiet laughter.

_Well, I mean I could just tell Bella about your little infatuation with her!_ Edward's chuckling stopped. _That's what I thought!_

We pulled into the parking lot to see about five cars parked beside each other with about twenty teens talking around the cars. Suddenly I felt really nervous, but when I saw Rosalie with her group of friends I settled down a little.

We got out of the car and Rosalie walked over to us.

"Hey Mary, Emmett, Edward!"

She walked over and gave me a hug, "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, "A lot better thanks to my amazing, over protective friends!" I saw Em tense a little in the corner of my eye.

Rose and I started planning a shopping trip for next Wednesday since it was our first day we both had off. We were just talking about stopping for lunch when a bored voice reached my ears.

"Oh Rosalie, I didn't know you were going today." Rosalie tensed at the voice, and glared at the girl who came up beside us.

"Maria." Rose said curtly.

Maria smiled, but it looked more like baring her teeth, "How's Jasper?"

Rose smiled, "Great, the greatest he has been in the last two years!"

Then Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me away towards Edward and Emmett. Hearing Maria talk about Jasper made me wonder how he was really doing. Rosalie was muttering under breath, I heard something like, "stupid," and "disgusting," and "idiot".

"Hey Emmett." Rose said brightly as she walked up to him.

*A reddish orange, old Chevy truck noisily pulled into the parking lot. It parked beside us, and Bella hopped out of the driver's seat. She was all smiles, and her cheeks were a rosy pink color.

"Hey guys, uhm Angela couldn't make it*

When everything focused back into the parking lot, I saw that Edward looking at me with a strange look. I knew he didn't want Angela to come, he wanted Bella to himself. _Edward, I am not sure if that will happen! Sometimes something happens that stops them from coming true. Like last time I had a vision about Bella it didn't come true, because I pasted out. _While Emmett and Rose were talking still, Edward walked over to me.

"When you have visions, I can only hear your thoughts on what is happening; but it's really cool."

He whispered to me as we leaned against the jeep, Rose and Emmett a few feet away from us now. I sighed.

_Yeah, I am not so sure if it's really all that cool with you being in my head._

"It's not like I can shut it off, you have no idea how badly I would like to sometimes."

I laughed out loud, _I'm sure…hey this means you can tell me what others are thinking about me…like Jasper._ I cursed myself in my head for thinking of his name…._I need to learn to control my thoughts more!_

Edward laughed at me, "Yes you do, and no I don't think I should."  
I punched him in the arm. _But you get to see my visions!_

Edward grimaced, "Yeah, but I am sure there are some things you can keep from me."  
Suddenly the vision that made me pass out last weekend came into my mind but I quickly banished it by thinking of something else. _ AND Z! _I shouted in my head.

Edward looked at me seriously, "What was that."  
_I didn't know you could read minds this well._

"Mary, what was that? I saw Bella."

_We are even. I know Bella's future, and you know Jasper's thoughts….maybe you were right, we shouldn't always know everything. But let's promise to tell each other if the other needs to know, okay?_

Edward nodded, "I promise little freak."  
I rolled my eyes at the nickname he insists on calling me. _I think I could get used to these conversations, you're the one who looks like a freak, because you're the only one saying anything._

Edward looked thoughtful, "You're right. We need to come up with some hand signals or something."

_Hmm…okay, but you think of them and then tell me. _

"You're a lame psychic."  
_HEY! I am not, it's not like I can just try and tell the future, the visions just come randomly._

"Have you ever tried? I wasn't this good when I first figured out I was weird, but now I am pretty good at it."  
_I've never tried._

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could just search through the future, looking for certain things?"  
_I've never even thought of that before… _I silently mulled over the thought in my head. _What if I could?_

As I was thinking this over, a loud noise entered my thoughts. I looked over to see Bella's Chevy.

"Maybe you're not as lame as I thought." Edward said, smiling.

Bella parked next to the jeep and got out, as she did she kept looking at the sky.

"I really hope it doesn't rain today." She said as she walked over to Edward and I.

"Hi Edward, Mary." She said in a self-conscious voice.

_This girl doesn't seem to have very high self-esteem. _Edward looked at me, his expression making me realize that he agreed.

"Hey Bella, is Angela coming today? I asked.

Bella looked at me funny, "Uhm no. How did you know I invited Ang?"

_C__RAP! _

"Oh Edward told me."

Bella smiled, "Oh, so who all is riding in Emmett's monster?"

Edward laughed, but it sounded a little off. He sent me a quick glare when Bella glanced at the jeep.

"Just Emmett, you, Mary, Rosalie, and I." Edward said happily.

"Oh cool. I am going to go say hi to Jess."

She said as she walked towards Rosalie's friends. Edward turned towards me, looking a little moody.

"So you guys did go last night to spy on me?" He said in an irritated whisper.

_How presumptuous of you! Maybe I had a vision._

Edward glared at me, "I don't believe you."  
I sighed mentally ,_okay I am sorry…but it was Emmett's idea._

Edward rolled his eyes, and then laughed tapping his forehead.

"I already knew that. Em and you were thinking about that the whole time you lied to me."

_Oh…I'm sorry. That must suck knowing when someone is lying to you or not, or what they are really thinking about you…What does Bella think about you?_

I saw Edward tense, and he began running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know." He mumbled quietly.

_What do you mean, 'I don't know'?_

"I don't know…I can't read her mind. It's quiet." He said a little annoyed.

_Maybe there's nothing in there. _I thought instantly. Edward looked at me a little desperately.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that too at first; as much as I hate to admit it."

_Maybe she is a little weird too. _Edward looked like he was going to question me, but Emmett's voice interrupted.

"Alright, let's go. It looks like everyone is here." He said as he walked up to the jeep with Rose.

Bella walked over and we three girls got into the back seat.

~000~

The car ride was loud, as Emmett and Edward talked about the next baseball since they left last weeks, and Rosalie and I talking about our shopping trip.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go with us?" I asked.  
"Oh thanks, but I don't really like shopping." She said quietly.

"What?" I was incredulous, "How can you not like shopping?"

Bella shrugged, "Just don't really see the need for so many clothes and shoes."

"Well you don't have to buy anything." I pushed.

Bella looked unsure, "I don't know."  
"It will be fun." Rosalie said, smiling.

I smiled too, "Oh yes, please!"  
Bella sighed, "I guess, if you stop pleading."  
I jumped up in my seat, "Yay!"  
Edward turned around, "Hey Mary, don't jump around like that. The last thing you need to do is hit your head on the roof and pass out again."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm too short to."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure if you and Bella should walk next to each other. You both are like danger magnets."  
Bella rolled her eyes, "Mary and I can walk together if we want to." But then she blushed, "I'm sure you'll be there to catch us if we fall."  
Edward's face flushed, "Yeah…I will be."

Then he turned back around, and Rose and I looked at each other and whispered, "awe!" giggling. Bella's blush was growing more noticeable so she spent the rest of the drive looking out the window.

~000~

"UGH! I am so tired!" I said to myself as I lay down on my bed. It was about six o'clock by the time we got home. The hiking trip was a lot of fun, and I met a lot of new people. Edward hovered around Bella the whole time, and Bella hung out with some of her other friends. Rose stuck by me most of the time, we didn't really say much, but for some reason I felt like she just understood me.  
I laid on my bed until about six thirty, and I suddenly felt like walking to the park; Esme wouldn't be home till later, because she was on a date with Carlisle. So I put my shoes back on and grabbed a jacket because it was getting a little chilly outside. _I really hate Forks weather. _

It only took about fifteen minutes to walk to that little park. During the walk I thought about what Edward said about practicing with my visions. I tried clearing my mind and focusing on what could happen in the future. Nothing happened until I was just about to step into the park.

*"Don't you dare think that we can be friends!"*

I felt a little sad about how short mean the vision seemed, and disappointed that that was all I could conjure up. I had a strange feeling about going back to this park; _I probably shouldn't be here on my own._ Just as I thought this I saw the reason why I was feeling strange.

Maria.

I started to turn around when she spotted me, "Mary!" She said, her and her friends walking up to me.

I figured it was stupid to run, _what could they do to me? _A million terrible things came to my mind as I thought this.

"We know what you are trying to do." Lucy sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I wasn't going to let them see how scared I was, so I spoke calmly.

Jane glared at me, "You really messed with the wrong people."

"Uhm can't we all just be friends?" As soon as the words escaped my lips I knew what my vision was warning me about.  
Maria screamed, "Don't you dare think that we can be friends!"

Jane walked towards me, "There is no way you can win this."  
I tried to keep calm, "Win what?"

Maria scoffed, "You're pathetic if you believe Jasper will never fall for you."  
Her friends all nodded, agreeing with her. "Why would he settle for something like you when Maria is here?" Nettie questioned me.

"It seems pathetic that you're waiting for someone who obviously didn't want to be with you." I mentally slapped myself for saying this.

_ALICE! IT IS FOUR AGAINST ONE! PLUS THEY ARE ALL AT LEAST 6 INCHES TALLER THAN YOU! _I scolded myself in my head.

All four of their eye's widened. They all walked closer towards me, forming something of a circle around me. _I am going to die! _I thought bitterly, but I looked around trying to find something, or someone that could help me in this situation.

"Poor Mary! All alone, with none of your friend's to save you or to even care!" Jane sneered at me, glaring at me, her eyes boring into mine.

Someone pushed me from my side causing me to connect with the gravel with a loud smack. I heard laughter, but it slowly turned to a dull pounding sound echoing in my mind. But something awoke my senses, a soft calming voice. I opened my eyes to see…

* * *

**A/N** Yep, another cliff hanger! They are just so much fun to write! (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have noticed though that Alice is always getting hurt...I love Alice so don't take this the wrong way, it's all for a reason! (:  
Also a special thanks to those who have commented, followed! Thank you guys so much! (:  
I'll be posting the new chapter soon, so no previews! Also if you haven't already read it, I posted chapter one of Jasper's POV. Check out my profile to read it! (:


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Pinky Promises, Questions, and Freaks.

_Previously…_

_Someone pushed me from my side causing me to connect with the gravel with a loud smack. I heard laughter, but it slowly turned to a dull pounding sound echoing in my mind. But something awoke my senses, a soft calming voice. I opened my eyes to see…_

Complete darkness; that's all I saw. I felt the ground disappear under me, and I felt something warm and strong envelope around me. I felt safe, causing my mind to slowly fall asleep.

~000~

"I warned her yesterday." I heard a moody voice mumble.

"She really is getting hurt all of the time." Someone said seriously.

"Maybe we should teach her self-defense."

"That's a good idea Rose." Spoke a soft voice.

"No way! She's too small and fragile, no matter if she knew how, it would still end this way." A voice whisper yelled. The voice was extremely close to me, and really familiar.

_WHOA! Is that Jasper?_ Some emotion swelled in my chest, I wondered about what emotion it was as they all continued to talk.

"Hey lover boy, you don't know our Mar-Mar as well, last week she defended herself pretty well." The serious voice spoke.  
"You mean when she wound up in the hospital with a concussion?" The voice next to me said angrily.

_They're talking about me? _I didn't like all of them talking about me like this…I'm not that weak am I?

"Maybe he has a point." The moody voice spoke again.

"Ugh! What is your problem with girls learning to defend themselves?"

"Rose, it's not that…it's they shouldn't have to." Jasper whispered in a strained voice.  
"He's right. I don't want Mary fighting, but the only idea I have…well I don't think she'll agree." The serious voice said.

"Em, she won't agree to that at all! We cannot treat her like a child." The moody voice suddenly said sympathetically.

"What's the idea?" The soft voice asked.

"He is thinking that someone stays with her at all times. Like house arrest, she cannot leave without one of us." The moody voice replied.

"That's not very fair. You can't lock her up." The soft voice said.

"I think it's a good idea." The voice next to me said.

"Of course you would! This is entirely your fault!" Someone snapped loudly.

The loud sound made my head hurt. The pain, which I just become aware of, started aching near my left temple. I was about to open my eyes when someone's voice caused me to stop.

"Rose, don't you think I know that?" Jasper hissed.

"Maybe we should ask her what she thinks about all of this." The soft voice spoke, which caused everyone to go quiet.

_I don't want them to always be put out and worrying about me… _I thought sadly, but I didn't want to open my eyes to be barraged with questions, worried faces, and the pity in their eyes that I am once again in the hospital.

"Uhm, maybe Mary would say she doesn't want us to worry." The moody voice said suddenly, "She doesn't need our worry, but maybe just our support."  
"Ed's right about that. Mary needs our support." The serious voice spoke.

"What's that mean exactly?"

"I mean, that she has had a stressful week, and we were only all worrying about her stress, but forgetting that she has other feelings." The moody voice said.

_THANK YOU EDWARD! _

"I think we shouldn't overwhelm her when she wakes up." The voice I now recognized as Edward said.

"I think your right. Emmett can you take me home now?"

"Sure Bella. Rose do you want a ride too?" The once serious voice spoke cheerfully.

_Emmett's rarely serious._ _Was he so serious because of me?_

"Yes, please…I think Jasper is going to be here awhile."

"Em, I think I'll stay here too then." Edward said.  
"Oh Edward, then please call me later and tell me how Mary is." Bella asked.

"Of course." Edward said.

_I can hear the smile in his voice…AWE! _

"I'll walk out with you guys." Jasper said. I heard him stand up, and I felt gloomy as he walked away.

Once the door shut, I peeked through my eyelashes to see Edward sitting where Jasper just was. He gave me a small smile.

"To answer all of your questions and thoughts. No you are not weak, and yes Emmett was in that mood because of you. You're family Mary to him and me, and surprisingly I think Rosalie looks at you that way too. She called Emmett freaking out, and Emmett had to restrain her from going after Maria." I raised my eye brows at this, and a shooting pain in my left temple caused me to close my eyes.

"Ow!" I said involuntarily as I reached my hand up to my temple. I felt bumps.

"You have six stitches. I'm not surprised you don't remember. You looked like you were in shock, which Carlisle realized at once was the PTSD, so he put you in this room and we all sat here with you till you fell asleep." As he said this his eyes looked pained.

"Who found me? The last thing I remember is when I pushed to the ground."  
Edward nodded, "Yeah Carlisle said you weren't going to remember much." Then he gave me a grimace, "Jasper found you; he was walking by on his way home and saw you on the ground, as soon as Maria and her friends saw him they ran. He carried you to the hospital and called Rosalie, who called Emmett, and Emmett called dad."

_Jasper lives by that park? And he carried me all the way to the hospital?! But it's about a fifteen minute drive…so walking…what thirty minutes?_

"No, it took him about ten minutes." Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"What?!" I said, incredulous.

"He ran. When we got to the hospital he was freaking out. Rose said he was even worse when she first got there. He hasn't left your side until now." Edward gave me a small smile, "And to answer another one of your thoughts from earlier. I think that emotion was love Mary…"

"What?!" I asked again. I blushed, but then frowned. _But he doesn't… _

Edward looked at me hesitantly, "Actually…"  
I sat up at his words, "Spit it out!"

Edward chuckled, "I wish you could have seen him. He was very protective of you. I mean he sat here for five hours as you slept; the rest of us at least at dinner in the cafeteria."  
Something suddenly occurred to me, "How did Bella get here?"

Edward's face flushed, "Uhm, she and I were on our way to dinner when Emmett called me."

"Oh my gosh! Edward, I am so sorry I ruined your date!" I felt so bad.

"Don't feel bad." He smiled at me, "Us freaks have to stick together right?"  
I laughed at him. Oh…wait a second. "Jasper sat here for five hours?! What time is it?"

Edward grimaced, "About midnight."

"I ruined another day for everyone." I sighed, _maybe I really do need a babysitter…then I'd only ruin one person's day._

"I'm going to smack you if you think that again." Edward said seriously.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Edward grinned at me, and wiggled his eyebrows in an Emmett like fashion. "Come in!"

Jasper walked in, _he looks disheveled. His normally combed hair laying in every direction, and he looked tired with bags under his eyes. But despite all of that he was still beautiful. _  
Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised, his eyes showed his amusement, but also he looked like he would of rather not heard that.

"Okay, well now that you are awake I am going to tell dad." Edward said getting up, walking out the door.

I felt a little awkward with it just being Jasper and I. He stood there by the door for a minute, but then came and sat down on the chair beside me. I sat up all the way, so I could face him better.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes, he looked pained. "Don't."  
I was taken aback by his harsh tone. "What…what do you mean 'don't'?"

He continued to stare into my eyes, "It was my fault. Maria was only did this because she thought I broke up with her because of you."  
I looked down; my heart ached at his words. For some ridiculous reason I felt like crying. "Oh. Well it's not your fault that's what she thought." _Of course you weren't the reason Alice …so why did a small part of me _hope_ and think so? _Jasper put his hand on my cheek; it was warm, cradling the right side of my face in his hand.

"There is just something about you, I don't know if it's the absolute cheerfulness that swirl in your eyes, or the way you dance as you walk, or maybe it's just the way that when you look me in the eyes I feel like you can see straight to my soul; maybe it's all of that, but I'm drawn to you." He laughed a little shakily, "It sounds crazy, I've only had a single decent conversation with you; but I can't shake these feelings." He stared into my eyes, hand cradling my face, the entire time he spoke. "I want you to know, that I didn't break up with Maria because of you…I didn't even realize I had these feelings towards you till afterwards, that relationship with her was toxic, and wrong. But it wasn't until I saw you that I realized how terrible it was."  
I felt shocked, and thoroughly thankful that Edward could read minds. _This must be why he left the room!_ I made a mental note to thank him later.

Jasper suddenly smiled nervously, and breathed out a ragged breath looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

He removed his hand from my face, but it felt like he took a half of my soul as he did. He snapped his head up and looked at me seriously.

"I have no idea what you are thinking, but why do you look so sad?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I hesitated before I spoke, "Uh, uhm…whooaaa." I laughed self-consciously. "I-I just wasn't expecting you to say that."  
He looked a little rejected at me words. I quickly spoke so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"You're right, everything you said sounded crazy. But since I first saw you," I took in a deep breath, and nervously kept talking, "goodness, it's like you, a person I didn't even know, was suddenly everything."

_Oh geesh Alice! Now you sound like an idiot! _

I laughed nervously at myself, and dropped my eyes because Jasper looked like a fish out of water. We sat in an extremely awkward silence for what felt like forever. Suddenly Jasper laughed loudly.

"Who knew?" He whispered.

I looked up at him, and he was grinning.

"Mary, I really want to get to know you. But I just got out of a bad relationship, and we barely know anything about each other. So I don't want to jump head first into things. I mean, that didn't work out so well for Romeo and Juliet. But maybe start as friends?" He asked me, a million emotions swimming in his eyes.

I felt a little disappointed, but also curious and amused. Curious of the emotions in his eyes and amused that he just referred to us as Romeo and Juliet.

"Friends…" I contemplated.

"I want to do this right, and take things slow. You're worth doing this right." He smiled softly at me.

He grabbed both of my hands in his, as he did so his smile turned into a goofy looking grin.

"Now I have a good feeling that you heard our conversation about locking you up earlier."  
I sighed, "Yes."  
He squeezed my hands.

"I want you to know, none of them think you are a burden, especially Rose." He said softly.

I looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know."  
"At the least trust me about Rose, she is my twin sister; I know her pretty well." He smiled at me, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Okay." I said, I couldn't help but trust him when he looked at me like that.

We sat there for a few minutes, holding hands, just staring into each other's eyes, grinning like fools. As we were a thought crossed my mind. _Should I tell him about my visions? … I wish Edward was here to help me figure out if I can tell him that without freaking him out yet…_

**BBBBUZZ BUZZZZZ BBUZZZZ**

It was my phone vibrating in my pocket. _It can't be… _Jasper let go of my hands so I could grab my phone.

**From: Edward**

**Little freak! UHM without giving too much away, I can only tell you that you should tell him. Honesty is the best policy right? Also, you're really lucky I had just come back to check on you guys to see if you were done with your little chat…I was going to wait it out, but eh it was WAAAYYY to lovey dovey. Anyway, good luck! He is right about you're worth him taking this slow and right. But since you two seem to be working things out, I am going to head home. Dad said that he will check on you in the morning and that you should sleep. It is almost one am…be good, I'll know if he wasn't as nice as his thoughts were before I left…and to be honest, for being a guy; well he must really like and respect you. You could stay up and get to know each other, anyway I'm done rambling. Have fun!  
**

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at his text message. I silently thanked him, _Thanks freak! _

I looked back at Jasper as I put my phone back in my pocket and he looked a little upset.

"Edward is just letting me know that he is leaving, and that Carlisle told me to stay here over night and he'll check on me in the morning."

"Are you tired?" Jasper asked me, he looked at me almost like a parent worry about their child.

"Nope."  
"Does your head hurt?" He asked, "And don't even think about lying, I'll be able to tell." He warned.

I smiled, "A little, but talking to you is distracting me."  
He smiled back at me. I patted the space in front of me with my hand.

"Could you sit up here? This is going to sound crazy, but it's really being eye level with someone. It's making me feel like I have grown two feet." I said, slightly embarrassed. But it was true; it has been bugging me a little.

Jasper laughed, "Sure."

~000~

It was around four am now, and we have just been sitting on the hospital bed asking each other questions. I learned that Jasper works at a bakery, and he has a major sweet tooth; but he hates anything with cranberries. His favorite color is green, he likes goat cheese, his favorite subject is history, and he loves the history channel. He is a total geek; he loves Dr. Who, Stargate, and almost everything Sci-Fi. He asked me all of my favorite things and then I asked him about his childhood, but even thinking about how he would turn around and ask the same question. He had told me that his dad left and his best friend Peter's parents died, and now Peter lives with him. I decided that this would be the best time to bring up the visions, after he had turned the question back to me.

"Well I didn't really have many friends; most kids thought I was really weird." For the first time tonight I dropped my eyes from him, it felt like my heart broke when I did.

"Why would they do that?" He asked grabbing both of my hands like he did earlier.

"Because, eh, I-I am. I am weird, I mean. It's kinda strange, and complicated, and uh-uhm." Suddenly what Edward had told me earlier came to mind, about practicing. "Maybe I can show."  
I closed my eyes, trying to focus and concentrate. It took a minute or two, and Jasper sat silently holding my hands the whole time.

*"Jazz!" I squealed, "Yes, yes, yes, a million yes'!" He grinned goofily at me, as he put a ring on my finger. As soon as the ring on my finger he stood up and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I love you Alice."*

_WHOA! We're going to get married?! We are really soul mates! _I couldn't help but grin. _But I can't tell him that! _I was hoping for something a little sooner…crap.

"Uhm, give me another minute."

Now I was irritated that it wasn't working like I wanted it to, but secretly bubbling inside with joy and excitement. Jasper still sat there, I saw the curiosity and confusion burning in his eyes right before I closed mine. _Come on, come on! _I yelled in my head.

***BRRINNNGGG BBBRRRRRRINNG BBRRRRINNGG, **Jasper fumbled with his pocket getting his phone out, he had a strange look on his face. "Hey Pete, no I forget to go to the grocery tonight…I know, we totally need to figure out what that lady's name was. Maybe Rose can figure it out tomorrow…But hey it's like four am why are you calling me?"*

"Perfect!" I squealed, pulling out my phone. "What's your number?"

I asked without even thinking about it, but after it escaped my lips I felt a little embarrassed. Jasper looked at me confused, but then he smiled and gave me his number.

"Now, I'm not complaining, but why did I just give you my number?" Jasper asked with that goofy grin.

"I'm going to text you something, but you cannot read it until you're done with your phone call. Oh and you have to promise not to freak out, because it's weird."

Jasper nodded, "Oh so you texted me why people thought you were weird? Why can't you just say it? And wait, what do you mean after my ph-"

**BRRINNNGGG BBBRRRRRRINNG BBRRRRINNGG,** Jasper fumbled with his pocket getting his phone out, he had that same strange look on his face.

"Hey Pete, no I forget to go to the grocery tonight…I know, we totally need to figure out what that lady's name was. Maybe Rose can figure it out tomorrow…But hey it's like four am why are you calling me?" Jasper looked a little shocked, he looked me in the eyes, and a weird smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Pete, I will be home later. I'll explain it all then."

Jasper then proceeded to read the text message I had sent him. He sat there for about five minutes staring at him screen. I was starting to feel extremely nervous, _Oh no, Edward was wrong! He's going to leave, this is just too weird! _I was mentally freaking out, but when Jasper looked back up at me he was grinning.

"T-that was, uhm…wow." He said. Even though he was grinning I could still see he was in shock.

"I told you I was weird…" I said, _what's going to happen after he calms down? _I was starting to worry, but then he spoke and it was my turn to be in shock.

"Mary, uh, I was wondering how to tell you this all night, and no one besides Rose knows this." He took a deep breath, "I can _feel and see_ other people's emotions."

_What?_ _He can read people's emotions? _I stared at him for a moment, but then I grinned mischievously. I closed my eyes and thought the first time I met Rose.

"Intimidated…I'm guessing the first time you met Rose? Almost everyone, except for Emmett Cullen, has felt that way when they first met her." He said casually.

I felt my jaw drop.

"Hey! Don't look so shocked that I was telling the truth." He said grabbing my hands, he was laughing as he did so.

"Well, _friend. _This is a relief." I said laughing. _I wonder if Edward would be mad if I told Jasper about him?_

*"You did what?!" Edward hissed when I told him I told Jasper. We were eating breakfast together in that little café that we were in Thursday. To stop him from freaking out I explained to him about Jasper. I had been keeping my mind guarded since the hospital. Edward's eyes widened, "That makes sense, his thoughts were always very aware of everyone in the room. He even noticed when you were _asleep_ at the hospital and noticed his voice. His mind was filled with thoughts of love."*

"Mary!? Mary?!" Jasper was yelling and shaking my shoulders when my eyes focused.

"Why are you shaking me?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few moments, he looked panicked.

"Y-your eyes! Mary, they just like went blurry! You zoned out and couldn't hear me!" He was saying in a strained voice, and then he looked at me seriously, "Did you just have a vision?"  
I smiled at his question, "Yes…man you and Edward almost had the same reactions."  
Jasper frowned, "Edward knows?" he said quietly.

I grinned, "Yes, well I didn't have to tell him he just knows…see my vision was of his reaction of me telling you how he knows, and since he didn't react badly, well I'm going to tell you."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Okay?" He said unsure.

"Edward reads minds." I said quickly.

Jasper's eyes widened, _haha that's just the reaction Edward has in my vision! _

"He…reads….minds…?" Jasper asked incredulous.

~000~

We talked the rest of the morning away; from everything to stories of our weird abilities to our favorite hobbies. Sometimes we would just stare at each other for minutes. I felt so safe and free when I am with him. After Carlisle came to check on me, and since he wasn't surprised to see Jasper I guess Edward warned him, we went home. He insisted on walking me home, on the way we made plans to go out to dinner tomorrow. We also talked about how Edward, him, and I needed to hang out more. By the time we got to the house Esme was coming outside to leave for work.

"Oh Mary! I was so worried about you! You're no longer allowed to go to that park by yourself, okay? I can't handle you getting hurt all the time!" Esme said in relief and also sadness in her voice.

I smiled brightly at her, "Okay, that's probably a good idea."

I looked over at Jasper who was gaping at Esme his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"You work at the grocery store down the road!" He said, for some reason he looked relieved.

Esme chuckled, "Yes, you and your brother come in all of the time right? You never use a shopping cart?"  
This time Jasper chuckled, "Yes. My name's Jasper. I'm Mary's friend."

I sighed inwardly at the word 'friend' but smiled because I knew the outcome.

"Anne. I'm Mary's older sister." Esme smiled motherly at us both. "I'm off to work. Mary, please stay safe!" She said giving me a hug and waving to us both as she left.

Jasper and I sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other. He grinned his goofy grin at me and brought his face close to mine. I closed my eyes without thought. I felt his lips on my forward.

"This is where we part." He put his forward on mine as he said this.

"Text me later when you wake up, and maybe we can do something?" He looked at me questioningly.

I grinned at him, "I promise."

He smiled down at me, "Pinky promise?" His goofy grin came out again.

I giggled, "Pinky promise."  
We crossed our pinky and held our hands like that, just looking into each other's eyes.

_I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life._ I thought happily.

He kissed my hand and then we said goodbye, for now.

_I feel like I am living out a fairy tale… _I fell asleep dreaming of my future with Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**A/N** Happy chapter! I pretty much had a grin on my face the entire time I wrote this. What did you guys think? Let me know!  
Oh and a special thanks to those who comment, follow, and favorite the story. Also a very special thanks to those who comment on every chapter, (you know who you are!) thank you; you're the encouragement that has been making me write so much, and not only encouragement but inspiration.

Okay, I will give you the title of the next chapter. (:

Chapter Eight: Group Date.

Yep! Hopefully you guys will like it. (: Oh also, I will be posting in Jasper's POV story She's my Sunshine soon, check out his story if you haven't yet! (:


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Group Date.

It's been six days since I stayed up at the hospital all night with Jasper. He started hanging out with the gang, and Bella has too. So we all decided we should have a group _dinner_, well Rose and I are secretly calling it a_ date_. No one is officially dating anyone, but you would have to blind to miss the attractions in our group. We have hung out in smaller groups, because of all our different work schedules. Edward and Jasper get along really well, and I think it has something to do with our "freaky little talents" as Edward calls them. Rose, Bella, and I went shopping and it was really fun; Bella even had fun once she found out from Rose that Edward's favorite color is blue. Emmett called Rose and told her that in the middle of our shopping trip. We had planned the group "dinner" that morning, so we were all shopping for something to wear for it. Rose decided on a red blouse that was in my opinion and Bella's a little too low cut, and dark straight leg pants, and red flats. Bella, rather hesitantly at first, picked out a pretty deep blue quarter sleeve shirt. She claimed that she had enough jeans, and wouldn't budge on shoes either. I had a hard time deciding, but I picked out a green quarter sleeve dress that goes down to just below my knees. It was flowy with a white shimmer to it. Since it is only fifteen days till school starts, Rose and I blew our pay checks on some new clothes for school. Bella looked positively frightened that we would spend so much money on clothes. We definitely need to loosen her up to shopping.

Tomorrow night is our dinner, and since Rose and I work together tomorrow we are just going to go back to her house to get ready. Emmett is probably the most excited about this dinner, he keeps grinning every time one of us talks about it.

"Alice?"

Hearing that name awake me from my thoughts. Edward was standing in front of me waving his hand.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked, looking around making sure no one else was here.

After Em and Edward found out, they have asked me a lot of questions about my past. I was surprised to see how great it felt to let out all of the horrible memories I had locked away.

"I called you Mary about ten times, and I was afraid you were going t to pass out from a vision or something. But I only had to say Alice one." Edward said, he looked a little worried.

I laughed to ease his pain, "Oh no, I wasn't having a vision! I was just thinking of dinner tomorrow night." I smiled brightly as I said this.

Edward smiled back, "Ah, Emmett keeps zoning out too when he thinks about that."

"Emmett zoned out? That doesn't happen very often!"

Edward chuckled, "Oh I know. He has the attention span of thirty seconds."  
I smacked Edward's arm, "That wasn't nice to say about Em!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "You didn't disagree."  
I laughed, shrugging. What he said was true. I was looking over at Edward when I wondered something.

"Oh hey, why are you in my house?"

Edward tensed, "Oh, uhm, I-I wanted to ask you out to lunch today."  
"We go out to lunch all of the time, so why are you nervous about it tod-"

*"Jake! No way, my dad totally wouldn't let me ride a motor cycle." Bella said sadly. "Awe come on Bells! I keep you safe." A tall tanned boy said with a grin. Bella looked down at the trashed motorcycles. "Alright, this does look like fun! And I miss hanging out with you." Bella smiled at the boy kindly. The boy smiled back, "Well then we need to start looking for parts. How about this Saturday?" Bella grimaced, "I have dinner with my friends that night, but we can in the morning?" The boy smiled, "That works!"*

My vision had cut me off from my sentence and I was just sitting on my bed with my eyes wide.

"Who's that?" I whispered out loud.

Edward sighed, "Her best friend Jacob Black." He whispered back.  
"Do you think she likes him?"

Edward threw his hands up, "I don't know! But they have known each other for _years!_"

Edward stood up from my bed and started pacing around the room.

"First Mike, now Jacob. How many guys does Bella hang out with? And why do all of them have to look at her like they are madly in love with her?"  
_I wish he knew…_ I stopped my thoughts and started thinking about something else, anything else.

Edward stopped his pacing and stared at me. I tried to put on an innocent expression.

"Know what?" He asked in a forced calm voice.

"Sheesh you're really good at this mind reading this, I thought with all of your own thoughts at the moment that you might have missed mine." I said trying to walk around the question.

Edward started to glare at me.

_Ugh, I need a way out of this!_ I started thinking of ways that I could get out of this.

*"Look Edward, I just don't think it's going to work." Bella whispered quietly. Edward looked like he was in sheer agony. "Why?" Bella looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't share the feelings that you have for me. I just see you as a friend."*

Edward looked pale, he didn't say a word.

"Edward," I spoke gently, "That vision was really blurry I couldn't see where the background was or anything. That doesn't have to happen."  
He looked me in the eyes at my words. "I can't let that happen."  
Then he turned around and left, I heard the front door close with a little too much force.

_Great! _I thought sadly, I know for a fact that even if that did happen, that other vision is still clear. But maybe it is so clear because Edward fights for it? I sighed and laid down on my bed, wondering how dinner is going to go now that Edward had seen that.

~000~

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her quietly.  
Bella shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

"It could be a suicide mission." Rose interjected.

"But totally worth it!" I smiled brightly at Bella.

Bella let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do you really think so?"

Rose and I grinned, "Yes!" We said at the same time.

Bella took a deep breath and walked towards us from across the room. She had her hands out beside her to keep her balance.

"They are only two inch heels Bella; you're not walking on a tight rope." I said, laughing.

"Oh no, it is for Bella. She cannot walk on a flat surface without falling." Rose said, jokingly serious.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Thanks for all the support guys!"

We were getting ready for our big date, I mean dinner, with the guys right now. Rose and I were excited and anxious all through work. Bella meet up with us at Rose's house. Jasper had gone over to the Cullen's house to get ready with the rest of the guys before we had even gotten off of work.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" I asked out loud.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled, "Video games." She spoke confidently.

Bella laughed, "Edward talks about some war game that he plays with Jasper all of the time."  
Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, when Jazz isn't talking to Mary he is typically playing that game."  
I frowned, "I didn't know Jasper liked video games that much."

Bella and Rosalie's eye brows shot up, the both looked surprised.

"You guys have talked and hung out a lot this week and he never once mentioned his game?" Rose asked incredulously.

I shook my head no.

"Edward goes on about this game with Jasper all of the time." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, so does Emmett." Rose added.

"Oh." Was all I could say because I pulled myself together. "Well we talk about a lot of things, so I'm sure this just slipped his mind."  
Rose looked doubtful, "What do you guys talk about?"  
_Well other than our talents, _"The bakery that he works at, what went on that day, plans we have with the group, he talks about Sci-Fi movies that he just _has _to show me because he can't believe that I haven't seen them yet. Yeah know the normal things."

Rose just sat there quietly, and Bella was not looking at me.

"What?" I asked them, trying not to panic. _What are they not telling me?_

Rose gave me an apologetic smile, "It's nothing."  
Bella's head shot over in Rose's direction. "Rose! We can't not tell her!"

Everything in me started to freak out. "Tell me what?" I asked in a strained voice.

_Is me not knowing about a video game really that important?  
_Rose glared at Bella, "I can't betray my brother. He is the one who has to tell her!"  
"Tell me what?!" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Mary is our friend! I understand your loyalty to your brother, but she has the right to know!" Bella said in an authoritative voice that I have never heard her use before.

Rose's glare faltered, "I just don't know the reasons he hasn't yet."

"Hasn't what?" I asked desperately.

"We never want the one we like to know our bad side, but this is something big, and it's something she at least needs to ask him about." Bella argued.

"I agree with that. I don't think we should tell her, he has to do it." Rose said reluctantly.

"TELL ME WHAT!?" I screamed.

Both girls looked over at me with shocked faces at my outburst, but their expressions quickly turned into looks of pity and apologetic eyes.

"Maybe you should ask Jazz after dinner." Rose offered.

"I don't even know what I am supposed to be asking." I said in a slightly irritated voice.

Bella gave me a sad smile, "Ask him about Jenks."

~000~

We arrived at The Lodge for dinner; it was the fanciest restaurant around. Everyone was dolled up, and looked stunning. The boys all wore dress shirts with nice dark jeans and dress shoes. Everyone had looks of excitement and fun. I was trying to match their moods, but I was nervous about this Jenks person. Neither Rose nor Bella would tell me anything more. I wouldn't get it out of my thoughts. Edward seemed to notice my thoughts and gave me a look when they first saw us girls when we arrived at the restaurant. He ended up sitting on my right, with Rose on my left. Emmett was across from Rose, Jasper was across from me, and Bella was across from Edward.  
_Edward, if you're listening, accidently bump me with your elbow if Jasper is picking up on my mood. If he isn't, and I hope he isn't, run your fingers through your hair._

Edward lifted his hands to run his fingers through his hair, and bumped me in the shoulder.

"Oh sorry Mary!" He said looking at me with a somewhat curious expression.

_Uh! Edward, what the heck was that!  
_"Bella, you, Mary and I have to go out for coffee Monday. We do it regularly because I take her to work those days. But it would be fun, and you and Mary drink the same coffee, both using _half and half _and everything!" Edward said, emphasizing on the half and half.

Jasper gave him a strange look, "Mary hates half and half. She says it has a bad taste, she would rather drink her coffee black. I thought you knew that Edward?" Jasper asked in a doubtful voice.

Edward laughed it off, "Oh that's right! Oh thoughtless of me, I knew she had something with half and half."  
~000~  
After that fiasco Edward and I stopped trying to communicate silently and with signals. Dinner went smoothly and everyone talked cheerfully. The subject of school was brought up when we were all eating chocolate cheesecake for desert.

"Oh, I'm sure we will all have plenty of classes together." Bella said, "That's something that can be a really good thing or a really bad thing."  
Emmett laughed, "You mean lil Mikey following you around all but panting is a good thing?" Emmett said jokingly, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.

Bella rolled her eyes and punched Jasper in the arm, "Please pass that to Emmett for me!"

Jasper tensed up tightly for a moment; the moment was quick, so quick I almost missed it; almost.

"My pleasure!" He said as he turned to his right and punched Emmett in the arm. "That's for insulting the lady."  
Emmett just grinned, "It's sad that Eddie boy is letting another man defend his girl's honor."  
The whole table became quiet at once. Those two aren't official, and then there is her friend Jake.

Rose laughed, "Oh well Jasper has always been one to stick up for those who can't fight for themselves."  
Bella rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were a bright red, "I can defend myself, I just wasn't leaning over Jasper's desert to do so!"

Emmett laughed off the tension, and then turned his eyes towards me. "Mar-Mar you've been uncommonly quiet all night." He said.

I sighed inward, _geesh Emmett! Do you always have to point out things that other's would like to be kept quiet!? _

Edward chuckled quietly beside me, but not quietly enough.  
"What's so funny?" Emmett asked confused.

Edward stopped laughing for a moment. But he recovered quickly, _as he always does._ I thought jealously.

"Oh it's just I think it's curious how anyone is supposed to get a word in when you're cracking jokes and being the entertainment of the night."  
Emmett shrugged, but he had a very triumphant and prideful grin on his face. "I try."  
_Thank you Edward! _

Edward turned and smiled at me.

~000~

As we were all walking outside Jasper grabbed my hand, "Hey guys, Mary and I are going to walk home."  
Emmett opened his mouth to say something, probably something inappropriate but Rose grabbed his arm.

"Don't even." She said threateningly, dragging him towards the cars.

Emmett sighed, but turned around and wiggled his eye brows suggestively at us.

Bella and Edward both looked back at us with sad smiles.

We walked in silence for a while, my house was probably a thirty minute walk from my house. It gave us plenty of time to talk, but for some reason I was afraid to say anything. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Mary." Jasper said quietly.

I looked over at him, to see him staring at me. "Yes?"  
He stopped walking, "Why haven't you said a single word to me tonight?"  
I looked down at the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and hesitated before speaking. "Because, the only thing I wanted to ask you is something I didn't want to say in front of the whole group."  
Jasper was quiet for a moment, but eventually spoke in a patient voice. "And what would that be?"

I built up the courage to look up into his face; I needed to be able to see his reaction.  
"How is Jenks?"  
Jasper's whole body tensed and his eyes clouded over. "What?" He asked in horror.

He let go of my hand and backed away from me. "No…no, I, no." He stumbled over his words. "I can't believe her!" Jasper wouldn't look me in the face.

He looked lost, and completely taken off guard. He looked angry, something I had never seen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Jasper spat out at me in a harsh voice, and then he ran away.

I stood there in shock.

_Who is Jenks? And why did he cause Jasper to freak out like that and leave me here alone?_

I heard a strange chocking noise and felt my body shaking, but then I saw the tears fall down onto the sidewalk and understood that the chocking noise was me.

I tried to keep myself together, but I slowly crumbled to the ground. I don't know how long I stayed there, but eventually I heard my cell phone ringing. I fumbled with my purse searching for my phone. I didn't even look at the name, I just answered.

"Hello?" My voice sounded thick, and came out in a strained and horse croak.

"Mary?! Are you okay!? Where are you?!" Edward's worried voice came flooding into my ears.

I let out a sob, "Just a little ways from the restaurant."

"I'm coming to get you. Where is Jasper? Did he hurt you?!" Edward demanded.

"He ran off, and no he just yelled at me. I've never seen him so angry! I don't even know why it affected me like this." I said sadly.  
"Look stay on the phone until I come and get you!" Edward said frantically and I heard a car engine starting.

"Okay."  
I tried to stop myself from crying, but it was like my whole body was just torn to pieces. This was ridiculous. Jasper wasn't going to hurt me, he would never do that…

Bright lights blurred my vision and I heard tires screeching.

"MARY!" Edward called out to me.

He kneeled down beside me, "Come on, let's get you in the car."  
I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right here until I figure out what just happened here.

Edward sighed and laid down on the sidewalk beside me.

"I'm so sorry Alice." He whispered beside me.

_Alice?_ I thought it was strange he called me by my real name.

"I'm sorry that he didn't tell you the truth about him, and that you can't tell him the truth about yourself."

* * *

**A/N **I am so sorry it took me so long! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought! I love getting feedback from you guys. And a special thank you to those who comment frequently! You guys have no idea how much you encourage me! (: Oh and I will be posting chapter two in Jasper's POV soon! Also, I went through and changed all the chapter titles, so that this wouldn't say chapter nine when it was really eight! (:

Here is a little preview of the next chapter.

Chapter Nine, Maybe I Was Wrong.

From that moment on I knew this whole thing was wrong. Spying on people, talking behind their backs, hiding things from them; maybe we weren't truly friends.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N **Since I was so terribly late in posting the last chapter, I thougt I would post this for you guys. I hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way, I have Internet again, YAY, so I will be posting more reliably. (: NOW TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Nine, Maybe I Was Wrong.

Edward and I laid there on the sidewalk; he didn't say a word as I sobbed. I didn't need to tell him what happened; he only needed to read my thoughts.

"Are you ready to go home?" He whispered to me softly when my sobs finally died down.

_I'm sorry._

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me incredulously.

_Because I am being pathetic and sobbing all over the sidewalk, and that caused you to lay here with me and witness my unbelievably stupid behavior. _

Edward popped on up on his side, leaning on his elbow. "What is stupid is that you would even think that! Now I'm not really good with this crying thing and making you feel better, but I do not think that laying on the sidewalk will help, and you really need a girl right now."

Edward picked me up, easily, and put me in his car.

"We're taking you home." He said matter of factly.

~000~

_Ugh, light! _

Was my first thought when I woke up. The window was allowing the sun shine in my face, and when I tried to move there was a pair of arms around me.

_Oh yeah…_

Edward had taken me home and him and Esme somehow managed to talk me into changing from my wrinkled dirty dress to my pajamas. Edward went home when I had stopped crying. But unfortunately that didn't last long. Esme and I sat up all night talking about it all the while I cried. I don't even understand my feelings; I don't know why this has affected me so strongly.

I carefully untangled myself from Esme's arms and went down stairs to get some breakfast. Something smelled good,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I stepped into the kitchen.

"WHOA! OW! Mar-Mar it's too early to be yelling!" Emmett said.

There was Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Bella all standing in my kitchen and cooking a giant breakfast.

Everyone looked a little sheepish.

"Well Bella is an amazing cook, and Rose has an awesome movie collection, and Emmett brought some board games, and I brought my keyboard." Edward spoke in a casual but almost timid way.

"A fun day with all of us, and some comfort food and Edward playing." Bella said kindly, although her cheeks were a little red from Edward's compliment.

I was moved by my friend's endeavors. I felt something warm and thick on my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

_You need to pull yourself together, all of your friends are here, and you don't need to ruin what they are doing for you. Maybe you need to have some fun._

Edward smiled at me, "Good, it seems that you are in agreement."

~000~

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Edward cried out.

Rosalie laughed evilly, rubbing her hands together. "OH YES!"

Bella, Emmett, and I were rolling on the floor laughing. My stomach felt like it was going to split down the sides.

"SHE…TOTALLY….KICKED YOUR….SCRONY BUTT!" Bella said between her giggles.

"NO! Redo! Redo! I totally went easy on her!" Edward tried to say confidently.

"You are sweating Ed! She didn't even mess up her hair!" Emmett bellowed out.

Edward crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"  
"I cannot believe Rosalie just beat you at arm wrestling!" I giggled out.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying this!" Edward muttered out.

"HA! I am! I wish you could have seen your face!" Rose said trying to mimic him.

Emmett scrunched his face together and crossed his eyes, "Noo, he looked like this!"

Bella and I started laughing harder at Emmett's face.

"Edward, Rose has been beating you all day! First at Monopoly, then Twister, then chutes and ladders, she guessed your every turn at charades, and now this! You should just give up!" I said to him.

He glared at me, "You're not helping!"

Bella patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, we understand. You just aren't manly enough to admit you've been beaten by a girl."  
Everyone was shocked that Bella would say such a thing. Emmett was the first one to recover.

"HAHAHAHA! You're great! I mean you are freaking the best! OH man Edward, not only did Rose kick your butt but now Bella…HAHAHA!" Emmett was grinning like a fool.

Rose high fived Bella. Edward picked up an empty bowl and muttered something about refilling it.

*CRASH*  
Suddenly the room was showered in glass. There were some screams and I felt tiny little pieces of glass cut into my arms.

"Is everyone okay!?" Edward said running back into the room.

*CRASH*  
The window on the other side of the room busted, causing glass to shoot at us again.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

The two boys ran over to the girls and checked them. And I felt a twinge of pain that they all have each other. As I looked around at all of them I noticed the rocks that were used to break the windows. Emmett turned to me and was looking me over.

"Are you okay!?" He asked in a serious tone.

I nodded my head. He gave me a nothing look over and then ran outside. Edward walked over to me holding on the rocks.

"There is something written on both of them." He said with a hard look.

**Guess who came back to me last night?**

I felt my entire body go numb as Edward slowly handed me the next rock.

**HE'S MINE**

I gave Edward back the rocks and walked outside. What I saw, well it was something I wish I wouldn't have. I walked out into the middle of the yard and looked around me. Emmett ran over to me the moment he saw me and engulfed me in a hug, as if to protect me from the sight. But it was too late, I had already seen it. There were a couple dozen of pictures of Jasper and Maria hanging all over each other scattered across the yard. The worst part was that they were all dated, from last night and early this morning. Jasper was even wearing the exact clothes from last night. Everything inside of me felt broken.

~000~

Bella called her dad, and Edward called his dad. Dr. Cullen checked half of us while Chief Swan had us the other half give our statements. Todd came over to make sure that neither Esme nor I's photos were taken during this whole situation. It seemed like the whole town came to see what was going on; these types of things don't happen very often in our quiet little town. It was a little embarrassing to see all these people staring at us; but luckily we had picked up all of the pictures before they got a chance to see them. We were all just having a fun and relaxing day, so we were all in shock that it had to end like this. Esme came home and cooked up a large dinner to feed everyone even the detectives that came over.

Emmett was worried (although both Doctor Cullen and Chief Swan said this most likely wouldn't happen) that they may try to come back tonight. Rosalie was too angry to go home and face Jasper and Emmett and Edward's were not letting me out of their sights. Chief Swan was a little hard to convince to let Bella stay, but Carlisle said that he would stay the night too and help Esme watch over us all. So everyone is staying at my house tonight. Us girls were all sleeping in my room and all of the boys were sleeping downstairs. After everyone had showered and eaten, we went to our rooms and tried to get some sleep; it had turned out to be an extremely stressful day.

Rose, Bella, and I took all the blankets and pillows from my room and created one massive bed on the floor. Although none of us would say it aloud, I think we were all to terrified to sleep apart. I ended up being in the middle of the two girls and we were all silent until it finally become too unbearable.

"Why did he do that?" I asked quietly.

It was the question that had been running through my mind. Maria's behavior didn't surprise me, but his did; and it hurt.

"I don't know." Rose chocked out angrily.

She sounded like she was crying, but it was too dark to see.

"You could also turn to Edward." Bella said quietly.

_WHAT?! _

Before I even had a chance to respond someone was whisper-yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Rose spat.

I felt Bella shrug. "You too seem so close and he seems to always be there when you need him."  
"That's what makes him a good friend." Rose retorted.

_Bella thinks there is something going on between Edward and I? _

"Come on, the two of them are always together, they go out for coffee and stuff. He was also the first one to worry about her not being home yet yesterday night and then he stayed out on the sidewalk with her and everything." Bella said, in a tight voice.

Rose didn't have anything to say to that. I can see Bella's point. I don't think neither Edward nor I thought of it that way. There is also the whole _talent _thing, and that brings us close, and he knows about my past. He knows all of the things I can't tell anyone else, so of course we are close; but it's nothing like what Bella is thinking!

"Bella…it's not like that. Were just really good friends. He is like my older brother." I said.

Bella was silent.

_OH please, come on…I really need something that will make her believe me!_

*Jake and Bella hug. "Jake you're my family! You're like the brother I never had!" Bella said happily. Jake smiled, "You're my little sis Bells!" Bella pulled back from the hug and gave Jake a mock glare. "I'm older than you! So you're my little brother, and that makes me the big sister!" Jake scoffed, "What no way! I am waaay more mature!"*

_THANK YOU RANDOM VISIONS! I LOVE YOU!_

"Edward and I are like you and Jake." I said quietly, crossing my fingers, and hoping she would understand.

"How do you know about Jake?" Bella asked immediately.

"Oh please, Edward freaks out about him all of the time!" Rose said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Then I hear Em complain about Edward's complaining."

Bella was quiet for a few moments, but then she let out a sigh. "Oh."

Rose laughed, "How strange that both of you were jealous of something that wasn't even true."

Bella laughed a little too, "Yeah."

_Well I'm glad everyone else is happy and has their person. But it kind of makes me feel even more alone…STOP THAT ALICE! You should be happy for your friends, not having a pity party for yourself!_

"So does this mean you two may finally get together?" I asked.

Bella squirmed around a bit before answering. I could imagine her cheeks turning scarlet.

"I don't know, maybe." She said a little giddy. "What about Emmett and Rose?" She asked in return.

Rose rolled over on her side so that her back was facing me. "Good night!" She said a little briskly, but you could hear the smile in her voice.

Bella and I giggled quietly, but with that the two of them eventually fell asleep.

I carefully got up and opened my door. I went and sat down on the stairs.

_EDWARD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THIS FAR AWAY, OR IF YOU ARE EVEN AWAKE, I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU. _

I leaned my head up against the wall and sighed, maybe he's already awake. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. It was running ramped with thoughts and memories of all of those pictures that were on the lawn.

Suddenly I felt someone touch me. My eyes shot open to see Rosalie and not Edward sitting beside me.

"I'm really sorry about my brother." She said quietly.

I shrugged, "It's not your fault…but thank you."

Rose sniffled, "I know what it's like to…be disappointed and hurt by Jasper."

I looked over at her, but she was staring at her knees.

"This isn't who he really his deep down, it's who he turned into after something happened to me and it became worse when our father ditched us, but it reached an even more horrible level after his friend Peter's parents died." She took a deep breath before continuing. "A few years ago I was walking home alone, and there was a drunken teenage boy who saw me, well no he saw me as an opportunity." She said in a cold voice. "I didn't see the danger in him; I didn't know that these types of things could happen to me. I mean I knew about them, but I never thought that it would actually happen." She took another deep breath and then quickly spoke the next words. "He raped me, and then left me in the street. It took all I had to get home." She sniffled, "So when Jazz saw me like that, something snapped. Then after everything with our dad and then Peter, he just became angry. He said he wanted to protect us all, so he began fighting. Him and Peter joined a fight club and got a gym membership. He was always silently angry, but he tried to fool everyone with his calm exterior. He couldn't fool me; I mean I am his twin for goodness sakes." Rose shook her head and let out a quiet irritated chuckle, "He thought he was doing what was best, but he only made things worse. He never let anything go, and it made him bitter." Rose spoke the next words in disgust. "He met Maria at the fight club; she is like the cheerleader that cheers them all on." She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself, and it reminded me of Jasper. "Fighting was his life, and it was up until a few weeks ago. He started missing meetings and working out at the gym less, he seemed to have lightened up." Rose looked over at me and smiled, "I think it was you who did that to him." Rose laughed, in good humor this time, "I mean he was annoying Peter with his sunny attitude. It was strange, but refreshing. I was getting really worried about him; he was going to fight himself to death. But I think what happened was he found a reason to live. With all the bitter and ugly things that had happened to him, I think he fights to release his anger on the world; although in the beginning it did start out as a way to learn how to protect us, but that was before Maria. So when he met you, you who was this little bundle of happy, joyful, frolicking, annoyingly positive no matter how much I gave you crap at work, and loving girl, I think he began to realize that you were everything he will never be again; and everything that he wanted. You complete my brother, Mary."

I was speechless at her words. _I complete him? So why did he turn around and do something like this? _

"I can't tell you about Jenks that is something he needs to tell you some day; whether you end up together or not. And I can't explain, neither do I encourage his behavior in the past twenty four hours, but I think you need to know what he is really like. It was so unlike him to just leave you last night in the dark, by yourself. I was so surprised when I found out. But I think the reason was is because he thought that leaving you was better than him showing you the darkest side of him; and that's what Jenks is."

I was overwhelmed with information right now; I was trying to process everything she had told me.

"Has he stopped fighting?" I asked.

Rose hesitated, "Uh not exactly, and I think that is part of the problem. He has been fighting less, but hasn't completely stopped." then Rose chuckled, "That's why he never told you about his favorite game…he didn't want to talk about fighting around you. I think he wanted, and probably still does, want to change for you."

I scoffed, "Yeah and sucking face with Maria just proves that doesn't it." I said a little too bitterly.

"I agree. He'll regret it; if he doesn't already. And he won't be let off the hook so easily. He is going to get his rear end kicked by everybody." Then Rose put her arm around me.

_She told me something, that I don't think very many people know…maybe I can tell her my secret. _

"Thank you for telling me all of that." I said quietly.

Rose shrugged, "You're my friend, and I see you as family." She was quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "And I trust you." She said a little choked up.

"Well then I have something I want to tell you too." _And I wish I could tell you more. _

Rose was quiet while she waited for me to build the courage to speak.

_Might as well just get it over with._

"I can see the future." I blurted out.

Rose jumped beside me, "WHAT?" She bellowed in an Emmett like manner.

"SSSHHHHH!" I whisper-yelled.

"You're joking right?!" She said quieter.

"…No."  
She was wide eyed and jaw dropped.

_Okay, come on visions…don't fail me now._

I scrunched my face trying to focus.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked me in a 'you're acting weird' voice.

"Hold on! I'll show you."  
"Uuhh okay…" Rose said unsurely.

_VISIONS, WHERE ARE YOU!? VISIONS, COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!_

* "CHOCOLATE CHICKEN FINGERS? REALLY!" Emmett said sleepily. "NOOO GIVE THEM BACK!" *

The vision caused me to giggle, but I quickly covered my mouth.

"What?" Rose asked me curiously.

"Okay, hehe...oh man. You'll die of laughter here soon. Emmett's going to talk about chocolate chicken fingers and then yell that someone gives them back." I said quietly.

Rose looked doubtful, "Wh-" Rose was interrupted by Emmett's sleepy voice.

"CHOCOLATE CHICKEN FINGERS? REALLY!"

It was quiet for a few minutes and Rose looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"NOOO GIVE THEM BACK!"

There was a noise from down stairs. "Emmett get off of me and go to sleep! I didn't take any freaking chocolate chicken fingers!"

"You're lying!" Emmett said grumpily.

"What? What the heck Em! Get off!" Edward whisper yelled

There was a loud sound, and then we heard snoring.

There was nothing that could have stopped the giggles that erupted us two in that moment. We tried covering our mouths but the whole thing was just hilarious.

"What are you to laughing about?"

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs. He climbed up the stairs to us.

"Em always does that. It's crazy and annoying." Edward said annoyed.

"HAHA I told you Rose!"

Rose shook her head, "Look I thought you just pulling my leg at first, but that…that was completely unpredictable!"

Edward's jaw dropped. "You told her?" He asked surprised.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, we were having a bonding moment."

Edward looked at Rose, "Of course I knew! She and I are like best friends! And of course I am surprised that she told you! It's the exact reason you're surprised."

Rose's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

Edward just smirked. "Yeah, scary isn't it."

Rose looked like she was about to faint. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked faintly.

Edward laughed, "Just like Mary can see the future."

Rose was quiet for a few minutes as she took in all of this. But then she suddenly grinned evilly.

"UGH! GOSH WHY!?" Edward complained quietly.

"What?" _Now I feel out of the loop._

"You don't want to be in this loop!" Edward said in a disgusted voice, "Did she tell you that she and Emmett made out yesterday? Ugh gross Rose! I NEVER wanted to know any of that about Emmett!" Edward covered his eyes, like it would help erase the images in his head.

"WHAT?! Is that why you didn't say thing about him earlier?" I asked, incredulous.

Rose's face flushed a little, "Yeeaahhh." She was grinning wildly.

"You so have to tell me all about that!" I squealed quietly.

Edward held his hands up, "Ugh please wait until I'm asleep!"

"Fine." Rose said quietly.

Edward started to walk down the stairs, but then half way down he stopped.

"Uh Mary, Rose…I, I, uh, I think there is someone outside." He whispered.  
Rose and I exchanged looks and then walked down stairs with him.

"Let's go out the back door so we don't wake any one up, in case it's nothing." I suggested.

They both nodded and we headed towards the kitchen. We quietly crept the back door open and walked outside. As we walked around the back of the house we heard two people talking.

"Jasper it is too late to be here!" Someone said briskly.

"Shut up Pete, look I have to do this!" Jasper said harshly.

At Jasper's voice, Edward started to walk towards them, but Rose and I held him back.

_I want to hear this Edward…please!_

Edward stayed still, but was very tense.

"She isn't going to want anything to do with you! You heard what Maria did." I'm assuming it was Peter who said this.

"I have to try!" Jasper choked out, "You don't understand what she means to me!"  
Peter laughed, "Yeah, I think I do…but Jazz, Maria still has the recording of your talking about Mary when you were drunk. You know as well as I do that if she ever heard that she would never even look at you. Not to mention the fact that Rosalie will kill you when she finds out."

"You know that is out of context!" Jasper said roughly.

"Yeah but it doesn't sound like it is! I wouldn't believe you if I hadn't of been there Jazz!" Peter said just as roughly.

"Maybe I just don't have to tell her!" Jasper blurted out.

"Not tell Mary?" Peter sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why does she have to know?" Jasper asked.

"Well it probably wouldn't make a difference; you've already kept a thousand things from her, what's one thing more!" Peter spat.

Jasper didn't say anything.

"You're ruining everything with this girl…" Peter said quietly, "And I don't think I can stand by your side while you break this girl's and your own heart."

From that moment on I knew this whole thing was wrong. Spying on people, talking behind their backs, hiding things from them; maybe we weren't truly friends. Maybe we really didn't know anything about each other, maybe Rosalie was wrong, and maybe my visions were wrong. Just maybe all of this was wrong.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, this chapter kind of makes me sad...but bear with me! (: And here is a preview of the next chapter!

Chapter 10, Bella's Blues, Rose's Revenge, Edward's Emotions, and Emmett's Enlist.

I grabbed the jug of apple juice out of the fridge and a bag of Fritos from the pantry. _There are just so many things a girl can take, and this, this is too much. But at least I know I am not the only one with problems._ And with that I opend my apple juice and my Fritos and I did what every girl considerds a sin but it's something we all do, I partook in feeding my emotions until there wasn't a drop of juice or a crumb of Fritos left...and it felt good.

~000~

Bella slapped Edward across the face, "Well I hope you are happy!"

~000~

Rose threw the basket at, "WHAT!?"

~000~

Emmett put down the letter, a mixture of excitement and pride crossed his face.

~000~

Edward was playing his piano, swaying to the music. His eye's were shut and he looked completely closed off to the world.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Ten, Bella's Blues, Rose's Revenge, Edward's Emotions, and Emmett's Enlist.

"Hunny, you look so tired!" The little old lady that comes in every Friday morning told me as a poured her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Oh yes, but I'm fine." I tried my best to smile genuinely at her.

She made a face at me, "You need sleep! You are far too young to have those bags under your eyes!"

I chuckled a little, "I feel like in the past few weeks have been a life time."

The little old lady clicked her tongue at me and motioned to the seat across from her, "Sit, sit!"

I looked around me, "Uhm, I don't know if I can…I am working."

The lady rolled her eyes, "No one is here this early! That's why I come in the morning. Now sit down!" she waved her hand towards the seat.

I sat down at her request. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Now tell me what the problem is." She said pulling knitting supplies out of her purse.

I wasn't sure what I should tell her, is it really alright to tell this lady my problems; well the ones I am allowed to share?

She must have realized my hesitation, and looked up at me. "Sometimes it's good to have an unbiased, outside source to have a look at things. A pair of fresh eyes." Then she laughed, "Although mine are not as fresh as they used to be, they are still as sharp." She smiled at me kindly; it reminded me of Esme's encouraging smile.

"It's a long story." I warned.

The lady waved her hand at me, "I've got plenty of time!"

I took a deep breath and began telling the little old lady my story of the past few weeks. I told her a little about my sister and I moving here to Forks to live next to my uncle Todd (but this was brief because I felt terrible lying to her) and then I told her how I met all of my friends and then my stress causing me to pass out. I told her about their little protection detail and I told her how I started to know Jasper, I told her about Maria and what she did to my house last week. I also told her about the conversation Edward, Rose, and I overheard between Peter and Jasper.

"But that isn't even when things started to get bad."  
The little old lady raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm guessing Jasper is at the center of it?"

I smiled at her, "If it was only that easy."  
"Well don't keep me waiting! What happened next?"

I closed my eyes as I remembered everything that has happened this past week; and goodness a lot happened.

"First it was Bella drama on Monday."

**Monday Flashback**

It's 6am. I can't sleep, I can't focus, I can't do anything; I feel useless. I rolled around in my bed, moving pillows around, changing my position until I was done trying to fall back asleep. I looked around my room for some inspiration on something to do. _Tennis shoes…maybe I should go out for a run? That doesn't require much thought or focus; I can just lose myself. _Smiling at the thought, I got up, changed and put my trusty coral colored sneakers and went outside.

"Hmmmhhhhmmmmhhmhmhmhmmmhhhhhmmmmmhhh" Humming as I jogged down the sidewalk, it was like suddenly everything that has been weighing down on me from the past month or so was gone; and I was free!

_So let's run a little faster! _

It was like the farther I ran the lighter I felt, and I just couldn't stop.

_Isn't this considered running away from your problems? _A little voice in the back of my mind asked.

_Hm…probably, but I don't care right now…I'm FRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _The rest of my body sang back to the little voice.

I felt empowered.

**SMACK**

The collision caused me to fall backwards and I landed on my butt.

"OW! Dang it! Why am I always getting hurt? God, do you have some agenda against me that I just can't see or understand right now? Is that what yesterday's church service was about? HUH? God was a plan for your life, but it's something that you won't know until it happens?" I yelled out loud.

"Er…are you okay?" Somebody asked me.

…_oh I didn't give a thought towards what I had run into._

I looked up to see Mike Newton.

"Oh, hey Mary!" He said excitedly, extending his hand down to me.

I grudgingly took his hand, and he helped me up.

"Can we just ignore the fact that I randomly shouted up at Heaven?" I asked him.

"Ha, uh, yeah…sure. So what are you doing in this side of Forks?" He asked me curiously.

"Oh I was just out running." I said looking around the neighborhood that I was in.

"Oh yeah? I run this neighborhood every morning." He said proudly.

"That's nice."

As I was looking around I saw the familiar old, busted up, red Chevy in the distance.

"Oh, Bella lives here!"

Mike looked down at the ground, "Oh does she? I didn't know that."

He sounds embarrassed. I had to hold back the smile that was threatening to show.

"Okay, well I'm going to go see if she is up!"

**End of flashback.**

"I jogged over to Bella's house, not really even thinking about the time it was. I just thought that I would either find her awake or sleeping, and maybe I could talk her into getting breakfast with me. That is if I didn't smell too terrible."

The little old lady smiled and looked up at me from her knitting. "But you found something more?"

I grimaced, "Oh yeah…a lot more."

**Back to Monday's flashback.**

I was only a house or two away from Bella's when I noticed a car behind her truck. It didn't look like the police cruiser. I slowed to a walk as I made it to her house.

_What's that noise? _

There was this strange, but quiet noise coming from behind Bella's car. I walk slowly around her car.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" a scream escaped my lips.

Bella was tangled in the arms of a tall tan guy; their faces had just been all but glued together.

The both of them turned around and I realized that the guy was Jacob.

_UH! So much for being a brother!_

Bella was shocked, and stood there staring at me like a deer in headlights.

"Who are you?" Jake asked me.

_Oh yeah. I know him but he doesn't know me. _

"My name's Mary. I'm Bella's friend." I looked over at Bella as I said this.

Bella finally regained composure, although her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. "Oh, uhm, th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? It looks pretty obvious." I said in a slightly irritated tone.

_She was all ticked about mine and Edward's friendship!? _

"You have to keep this a secret!" She said suddenly.

"And why do I have to do that?"  
Bella frowned, "Because I thought you were my friend."

**End of flashback.**

"Edward is my _best _friend, and he is head over heels for this girl. I thought she liked him, I mean we all did…but finding her making out with her supposedly 'brother like friend'. That was too much."

The lady grimaced, "Have you told anyone yet."  
I sigh, "Not yet. I told her that she needed to tell everyone herself."

**Back to Monday's flashback.**

Bella stood there looking at the ground. "I…Jake maybe you should go for right now."

Jake looked a little hesitant but he got in his car and left silently.

"Coffee? I have a fresh pot inside." She pointed towards the house.

I nodded, "As long as you don't mind the smell?" I said motioning towards myself.

Bella cracked a smile, "No, I don't."

I followed Bella inside, and she poured us both a cup.

"Sit, this is a little complicated." She said motioning to the table.

We sat down, and she took in a deep breath.

"Okay, this is simply complicated…I like them both." She blurted out.

_Oh boy._

"I know, I know! Don't give me that look. Mary, I just…I can't help. Jake's my childhood friend and everything, and Edward is…Edward" She said this dreamily.

~000~

About an hour later I was jogging home.

_Seriously, who makes out that early in the morning!?_

Well this morning started out as a freeing run, but it ended up putting me in a cage of secrets.

**BRING BRRIINNGG BRRRINNGG**

My cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller I.D.

"I'm officially asking Bella out today!" Edward's voice came through my cell.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I'm walking over to your house now. Have you had breakfast yet? Let's go out for breakfast, my treat!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"I'm on a run right now. I'm probably ten minutes from the house. So if you let me shower first we can go."

"Okay. I'll just let myself in. See ya soon!"

**Beeep beep beeep.**

I can't say anything to him; it's not my place or secret to tell

_I really need to learn to channel my visions to let me know things like when I'm going to run into someone and when my phone is going to ring. _

I shook off the uneasy feelings and ran home.

~000~

"Mmm…chai tea latte. Yummy!" I whispered as I took a sip of my drink and bounced around in my seat.

Edward and I were at the usual little café that we probably come to three times a week.

Edward just gave me an amused smile. He was in an extremely happy mood today.

*"Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward jumped up out of his seat excitedly. Bella's eye's turned into the shape of saucers. Jake was standing next to her holding her hand. Edward's face fell a couple hundred degrees. "Bella?" He asked hesitantly in a quiet voice.*

_Uh ooh. _

Edward was staring at me. "What…wh-what was that?"

I hurriedly stood up and grabbed my coffee and purse, "Let's go!"

Edward sat in his seat, not moving. I walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, now!" I said pulling him up out of his seat.

I dragged him outside, he looked zombie like, so it was rather hard to get him to move at a decent pace. We were almost to his car when I heard her voice.

"Mary?" Bella said.

And there she was holding hands with Jake.

_Really Bella! REALLY!?_

"Oh hey, your dad is Dr. Cullen right?" Jake said enthusiastically.

Apparently Bella hasn't told him the whole story yet. Edward stiffened at his words, and didn't say anything.

"Uh dude, what's your problem?" Jake asked, he was obviously affronted by Edward's behavior.

"Jake, it's okay." Bella said, tugging his hand. "Let's just get breakfast."

Jake shrugged and followed her.

I had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

Bella and Jake turned around.

Edward went towards them, and I tried to hold him back; but I wasn't strong enough, he slipped right through my hands.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you lead me on like this?!" Edward cried.

Bella looked down at the ground, "I didn't mean to."  
"You didn't mean to?" Edward asked quietly.

Jake was looking between Bella and Edward, "This is my competition?" Jake laughed.

Edward lunged at Jake.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Jake and Edward fell to the ground.

"EDWARD!" Bella screeched.

I ran over and helped pull them off of each other.

"What the heck?" Bella yelled out.

She was holding back Jake and I was holding Edward. I couldn't help but feel like a line was just placed between us; like everyone had chosen their sides. I let go of Edward as Bella let go of Jake. We all just stood there staring at each other.

"Forget it. Whatever was between us Bella, I want nothing to do with you." Edward spat.

Bella gasped and Edward continued. "I don't want to waste my time with someone who was messing around with two guys at the same time. I hope you're happy!"  
Jake looked angry, like he was ready to lunge at Edward again; but he wasn't quick enough.

Bella slapped Edward across the face, "Well I hope you are happy!"

Then Bella rounded on me, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

I felt mixed emotions as I stood there. First Jasper, now Bella…people are never completely predictable; even if you can read minds or see the future.

**END of flashback.**

The lady gasped, "She really slapped him?"  
I nodded my head.

The old lady gave me a stern look and clicked her tongue. "I will hold my tongue until the end of the story. What happened next?"

I sighed, "Tuesday, Edward was a complete and total mess."

**Tuesday's Flashback. **

I decided to go running again this morning.

_Maybe I can get that "freedom high" again…well without the price of bad things happening._

**BRRINNGG BRRINNGG BRRRRINNNGGG**

_Man, I really need to learn to give myself a vision warning before my phone rings…because that would be so cool!_

"Hello?"  
"What did you do to Edward?" Emmett accused.

"I'm sorry?"  
"Ever since he came home yesterday he hasn't said a word. At first that was fine, and it was fun to tease him but then at four o'clock this morning when dad left for work, Edward got on his piano and hasn't stopped playing the most depressing songs. What the heck happened yesterday?"  
I sighed, "Bella is sorta, kinda, possibly, maybe with Jacob Black."

Emmett was quiet for a few moments. "You're a girl…please come and deal with Edward's emotions before I beat my face in with a bacon greased frying pan!" He said seriously.

"Why would you do that?"

Emmett laughed, "Because I'm making bacon, and it sounded like a good idea. So please can you come over and fix him?"

"I'll try."  
_I definitely need to somehow get vision warnings._

~000~

When I walked over to the Cullen's house, what I found was sad. Emmett had taken me into the upstairs music room where Edward was playing his piano, swaying to the music. His eyes were shut and he looked completely closed off to the world.

_I don't think I can fix this. _

**END of flashback**

"I tried talking to him, fixing him breakfast, but he didn't even notice my presence for a while. But eventually he just asked me to sit with him while he played out his heartbreak. So that's what I did, for eight hours. I was lucky I didn't have to work that day."

"You sat there for eight hours? You are a good friend little lady." She smiled kindly at me.

I shrugged, "He laid on the sidewalk with me while I cried for an hour. It's just how we are."

"Those are the friends you keep throughout your life, hold on to them well." She told me wisely. "What happened on Wednesday?"

"Rose…she, well she did something I have been secretly dreaming of doing for days…but in a more Rosalie like manner." I smiled a little at the memory, "It was after work."

**Wednesday's flashback**

"He totally likes you!" I said between giggles, "No one gives a fifteen dollar tip on a six dollar check."

Rose rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Tyler…he has always been a little nice, but I didn't think he liked me."

"What guy, other than Edward, doesn't like you?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think Edward likes anyone right now."

I sighed at the thought, "I just can't believe Bella."  
"Neither can I. The little tra-" Rose said, but I cut her off.

"Rose, she is still our friend. You cannot drop people just because they mess up, even if it's something big like this."  
Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes mother." Then she smiled, "I know, let's go out for dinner! Life has been too much of a drag lately, and we need some time away. Let's go to Port Angeles!"

I smiled, "Okay, just let me call my sister and let her know." _  
_~000~

Almost three hours later we were walking out of a restaurant laughing and carrying take home bags.

"I can't believe the waitress was hitting on you! She even put her number your hand, and you let her!" I said pointing at her hand.

"I was shocked! I didn't know what to do!" Rose said laughing.

We got into Rose's car and started driving home.

"I don't know what to do about everything right now Rose." I said sadly.

"I know, it's like I don't want to take sides or anything; but what Bella did was really wrong."

"Maybe we could take our leftovers over to the Cullen boys? You know Emmett's always open to food."  
Rose laughed, "Ha! Isn't that the truth, and there is a lot left over! Those chicken baskets were gigantic."

~000~  
We decided to surprise the boys and we were just pulling into the Cullen's driveway. We excitedly got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Carlisle opened the door. "Hello girls." He said kindly, but he had sad eyes.

Rose pointed to our take home bags, "We brought some food for the guys, are they here."  
Carlisle hesitated, "You may come in, but please, I don't want to have to pull out my medical kit."

Rose and I exchanged looks, "Uh what?" I asked, confused.

Carlisle didn't say anything but he ushered us inside.

We carefully stepped inside, not knowing what to expect.

*"JASPER WHITLOCK!" Rosalie screamed!*

I felt my whole body tense, and suddenly Edward was right beside me. "Why are you guys here?"

Rose ignored him as she walked farther into the house, and then I heard it.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I haven't seen you home for a week! BUT I find you here?" Rose screamed.

Edward and I walked in the living room where Rosalie was standing. I grabbed on to his hand, nervous about seeing Jasper again, not sure how much more my stress level could take.

"Rose, I came here to see Emmett and Edward; although Edward is refusing to talk to me, which I don't blame him. But I need to talk to Mary and everyone else and explain what happened." Jasper said calmly.

Rose threw the basket at him, "WHAT!?" food went flying all over the floor. "Jasper you have done a lot of terrible things in your life, but this is beyond them all! You not only left Mary alone, after all the times that girl has been hurt, but you THEN went back to Maria! You have no right to talk to any of us. I am your sister, and I will always love you, but this…this is unforgivable."

Jasper sighed, "Rose, please…at least hear me o-"

Jasper was cut off by Rosalie slapping him across the face. The whole sound echoing throughout the house.

Rose turned around and left.

Emmett, who had been sitting quietly on the couch, jumped up. "Rose! Wait!"  
Rose turned around sharply. "YOU!" She spat, "I don't even know what to say to you!"

Then Rose walked briskly down the hallway and left out the front door. Jasper started walking down the hallway and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mary?" He whispered to me, tears filling in his eyes and a hand mark on his face, "I am so so-"

I cut him off, "I can't hear that…" I said and then I turned around and followed Rose's example and left. I heard Jasper trying to walk after me, but Edward held him back.

"You have to let her go." Edward said roughly.

I ran home, and all the way up into my room, colliding roughly with my bed. I cried myself to sleep, and fought back and forth between my thoughts on whether or not I should have stayed and listened to him.

I woke up Thursday morning still in my clothes and make smeared all of my face and pillows.

_Great, I look like a monster. _

I walked into the bathroom to wipe off all of my make up, but when the water hit myself I surrounded with the Cullen's kitchen.

*Emmett put down the letter, a mixture of excitement and pride crossed his face. "I'm accepted. I leave a couple months after I graduate!" Emmett said happily. But Rose sat there in front of him, with tears threatening to spill of her lashes, "Em…I don't want you to leave. I love you, and we are supposed to get married someday and have kids, and grow old together! B-but we can't do that if you go off and kill yourself in some other country!" Rose stood up and ran out of the Cullen's kitchen. Emmett no longer looked happy, he looked torn.*

I looked up at the mirror. I didn't know Emmett wanted to join the army. This is going to cause walls between Em and Rose. The vision was so clear; that was definitely going to happen. I felt numb.

_Why are all these terrible things happening? Why?  
_I finished wiping my face off, changed into comfy clothes and walked down stairs. I went into the kitchen and I grabbed the jug of apple juice out of the fridge and a bag of Fritos from the pantry. There are just so many things a girl can take, and this, this is too much. But at least I know I am not the only one with problems. And with that I opened my apple juice and my Fritos and I did what every girl considers a sin but it's something we all do, I partook in feeding my emotions until there wasn't a drop of juice or a crumb of Fritos left...and it felt good. Everything was falling apart, everyone's relationships were ending, and I am just tired of it.

That's how the rest of the day went, I just sat there until Esme got home. She made dinner and we ended up watching a night full of chick flicks. Esme always seems to know how to make me feel better; even if it just a little.

**END of flashback**

I couldn't tell the lady about my vision, but I told her everything else. She looked at me long and hard for a second before she pointed behind me.

"I think you should start off by going over there and talking to that sad young man who keeps looking at you like you are his entire world."

I quickly turned around to see Jasper sitting down in a booth across the diner, but then just as quickly turned back to the old lady.

"Oh no, I ca-"

The lady cut me off, "Ah, ah, ah! But before that, let me tell you a little story. When I was about your age, I met this wonderful man named Howard. We fell madly in love, and very much like yourself, problems got in the way; including other people. We didn't see each other for another twenty years. I married a man that I knew I would never in my life love, like I loved Howard. We both ended up marrying and the moment we saw each other we regretted it." She frowned at her own words, "But then another thirty years go by and I saw him again, both of us were widowed and we decided to do what we should have done fifty years ago. We talked about everything and we got married. Now don't get me wrong, I loved my first husband and would never take back those years or our children; but I would have done things differently and worked things out with Howard in the beginning. Because, although the good Lord gave us a second chance, it was very short. Howard died ten years later, which was five years ago." The little old lady had tears in her eyes.

I found that I did too, "I am so sorry!" I choked out.

The old lady smiled, "It's sad yes, but I will see him again when the time comes. But I do wish now and again that I would have gotten over my hurt and pride and talked to him, then we would have had sixty years instead of ten." She waved her hand at me, "How about you bring me my check and then go over there and talk to Jasper."

I immediately got up and got her check for her. The old lady grabbed my hand and wished me good luck after I did so. I took a deep breath and walked over to Jasper was sitting. He looked surprised at first, but he quickly smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi." He said back, motioning to the seat across from him.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, Jasper and Alice are going to talk things out next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

I have a little challenge for you, IF you give me a review, I will post another chapter tomorrow. I am going to be really busy the next couple of day, and I have already posted three chapters this week. So I am offering to post the next chapter tomorrow IF I can get lots of reviews! (: SO I am thinking like maybe 10, at the least. Show me some love guys!

Ooh and also, I am working on another story, I will be posting it in a couple of weeks. It's an Esme and Carlisle story! (: So keep an eye out for that if you are interested. AND those of you who don't know, I do have chapter one of Jasper's POV posted, I am working on the next couple of chapters, so be looking out for those as well! 3

Here is the preview of the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Eleven, Jenks

Jasper grabbed my hand across the table, "I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away, "Jasper, please just tell me what happened." Jasper looked down at the table, "I don't know where to start." "Jenks."  
~000~

"I WILL KARATE CHOP YOU IN THE FACE!" I screeched!

~000~

Emmett grabbed my hand, "Thins will work out in the end, I promise."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eleven, Jenks

**_Previously: __I took a deep breath and walked over to Jasper was sitting. He looked surprised at first, but he quickly smiled. "Hi." I said quietly. "Hi." He said back, motioning to the seat across from him._**

Everything inside of me wanted to run away from this. I mean I am working. I looked around the diner to see that nobody was in my section, except for the old lady.

_I really need to ask her what her name is._

Jasper gave me a sad smile, "Please Mary…just please sit down."

I gave into his pleading voice involuntarily.

Jasper grabbed my hand across the table, "I'm sorry."

I pulled my hand away, "Jasper, please just tell me what happened."

Jasper looked down at the table, "I don't know where to start."

"Jenks." I took a deep breath, "Start with Jenks; who is he?"

Jasper closed his eyes, "Alright. Jenks is a lawyer."  
"A lawyer?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah but he is corrupt, he takes bribes, and illegally makes , passports, and what not." Jasper looked around the diner before continuing, "But the reason I know him is because he likes to bid on fights. Of course at first he over looked Peter and I because of our ages, but even so young we were taking guys that had years of experience down. In the underground world, I because known. Jenks took me in as his protégé so to speak, and signed me up for all sorts of fights. Most of them don't even happen here in Forks. I'd lie to my mom and sister and would go to places with Jenks. After the fights I'd be really sore and feel terrible, because it was like beating myself. I could feel everything the other person was feeling, so I would drink afterwards; it was always available anyway. It became my routine, I'd fight until there was no one left to fight and then I would drink away the feelings." Jasper was quiet for a few moments, but I couldn't say a word. "See, I trusted Jenks, I mean I was traveling all over the place with this man. But Jenks, well he only wanted money. I ticked off a lot of people, whether it was because I beat them up, or it was their friend; and they wanted their revenge. One night almost two year ago when Pete and I were walking home a group of about fifteen guys were waiting for us. Jenks had given them our address; I mean it was bound to happen one day, but it shouldn't have happened to Pete. We were in the hospital for two weeks, there was a lot of damage but Pete was hurt the worst. After we got out, we trained harder; because we were never going to let that happen again. I found out that Jenks had been the one to tip those guys off. So I waited for him outside of his house." Jasper stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I thought at the time that it was the right thing to do; I swear I thought I was protecting those around me, but I was just after revenge." He looked down at the table again. "He almost died." He whispered, "The only reason Jenks didn't charge me was because he couldn't bring too much police attention to himself; and honestly, I don't think he could stomach admitting that a sixteen year old did all of that to him."  
I was a little more shocked…

_Jasper almost killed a guy?_

"Most people know Jenks as the guy who mentored me as fighting. He lives too far away, nobody actually knows him. They all just know his name." Jasper shrugged.

_Oh so that's how Bella and Rose knew about Jenks…wait does Rose know the full story?_

"Does Rose know the full story?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I actually came home and cried my eyes out to her and Pete all night." Jasper looked at me, "So, now including you, only the four of us know."

"Whoa." I sat back in my seat. "Okay, so what happened after you ran away from me?"

Jasper took another deep breath, "I went out fighting…and drinking. Maria was there, and I let her take advantage of me drunk."

_That's a lame excuse._

"I'm not lying Mary. I, I-I really messed up. And I u-uh, I was drunk. I was angry that you asked about Jenks, and started talking about you to Pete. Talking about how you were quiet at dinner a-and, u-uhm how much, I'm just going to say this straight, how much I hate how close you and Edward are. I mean I feel like the two of you are in your own little world even when you are with the group." Jasper looked tearful, "So someone s-suggested that I do something to make you jealous. Then Maria sat down on my lap an-"

I cut him off, holding up my hands "UH! I saw the pictures! Please…don't." I asked desperately.

Jasper's eyes were filling more and more with tears, "Mary…I-I wasn't thinking clearly, I never intended to go to Maria. I just went to fight; which isn't right either, but I never wanted to hurt you. I promise."

I felt something wet on my cheek, but it was immediately covered up with something warm. Jasper had leaned across the table and wiped the tears away, "Please, give me another chance. I'll always be honest from now on, even if it isn't right way; but I'll NEVER run away from you again. Just please, Mary, you are the sunshine in my life. You make me want to change, you make me want to be the best and to be all of that for you." He said this as he cradled my face in his hands.

"I want to believe you, but you hurt me Jazz." I started to cry harder.

_Oh! This is so embarrassing! _

Jasper was suddenly by my side, holding me in the booth.

"If anyone should feel embarrassed, it should be me. I messed up the greatest thing I have ever had." He gently kissed the crown of my head as I leaned into him.

"It'll take a while before I could trust you again." I said quietly after a few minutes.

Jasper leaned back a little bit and looked down at me, "Yeah? Well that's a given. But I will prove it to you. Even if it takes my whole life, Mary, I will earn your trust again."

~000~

After that I had to go back to work. The little old lady was gone, but I made a mental note to thank her next time I saw her. Since school starts next week and I am not sure I will ever see her again. I was walking home now, and for some reason I crying.

_I've been crying far too much since I moved here to Forks! I didn't even cry this much in Ohio!_

But these are happy tears, no matter how much I have went running this past week, or even eating my emotions away, I haven't felt this light and free. So I am just going to let myself cry, cry these happy little tears; because Jasper and I might actually make it. Maybe those visions weren't wrong.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard someone with a deep voice yell.  
I jumped, and looked around me in surprise.

_What the heck?!  
_But as I turned to my left I saw Emmett sprinting towards me yelling at the top of his lungs. He picked me up and tackled us to the ground.

"Oof!" We both said as we hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK EM- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My yelling was interrupted by my own laughing.

Emmett was tickling me. "NO MORE CRYING!"  
"WH-hahahaha-AT?" I hollered at him.

Emmett continued to tickle me.

"STOP IT! Hehehehehe! EM STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I couldn't get my voice to sound menacing because I was laughing so hard.

"I WILL KARATE CHOP YOU IN THE FACE!" I screeched!

This only made Emmett tickle me more, "Muhaha! That would only feel like you were petting my face little one."  
I tried struggling but Emmett is a giant. "PLEA-HAHAHAHA-SE!" I begged, "I'M GOING TO PE-HAHAHA-E MY PANTS!"  
That made Emmett stop, but he was grinning foolishly. "Okay, but I will continue to tickle you if you don't stop crying. You have been upset for too long." He had a serious tone in his voice.

I slapped him as I caught my breath. "You big dummy! Those were happy tears!"  
Emmett looked at me confused.

"Jasper and I made up." I said smiling.

Emmett looked shocked, but then he smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows. "You made out?"

"What? Emmett!" I slapped him again.

Emmett just laughed, "Alright, alright!" He said holding up his hands. Em smiled at me, "So you guys are okay? When he came over Wednesday night he told me everything that happened between him and Maria, and his feelings towards Edward. I'm glad you guys talked."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I am a little worried still."

Emmett grabbed my hand, "This will work out in the end, I promise."

Em pulled us both up from the ground.

"Alright, well you and Anne are having dinner at my house; another family dinner." Em smiled brightly at me. "I really like your sister and my dad together. Then you will really be my sister!"  
~000~

"Mmmmm! You two need to get married so I can eat like this every night!" Emmett said happily.

"Oooh I agree!" I said excitedly.

Edward lifted his fork in the air, "Me too!"

Carlisle and Esme looked a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for the compliment kids." Esme said beaming at all of us. She had tears in her eyes, "No one other than Mary has complimented my cooking."

Carlisle grabbed her hand and smiled gently at her, "Well, I for one have never had a better meal."  
Esme blushed, "Oh! Carlisle, stop it!"

Emmett sat there staring at the both of them wiggling his eyebrows, "Go get another room!" he said grinning.

Carlisle blushed this time, "Oh, E-Emmett!" he stammered.

Everyone busted up laughing at Carlisle face, even Esme was giggling.

Carlisle looked over at her, "Even you too?" he asked desperately, but he was smiling in good humor.

Esme covered her mouth with her other hand in an attempt to hide her giggles.

~000~

"97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not here I come!" I called out so they could hear me throughout the house.

Rose, Em, Edward, and I were playing hide and seek at the Cullen's. Rose and I had gone shopping after church today and then came over here for dinner. Somehow Emmett talked all of us into playing hide seek after we helped clean up dinner. I walked around the house for fifteen minutes and couldn't find anyone. I stopped walking and smirked.

_Come on vision…come on!_

"HEY!" Suddenly someone came out from the closet beside me.

"MARY! That is totally cheating!" Edward said accusingly.

I scoffed, "Oh yeah, and what you just did wasn't?" I eyed the closest he just came out of. "I checked that closet like three minutes ago!"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah well I wasn't there three minutes ago."  
"And you accuse me of cheating!" I hollered at him.

Emmett and Rose appeared in the hallway. Rose was giggling but Emmett just looked confused.

_Uh oh, we were arguing too loud. We should of kept our cheating to yourselves…you know how much of a sore loser Rose is. We could have kicked their butts at this game!_

Edward's demeanor fell, and then he shrugged.

Emmett was looking at the both of us, "So how were you both cheating?" He looked so confused.

_Do you think we should tell him? Rose and Jasper already know. _

Edward looked hesitant.

_Well, since you absolute suck at signals, you just decide. _

Edward sighed.

"Ah! I can see it now! That is so weird!" Rose said giggling.

Emmett turned to her, "What? You see what?" He looked around at us all pouting.

_Emmett looks like a little kid who just had his favorite toy taken away. _

Edward laughed, "I agree Mary."

"Agree with what? She didn't say a thing!" Emmett said looking at Edward like he was insane.

Rose just looked over at him and shook her head, "Ah Edward, don't tease him!"

"But he is always teasing everyone else!" Edward argued.

Rose looked over at me, "Do your thing."

I grinned and closed my eyes.

_Okay, let's see._

*Immediately I was in Emmett's room. He was on the phone talking to someone. "Yes sir."*

_That's it?! _But then I remembered something that made that vision make a little more sense.

"Em, I'm going to text you." I said pulling out my phone.

I texted him that I knew he was trying to get into the military.

Emmett's phone beeped and he looked at his phone and then looked up at me wide eyed.

Rose was looking at us all expectantly.

"Mary just predicted that color Emmett's boxers were." Edward said quickly. "She guessed hamburgers and French fries were on them."

Then Edward ran over to Emmett and pulled Em's shorts down. Everyone was shocked at Edward, especially Emmett. Edward smiled at us all and took off running. Emmett's face was bright red, and then he quickly pulled his shorts back up and ran after Edward.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emmett bellowed down the hallway.

Rose and I looked at each other and erupted into giggles.

"Yeah know, it's not really all that surprising that Em has food on his boxers." Rose said seriously.

"Ha, true! But that is definitely not a vision I ever want to see again."

Rose laughed, "I wouldn't mind it."  
I gasped, "Rosalie!"  
She shrugged, "What? I'm just saying!"

~000~

The five of us all stood in the parking lot, looking at the school. We had compared schedules and were talking amongst ourselves. Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I of course had plenty of classes together. We even had one class that we were all in together.

"Our senior year." Edward said suddenly to everyone.

"We should cause some chaos." Emmett said with his usual mischievous grin.

Rose smacked him in the back of the head, rolling her eyes.

Jasper grabbed my hand, "Can I escort you to your first class?"

I giggled at Jasper, "Yes, I would like that!"

Edward gave me a weary look.

_I really like him! If you think he isn't ever being sincere just tell me. _

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

_I love you Edward! You're the best! _

Edward smiled at me, and turned to look at Jasper.

"Yes?" Jasper asked him.

Edward didn't say anything, he just tapped his temple.

_Geesh Edward…I can even feel your hostility._

Jasper smiled at Edward, "Yeah, I know you will."

Rose sighed, "Go figure me and Emmett are the only normal ones, who have normal conversations with words."

Emmett looked over at us, "You guys were having one of those weird conversations again?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Ugh, come on Mr. unobservant."

Rose grabbed Em's hand and dragged him towards the school.

Edward gave Jasper one last menacing look before following them.

Jasper looked over at me and smiled, "Ready?"

I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. "Yes."

~000~

I had my lunch tray and I was skipping happily to where the gang was sitting. I saw Bella eating with Angela and Mike Newton as I walked past them. None of us had talked to her since the incident at Edward and I's café. I struggled with the urge to glare at her.

*Maria stood in front of me and pushed my tray into me.*

_Whooaa… _

I saw Edward getting up from our table and running over towards me. Then a saw someone getting up from the corner of my eye.

_Not this time!  
_I quickly ducked down and Maria's arm went flying over my head. Maria looked confused at what had just happened. She was momentarily stunned. Edward was only about two feet away.

*Maria's leather boot kicked me in the gut.*

_Will she ever stop?!_

Edward came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist pulling me backwards; Maria's foot was inches away from my face. Em, Rose, and Jasper were now running towards us. Edward picked me up off of the ground and spun us around, facing his back towards Maria. I couldn't see Maria's face any longer, but I am sure she was ticked that I had avoided her crazy attack.

_I could have saved myself!  
_Edward just squeezed me tighter.

"You crazy bi-" Rose had started to say but Emmett covered her mouth.

"Bipolar lunatic!" Emmett said for Rose.

Jasper walked up to Maria, "Leave her alone." He said harshly. "I don't and I have never truly loved you, or even liked you. You were always mean and complained all of the time. You didn't really like me either. It was all just about convenience, you needed me and at the time I thought I needed you. But I found something better, no anything would have been better than you. I found my sunshine. The only reason you are going after Mary is because you are jealous of everything she is. She doesn't have to use, bribe, or manipulate people to make them like her. You hate her because she is beautiful and kind and everyone can see how wonderful she is! But what you hate the most is that when she see or think of her you cannot help but compare yourself to her and then you cannot pretend that you don't see the monster that you really are."

The whole entire lunch room was silent.

_Where the heck are all of the teachers?  
_"I was just thinking the same thing." Edward whispered in my ear as he slowly released me.

I turned around to see Maria looking furious and storming out of the cafeteria, followed by a couple of girls. Rose was glaring at Maria as Emmett held her back. I looked around the lunch room to see everyone staring at us, even the cafeteria workers.

_Wow, I am so glad the adults intervened. _I thought sarcastically.

Edward looked over at me and smiled, he must find my inner monologue amusing.

Jasper turned around and came right up to me, "are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Jasper looked over to Edward, "Thank you."

Edward just nodded his head, "Yeah, well thank you for standing up for her."

"Thank you Edward, thank you Jazz." I went to go hug Jasper but my tray of food was in the way.

Emmett came over and grabbed my tray. "This proves you are my little sister! Even during a fight, you didn't let anyone mess with your food!" He ruffled my hair and walked over towards the table with the rest of their food. I quickly hugged Jasper, and then we all went to eat our lunch peacefully.

"I love how Maria never seems to get in trouble, or get caught by a single adult." Rose said bitterly.

Edward nodded his head, "She is scary good at avoiding trouble."

A boy with blonde hair walked up to our table.

"Oh hey Peter!" Rosalie said kindly, smiling at the boy.

Jasper turned to look at him. "Hey guys this is Pete, Pete this is Emmett, Edward, and Mary."

Peter nodded at everyone, smiling as he sat down with us. He was pretty quiet, but I remember how he wouldn't let Jasper knock on my door a week ago, and I really respected him for that.

Everyone continued to talk like nothing had ever happened. I kept having this weird feeling that someone was looking at me, so I looked behind me to see Bella looking at me with sad eyes.

*Bella and I were sitting on my bed, laughing. "I can't believe you got me to buy that dress!" She said disbelievingly, and sighed. "I just hope he likes it!" I scoffed at her, "You know very well you would like you in anything! Whether be a giant blue baggy sweater and unfitted jeans, which I do not approve of by the way, or a fitted flowing dress like the one we bought today!" Bella smiled dreamily. "OH SHOES! Bella you _have _to wear these heels I saw yesterday at the mall! I can't believe I didn't think about them earlier!" Bella groaned, "Heels? Are you planning on killing me on my wedding day?" I laughed at her, "Of course not! As your maid of honor, best friend, and sister, I would never do so! But because we are all of that, I love you enough to take your natural beauty and amplify it for the special day!" Bella chuckled, "How can I argue with that?" After our laughter died down, Bella spoke softly. "Thank you Alice. You are truly my sister, and best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." I couldn't help but squeal. "Oh Bella!" I hugged her tightly! "I don't know what I'd do without you either! This is exactly why I wouldn't put you in heels that would kill you!" Bella sighed. "Oh come one Bella! Edward is going to love you this dress and these shoes!"*

My eyes snapped open. I felt a little dizzy.

_At least I didn't pass out this time. It was strange, this was the second time I have had this vision, and it is still as clear as the day of the baseball game. But that last part as new._

I turned back around to see Edward staring at me with wide eyes, he looked extremely pale.

_Uh ooh…_

* * *

**A/N **This chapter is kind of short, but I felt that where it ended was a good stopping point. It will be a few days until I can post another chapter. But I wanted to post this for those who did leave reviews! (Love you guys!) I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think I am going to post here soon multiple Jasper POV chapters, to catch up his story to this one. I don't have a preview for you guys, but I can share with you that there is a reason I need to catch up Jasper's POV to this story. (:


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N Oh by the way everyone, my Caresme story is up! I encourage you to check it out and tell me what you think. (: Okay now to this story! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve, Time Heals All Wounds.

_Previously, _

_My eyes snapped open. I felt a little dizzy._

_At least I didn't pass out this time. It was strange, this was the second time I have had this vision, and it is still as clear as the day of the baseball game. But that last part as new._

_I turned back around to see Edward staring at me with wide eyes, he looked extremely pale._

_Uh ooh…_

I smiled at Edward, my face calm and happy. But my thoughts were running ramped screaming and chanting at him.

_Don't freak out! Please don't freak out! You weren't supposed to see that! Just forget it! Oh please, Edward I am sorry you saw that… I know you are in a lot of pain over what she did, and I am just so sorry! Don't freak, OK?_

The look on Edward's face quickly changed, as he looked at me in the eyes. His face became smooth and calm, not very unlike my own. But his eyes, they betrayed the chaos going on inside. Edward tilted his head at me, causing me to look beside me in the direction he was looking at. He did it ever so slightly, that I almost missed it.

_Oh…hey you are getting better at these signals!_

Jasper was looking at me, he looked worried and confused.  
_I wish that Jazz was the one who could read thoughts…because SOMEONE else I know is faaar to nosey._

Edward snorted, and I snapped my head back around to look at him.

~000~

"I hate when you two have those little conversations." Jasper said quietly.

We were at the diner eating dinner. Something I could see quickly becoming our little routine.

"You mean about what happened at lunch?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, Mary, I just don't…I don't know what I'm saying." He said dismissively and looked out the window beside us.

"Okay, this isn't going to work." I said bluntly.

Jasper's head whipped back to me, "What?" He said incredulously.

I realized how that just sounded and laugh lightly, "I meant this, this whole not telling each other how we feel." Jasper's face relaxed at my words, and the atmosphere around us relaxed as well. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Starting with some honesty, and in the spirit of honesty I will tell you what Edward and I's silent conversation was about."

Jasper sighed and his eyes were sad, "I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me those things. You and Edward are best friends and I don't want to ruin that just because I am jealous."

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Edward isn't someone you should be jealous of. And I am glad you feel that way, that you trust me. I also understand those nasty jealous feelings, and I will not allow you to feel them."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You can't stop me from feeling them."

I smiled playfully at him, "Oh, you will learn; you can't stop _me_ from things I have decided will happen." I tapped my forehead, "I do know things, and I am stubborn. Those two things together are amazingly strong."

Jasper chuckled at me, "I don't doubt any of that."

"Oh but you think that it is still not enough to persuade your jealousy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jasper smiled, "I will always be slightly jealous of everything that claims your sight."

Not thinking about where we were or who was watching, I pulled his hand towards me causing him to lean across the table. I grabbed his face with his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Whitlock. See, the thing is you are always in my mind. And I am always waiting for the next moment that we can share this together." I couldn't help but smile at his shocked face. "Understand this now?" I asked quietly.

Jasper let a laugh escape his lips, "Yes ma'am." He whispered.

We stayed in this position for a few moments, and things began to feel heavy. All I wanted was to pull him closer and never let go. His eyes were intense with emotion, they were drawing me in.

_The longer we stay this way, the more I want him to pull me towards him and kiss me until I can't see straight._

I giggled at my own thoughts, breaking the moment between us.

Jasper flashed a grin at me, "Well I am not quite sure what you are thinking about, but whatever it is, this is definitely not the place for it."

I gasped, feeling my face blush severely. "Jasper!" I let go of his face.

_I totally forgot about his little 'feeling the atmosphere'…_

I dropped my face in my hands, and tried to calm down the overwhelming embarrassment that I was feeling.

_Great! Not only are my cheeks giving me away, but also my stupid emotions! _

Jasper chuckled quietly as he sat back down; he waited a few minutes before saying anything.

"Mary." He said in serious voice, but I could still hear a hint of amusement somewhere in it. "Look at me please."

I sighed dramatically and looked up at him. He was smiling gently at me, "So you know, even though I can feel everything you are feeling; I will never take advantage of you like that."

I felt a little bit of disappointment at his words, and he began laughing. "Mary, please you're going to kill me!" He said between his laughter.

I smiled and couldn't help but laugh along, _of course he is a gentlemen…I mean he hasn't done anything than hold my hand._

Jasper finally stopped laughing and looked at me smiling sincerely, "You're special, and I refuse to treat you poorly." He reached across the table and cradled my hands in his. "But please don't mistake that as not being attracted to you. Because sweetheart," Jasper looked at me deeply, with a grin on his face, "you drive me utterly insane. I would do anything to be around you, to simply touch you, and to be able to do this; to look into your eyes and hold your hand. I'm not going to ever do anything that will mess this up, I learn quickly."

I felt myself melt a little inside. _I'm never going to find anyone like him…I just want him. _

Jasper threw me a cocky grin, "It's pretty amazing to know that I can make you melt like that."

I pulled my hands away and slapped his, "Whatever!" I couldn't help but giggle at the cocky side of him.

~000~

Jasper dropped me off at home, and I was in a daze as I sat in the living room. Mindlessly sitting, smiling foolishly. Esme wasn't going to be home for another couple of hours.

***Bang* **

The front door burst open and I awoke from my happy, smitten feelings. Edward was standing in front of me.

I sighed inwardly, _stupid visions! Didn't feel like giving me a heads up?! _I scolded my brain.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Your thoughts were probably too full of Jasper for them to work properly."

I sighed aloud this time, _OK that's a valid point. _

Edward wasn't amused; he was looking at me angrily. "You have been avoiding me since lunch! It's time to explain!" He sat down on the chair across from me and gave me an expected look.

"Okay, but there isn't much to explain." I said gently.

Edward still stared at me expectantly as I tried to figure out how to explain this.

"I had that vision the day I passed out at the baseball game. It was so clear and full, and it still is. I don't really understand it, but I have also had visions of us before just being friends; like best friends." I looked at Edward sadly, "It's going to happen as of right now…it's actually even clearer than the day I had it."

Edward's eyes were wide, "You saw what she did! You know that she is with Jacob…" Edward's face fell.

I walked over to the chair and gave him a hug. "I don't know what to tell you…I guess you both just need time."

~000~

After that upsetting night with Edward, everything started to take a turn for the better. We were all suddenly like this big family that was never apart; Peter even began to hang out with us. Weeks flew by, and I was finally feeling like I belonged here. I was getting used to being called Mary and calling Esme, Anne. Things just clicked and fell into place. Our parents were all friends now too. Esme and Jasper's mom, Carmen are like best friends. Esme and Carlisle were happy, and Emmett started a bet within the gang on how long until Carlisle proposed. Emmett bet five months, Edward thought he had the upper hand and bet three, Rose and Jasper bet at least a year, but I bet two months and twenty-nine days. After that, nobody let Edward and I play or bet anything with them. And whenever Edward and I would try to do something like that on our own, it usually lasted five seconds.

*"Boo!" Edward yelled in my face, he was hiding behind my locker.*

"Don't even think about it."

"Ah, now Mary that just isn't fair!" Edward mock pouted coming around from the backside of my locker. He was grinning though, "You're getting pretty sharp."

I laughed, "I know." I said proudly.

"MAARRYYY, EEDDDIIIIEEEE!" Emmett said striding down the hall towards us. He had a big grin on his face.

I looked over at Edward, _what's up with him?_

Edward grimaced, "Run." He whispered.

I didn't need to know why as Edward and I turned around slowly and booked it around the corner.

*Rosalie stops us around the next corner, "Not so fa-"*

My vision was cut off by me running into an open locker.

"OW!" I hollered as I collapsed on the floor.

_Really? I would have rather taken Rosalie on than the locker!_ I shouted in my head.

Edward turned around when he heard my yell, but he lost it when he realized what had happened.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" A voice I didn't recognize said worried.

The voice was soft and kind and it caused me to remove my hands from my face and look up at them. It was a tall boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy extended his hand out to me and gave me an apologetic smile. I took his hand grateful as I cast a glare to my supposed "friend" leaning against a locker laughing at me.

_Even though even I have to admit that my visions decided that Rosalie was scarier and more painful than a face full of locker._

Edward began to laugh harder at my thoughts.

_You're such a good friend!_

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

I turned my attention back to him and realized he was still holding my hand. "Oh yes, I'm fine." I gently pulled my hand away from him.

Suddenly Edward was standing next to us; he looked serious, although he had tears in his eyes from all of his laughing. "Mary, let's go." He spoke briskly and grabbed my arm and started pulling me around the corner.

Rosalie was around the corner, looking menacing. "Not so fa-"

Edward cut her off, by grabbing her with his other arm.

Rose huffed, "UHM? Where are you taking us?"

Edward didn't answer her. Rose looked over at me, and I shrugged the best I could with Edward's death grip on my arm making it a little difficult to move correctly. Jasper was suddenly in front of us.

"Hey what's go-" Jasper stopped short as he looked at Edward. He looked over to Rose and me, probably noticing that we were confused and Edward was extremely angry.

Edward walked past him, and Jasper followed alongside of us. Edward drug us all outside and then stopped. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone. The three of just changed looks with each other, trying to figure out what was going on but not wanting to upset Edward.

_Because when that boy is moody, well whatever you did to cause it was totally not worth it!_

Edward looked up from his phone and glared at me, indicating that he had heard that. Jasper put his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't glare at her like that." He said gently. "Could you explain why you were dragging my gir-" Jasper went silent.

Edward smirked at him, which momentarily broke his angry façade. Rose looked over at Jasper and I, a wide grin on her face. Her eyes were light and amused. None of us were official yet. Jasper and I went out a lot, talked all of the time, and even held hands and had light touching, like right now. But he was still all about his treating me right thing, which I can't lie, it's totally great and I feel so safe. Even though I cannot wait for things to get to the point of actually being a couple, I really like how slow we are taking this.

"What's up my peeps?" Emmett said as he joined us, "Are we skipping class? Oh if we are can we go get some ice cream?" Emmett's eyes widened with excitement at his little plan.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett." She mumbled, shaking her head.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at everyone before speaking. "Riley is back in town."

Everyone looked extremely worried, exchanging looks of concern.

"Who's Riley?" I asked, not understanding.

"Peter needs to know, he'll be ticked if we knew and didn't tell him first." Jasper said seriously.

"Why will Peter be ticked?" I asked Jasper.

Rose scoffed, "I don't understand why he is even back!"

Emmett shrugged, "We knew it was a possibility that he would come back."

"Who is this guy?" I asked, again to everyone.

"When did you see him? Are you sure it was him?" Rose asked Edward.

_UGH! Could someone answer my question!_

"Positive. Mary ran into his locker, and then he helped her up; holding her hand way longer than necessary I might add." Edward spoke to everyone, but looked at me as he said this; answering my unspoken question.

Jasper turned to me, and I was overwhelmed with anger.

"Jasper!" Edward said nudging Jasper, "Calm down."

Jasper seemed to realize he was upsetting me and he frowned, "Sorry."

Emmett laughed, "Oh yeah! Hitting on my little sister!" His laugh was evil. "I'm going to knock your teeth in!"

"Emmett! Violence is the whole reason Riley left." Rose yelled at Emmett.

"What violence?" I asked them, but I didn't really believe anyone would answer me.

"I agree with Emmett." Jasper said nodding towards Em.

Rosalie glared at Jasper, "Of course you do!" She spat at him.

"I say we avoid him, and keep Mary away from him." Edward spoke to everyone.

"Thank you! See Edward isn't some angry, always resorts to fighting, ready to attack kind of guy!" Rose said, pointedly to Emmett and Jasper.

Edward smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Shut up Edward."

Edward's smile faltered, but he just shrugged it off.

I was really tired of everyone ignoring me. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHO IS RILEY?" I screamed at them.

Suddenly a teacher was standing in front of us.

_Oops…maybe I screamed too loud?_

~000~

Oh detention, how terrible you are! Rose, Edward, and I had only one night, since it was our first incident. But the Jasper and Emmett, they on the other hand have a whole week. Rose, Edward, and I went over to my house to celebrate only having one night of detention. Jasper and Emmett decided that they would go to the gym and celebrate themselves.

"Oh we should make some snacks and have a movie night!" Rose said excitedly.

Edward grinned, "Then we should text Jasper, Emmett, and Peter pictures of us and our delicious food!"

As I opened I squealed, "Oooh we should ma-"

The very upset and disapproving facing of Carlisle and Esme made me go silent.

"We're not making anything are we?" I asked quietly.

Esme shook her head, "No. Carmen is on her way here with the boys."

"Sit." Carlisle pointed to the couch. He was using his fatherly, disapproving tone.

The last time he used this voice was when Emmett and I filled up water balloons and hid behind a bush in a park. We threw them at people without them seeing us, and it was all fun until we hit one of Carlisle's coworker's kid. He started screaming about how we ruined his hair and Emmett couldn't hold himself together; he fell out from behind the bush laughing so hard. The kid ran home and told his dad about what we did. Carlisle and Esme made us go apologize to everyone we hit, that's the bad thing about small towns, everyone knows everyone. But we made the whole thing fun by talking and joking about how our parents were acting like they were a married couple.

There was a knock at the door and Esme quickly got up from her seat to open the door. In came in a slightly amused Peter, a very depressed looking Emmett and Jasper, and a very angry Carmen. Carlisle gestured that everyone should sit down.

"Now that everyone is here, there are some things we need to talk about." Esme said gently.

All of us kids, well except for Peter who was still smirking, groaned.

_I can't believe we didn't expect this! Why don't my visions ever give me heads up on the important things? Like getting in trouble, or running into lockers._

Edward glanced at me and gave me a "you're telling me look".

"How about you start off by telling us why you weren't in case." Carmen suggested.

Then everyone, except Peter and I started talking at once. Through the rumble and chaos of them all talking, I only caught one constant word: "Riley".

"OK! Everyone quiet down, please." Carlisle said calmly. He exchanged looks with Carmen and Esme.

"What you know too?!" I looked over at Esme.

She smiled softly at me, "I've heard from Carlisle."

I slouched down in my chair, sighing. No one has told me what exactly happened with Riley.

Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile, "I didn't know you didn't know yet." He sent glances around at everyone, "But it seems you guys are still learning that honesty is the best policy."

I heard a few people huff and scoff at this, but I didn't see who.

Carlisle looked back at me, "Riley broke Emmett's nose one time during lunch. The boys had been arguing about who was stronger." Carlisle's face was calm, but his eyes held his amusement. "Emmett of course learned that size doesn't always matter in a fight." Carlisle smiled at Emmett, "Like David and Goliath." Carlisle looked back at me, "After this incident, Riley got caught up in the fighting world. He nearly killed someone, and his family moved town." I thought I saw Carlisle's eyes flickered over to Jasper, but couldn't be sure.

Edward spoke up, "Dad, Mary accidently ran into his locker and then he helped her up. But he like held on to her hand for so long, that she had to pull her hand away! He was totally into her, staring at her like a creep. You know what happened to Bree!"

Carlisle's calm face twitched slightly, "That's not an excuse to cut class and talk about it." Carlisle looked at Emmett and Edward, "As for you two, nothing other than school and work for a week."

Emmett's eyes widened, "What?"  
Edward dropped his face in his hands, "Nothing?"

"Nothing. No phones, computers, friends, anything. You two are better than skipping class." Carlisle said calmly. He smiled sadly at the boys, "Everything you do will you will receive consequences for; but it is up to you to determine whether those consequences by your actions." Carlisle spoke wisely to the room.

Esme was looking at him in wonder, and it was the first time I wanted to scrunch my nose at their relationship.

"Now, let's go boy. Say goodbye to your friends, you won't see them until next week." Carlisle said getting up.

Emmett and Edward muttered their goodbyes and hugged Rose and I goodbye before they left.

Carmen and Esme looked at the rest of us. "I think that was a pretty fair punishment, don't you Anne?" Carmen said casually.

Esme nodded her head, "I do believe you are correct."

Carmen looked at her kids, "We're leaving, so follow the Cullen's example and say your goodbyes."

I turned in my seat and hugged Rose, "Bye." We said sadly.

Jasper came over to me and grimaced, "See you tomorrow."

I sighed, "Okay, b-"

Jasper cut me off, "I don't like that word. It sounds like something you say when you are parting for forever."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said quietly as he hugged me.

When we pulled out of our hug he smiled softly, and tapped my nose.

~000~

We were all driven to school by our parents, and that felt like it was the worst of the punishment. We all groaned and complained as we met up in lunch. Nobody really said anything as we sat down to eat. We were all too upset to talk about what happened. Well that was until someone sat down beside me.

"Hey guys, heard about the detention. That bites."

I looked over to the voice, and of course it was Riley.

Everyone was a little more than shocked at him sitting down at our table. He was sitting next to me, and looking around all at us all.

"Oh come on guys! I thought the saying goes 'time heals all wounds'?" Riley said jokingly.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Tell me what you think (: I love hearing from you, and for those of you who haven't yet, I posted a new chapter in She's my Sunshine and I posted a new story called Paint Strokes about Caresme. Check them out if you are interested! **

**Also guys, I have another challenge for you. I will post a POV from one of the others (like Edward, Bella, Rose, or Emmett) if you guys review and tell me who, in the next chapter! I thought that would be fun. So let me know! (:**

**Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen, Riley and Guilt.

_Previously,_

_Nobody really said anything as we sat down to eat. We were all too upset to talk about what happened. Well that was until someone sat down beside me._

"_Hey guys, heard about the detention. That bites." _

_I looked over to the voice, and of course it was Riley._

It was like the bell had rung telling us we would be late to class. Everyone at the table stood up, grabbed their trays and walked away; leaving Riley and I. I sat there shocked at my friend's reactions.

"That was rude." Riley stated, he sounded highly amused.

I felt a large pair of hands wrap around my waist, and I was instantly being raised into the air.

"Heeeeyy!" I hollered.

I found myself being thrown over Emmett's shoulder, being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"EMMETT! Put me down! I would like to eat my food, and abruptly leaving Riley like that was not kind!"

Emmett stopped for a moment, and everyone who was walking behind us looked at me.

"You don't know Riley." Rose said coldly.

"Well I would, if everyone would just tell me about him! I mean come on, even Esme knows!" I screamed out.

_Oops…_

Edward's eyes widened, and both Jasper and Rose looked at me confused.

"Who is Esme?" Jasper asked.

_Uh, Edward! A little help please! Oh my gosh…I cannot believe I just did that! Did I really just say that? Please tell me this is just some crazy vision that feels super life like or dream. Oh please be a dream! Everything is blown! They are going to know I've been lying to them! What are they going to think? Will they want nothing to do with me? If so many people know will Esme and I have to move again? OH you really did it this time Alice! You're such a knuckle head! You should think before you speak! Now you're going to have to leave your family, and it's all because you didn't think! STUPID, STUPID, ST-_

Suddenly, I wasn't facing Jasper, Rose, and Edward anymore.

"Guys, that's Anne's full name. Esme Anne. Didn't you know that?" Emmett said casually, confidently.

_What? Who is going to believe that?_

"Really? That's so pretty!" Rose said kindly.

"It is, but their mother's name is Esme, so Anne likes to be called Anne. See their mom died when Mary was little and Anne has just preferred Anne after that." Edward said, picking up Emmett's confident tone.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry about your mom Mary!" Rose's voice sounded sad.

_Well…my mother might as well be dead. I haven't seen her since she left me with Esme and Charles…_

"Don't worry, I don't remember my mother, but she and Esme were close. So we don't talk about it very often." I tried to sound neutral, but even I heard the heart break in my voice.

_Maybe that was good…maybe they'll believe our story now…but I feel yucky for having to lie to them, they don't deserve this. _

"Let's just find another table and finish our lunch." Emmett said, turning around.

I was facing the rest of my friends, and seeing their expressions just made me feel worse. Rose had sorrow in her eyes, although she was smiling sweetly at me. Jasper, who I just noticed is holding both of our trays, gave me a half smile; one of encouragement and understanding. Edward, he looked worn, like he was finally realizing how difficult and awful it feels to lie to your friends.

_I'm so sorry you and Emmett have to lie for Esme and I. I never meant either of you any harm. _

Edward looked me in the eyes and gave me his usual lopsided grin.

We all sat down at another table, across the cafeteria, and began to eat again.

"Sooo, is anyone going to explain this whole Riley thing? I mean, you haven't told me anything. I have heard mention of a girl named Bree, but no one really expanded on the subject. The only other thing I know about him is that he broke Em's nose and liked to fight. Now, I haven't pushed this very hard, obviously because no one has told me yet, but I'm really getting tired of being left in the dark."

_Just like you're keeping your friends in the dark about who you really are? _My mind spat at me.

It was like a ton of bricks came stumbling down on my chest. Guilt washed over me, raging around my mind.

Edward was sitting next to me, and he carefully grabbed my hand under the table. It was as if right now he was my life jacket from the sea of self-loathing I was drowning in. I leaned into him slightly, trying to make it through lunch.

Rose sighed, "Fair enough." She glanced around at everyone before continuing, dropping her voice to a whisper. "After Riley got into fighting, and breaking Emmett's nose, he got all of this confidence. He became cocky and completely full of himself; even more so than Edward his of himself." Rose smirked as she said this bit and Edward rolled his eyes, causing everyone to laugh. "Bree moved into town and Riley was immediately attracted to her; but she had absolutely no interest in him. After a weeks of him trying to pursue her, he got tired of her ignoring him." Rose hesitated before finishing, "Well, and no is one hundred percent certain it was him, but Bree was found in Newton's parking lot. She was beaten half to death, I mean she was in a coma for like three weeks!"

"Are you guys sure it was Riley? Forks has a lot of visitors, especially at Newton's store." I said, unsure.

_Its a little presumptuous to think Riley followed her to Newton's just to beat her up for not liking him. He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. Not that I don't trust my friends or anything, but maybe they are all just angry over him punching Em…_

Jasper tensed, "That's where we all meet up." He spoke quietly on the other side of me.

I looked over at him, but he wouldn't look into my eyes. "What?" I asked, confused.

Jasper looked at his food the whole time he spoke, "In the woods by Newton's parking lot. It's where we fight; where I used to fight."

We never really talked about it, and I was not going to push the issue until Jazz was ready to talk about it. Last time I heard he was still fighting.

"Oh." I said, in realization.

_Jasper once told me that he drinks when he fights, or at least he did the night he left me on the side walk, so maybe Riley drinks too. He could have been drunk and was walking back into the parking lot when he saw Bree; and maybe he just unleashed all of his anger from being rejected. _

"Exactly." Edward said to me.

Rose's eyes furrowed as she looked at Edward and I. "I swear, I am never going to get used to that!" She said pointing at us.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Rose, you're just jealous that you aren't as cool as us!" Edward joked.

Rose gaped at him, "Oh Cullen, that wasn't very smart." She picked up a French fry from her plate and flung it at Edward; hitting him right between the eyes.

Edward just sat there, his eyes closed and his jaw dropped. He was about to retaliate when the bell rung.

"Next time Whitlock!" He promised Rose as we all got up.

Rose laughed, "Ooh so scary!" She said mocking horror.

Emmett grinned broadly, "I LAUGH IN THE FACE OF DANGER! HA HA HA HA!" He bellowed loudly, causing everyone to look at us.

Jasper shook his head, "Did you seriously just quote the Lion King?"

Emmett smiled, proudly. "Of course! It's one of the greatest movies of all time."

We all laughed at Emmett's antics as we split for our classes.

A wave of guilt washed over me as we did so.

_I'm lying daily to the people who love, care, and have been there for me since I met them…I'm a monster._

~000~

"UGH!" I sighed heavily as I dropped my school bag.

Esme looked over at me, and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What are you, 'UGH' ing?"

"What am I supposed to do all day? I still can't see my friends." I whined.

"Oh dear, maybe you'll think better next time before you skip class." Esme said sarcastically, not even attempting to hide her amusement.

"Thinking…stupid me always forgetting to freaking think!" I mumbled as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey, you're not stupid! Al-Mary come here, please." Esme faltered, almost calling me by my real name.

It was enough to break open the flood gates I had been trying to keep shut all day.

"I can't stand this!" I cried, "I can't stand lying to everyone all of the time!"

Esme looked shocked at my little outburst. "Lying?"

"Yes, lying! Using these fake names and fake stories, it's lying. I can't take it! Doesn't the guilt just eat you away?" I dropped down onto the stairs, searching for answers.

Esme gently got down on her knees and put her hands on my shoulders. "Yes. I do feel guilty sometime, but we shouldn't. We are using these fake names and stories because we are running for our lives. We aren't faking who we are, and that's the most important thing. If Charles is ever caught and we can stop hiding, when we tell our friends the truth; they won't hate us. All of the people we surround ourselves with truly love us, and will understand that we were only doing all of this because it was for our lives. They will understand just like Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett did." She hugged me tightly.

I clung to her as I cried, "But I'm so afraid that they won't!"

"You think Jasper wouldn't forgive the fact that you used a different name because someone was out to kill you? Now I know you know him better than that." Esme was using her motherly voice.

I laughed slightly through my tears, "I just wish I could tell him, or at least know his reaction for sure."

_Why didn't I think of this earlier? _

I gave Esme one last squeeze and pulled out of our hug, "Thank you, you're right."

She smiled softly at me, "Okay, how about you go take a shower to help wind you down?" She stood up, and helped me up by grabbing my elbows. "And since you have nothing to do without your friends you can finish your homework, kindly help me clean the house, and then we can have a movie night."

I grinned happily at her, "That sounds nice. Well, except for the cleaning part." I scrunched my nose up.

Esme laughed, bopping me on the nose with her index finger, "Too bad."

I sighed dramatically and turned to walk up the stairs.

~000~

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down!" Jasper sang loudly into my bright pink hairbrush.

He tossed the hairbrush over to Edward. "Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine!" Edward sang his part, in a very high falsetto.

Edward threw the brush to Emmett, who stood up on my bed and bellowed out the next lines. "Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

All three boys started jumping around and dancing, together singing (very off key I might add) the chorus.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Emmett still holding the hair brush belted out, "I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight!" He threw the hair brush to Jasper.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight!" Jasper sang, shaking his hips around with Emmett, now both of them dancing on my bed.

The hair brush was thrown to Edward, "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep!"

Then all three boys sang the last part together, "Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" Then they all bowed deeply to Rose and I.

I thought our ribs were going to split from how hard Rose and I were laughing. We were giggling on the floor watching the boys run around my room and dance.

"Did…you…see…Jazz…and…Em…shakin'…their…hips?!" I choked out between giggles.

Rose nodded her head frantically, "Y..e…s!"

The boys were all standing their smiling triumphantly.

"Pay up!" Edward said confidently.

"Yeah, girlies, you should have known that we are just too good! I mean, we didn't even sing the whole song and you guys about died laughing!" Emmett said, grinning.

Jasper stuck his hand out to us, "Next time you won't doubt us!"

This realization helped Rose and I come down from our laughter.

"I didn't expect you guys to break out into song!" Rose accused them, pulling her wallet out from her backpack.

It was the first day off of our punishment, and we had just gotten to my house after school. We were all sitting around bored, with nothing to talk about. Rose wasn't talking to Emmett right now because he accidently stepped on the back of her heel while we were walking to my house. He snapped the back of her flat off, and she was pretty angry about it; and I was too because I had bought her those shoes. Emmett said that no matter how angry we were, that he could make the both of us laugh. We told him that that was impossible. The other two guys followed Emmett out into the hallway and they were whispering for a little bit. When they came back into my room they all stated that they bet us five dollars each that they could make us laugh.

Rose and I handed out five dollars to each of them, us losing a total of thirty dollars. Even though they had successfully pulled off making us laugh, I was still pretty bummed about losing the beat and Em breaking the shoes.

"You girls are too easy." Edward said, waving around his ten dollars.

Jasper snickered, "I honestly didn't think it would be that easy."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Oh, you two just don't know them that well."

Jasper and Edward looked at Emmett doubtfully.

Emmett chuckled, "Whenever I'm involved everyone is always laughing."

Edward scoffed, "Are you saying that you would have been able to pull that off without Jasper and I?"

"Of course!" Emmett said boastfully.

Rose and I exchanged amused glances.

"I bet Edward and I could make them laugh harder than you could any day!" Jasper said, which made Edward nod in agreement.

"Oh, you are so on! Twenty bucks says that I can make them laugh more than the two of you!" Emmett said, pulling a twenty from his wallet.

"Bring it!" Edward said pulling ten out of his wallet.

"This should be good." Rose whispered to me, as we were giggling quietly.

Jasper looked over at us and flashed a grin, "Okay girls, no being biased. Try your best not to laugh at either side." He pulled out his own ten.

Rose and I agreed eager to see how this was going to turn out.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone was beating rapidly on the front door.

I quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see a very giddy looking Peter.

"Hey Peter."

"Hello, where is Jasper?" He asked me, looking behind my shoulder.

"Upstairs." I said, gesturing him inside.

He followed me up the stairs. "Surprise!" I said as we walked into my room.

"Hey Pete, what's up? You practically ran home before we could even invite you to come with us." Jasper said, with a slightly curious tone.

"I've been waiting for Charlotte to send me a letter." Pete said casually.

_Charlotte…_

The name brought back so many memories.

_Oh no, that can't be my Charlotte…there is no way._

Jasper smiled at him, "I'm guessing you got it?"

Peter nodded happily, "Yes! And since you never got to meet her she sent a picture of herself." He pulled out a picture of a girl.

_Green…her green eyes…Charlotte? My friend…the friend who thinks I'm dead? How did Peter meet her? Was she here? Oh my gosh…it's really her…_

I felt like somebody had ripped out my heart. My eyes filled with tears and I was silently begging for a distraction, anything to keep me from bursting into tears.

"Hey Mary, will you come down stairs with me? I'm hungry, what do you guys have here to eat." Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me out of the room.

Everyone else was talking to Peter and just asked us to bring something up for everyone. Once Edward and I hit the kitchen I couldn't hold it in.

"She was my best friend! I thought I would never ever see her again! Then Peter comes over here and is waving her picture around!" I whisper yelled/ sobbed out.

Edward pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, Mary just breath."

"She has green eyes, just like you."

Edward just squeezed me tighter, as I had a mini break down. "Mary, I don't want to sound like a jerk but you have to stop crying and pull yourself together."

_You're right…you're right. _

I pulled out of his hug and walked over to the sink to rinse my face. As I did so Edward started to raid the kitchen for snacks, he started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and got out some chips.

_I don't know how much longer I can take this. _I thought dejectedly.

Immediately Edward wrapped his arms around me again, "I know, but I'm here for you. Everything will be okay, I promise."

I nodded my head against his chest, trying to gather the wits to hold myself together. I was just so shocked.

"You two alright?" Jasper's voice rang out in the kitchen.

Edward and I stepped out of our hug. When I was Jasper's face I was a little lost for words. He looked like I was feeling.

"It's not what you think." Edward said quietly.

Jasper shook his head, "I don't know what to think." He turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Jazz!" I followed him, "Please don't leave!"

He was standing in front of the door. "I thought we promised to be honest with each other."

A wave of guilt hit me. _I shouldn't have made that promise…because I can't, at least not yet._

"I am being honest, it was nothing." I said, trying to sound sure of what I was saying.

Jasper turned around and looked at me, "Really? Then why have the both of you been so freaking guilty the past week? With all of your secret little hand holding and hugging all of the time!"

His words tore my heart into a million pieces.

_But we've only been like that because he has been helping me hold it together…because he knows all of the things I can't tell you._

Jasper looked like he was about to cry, and he walked out the door.

"Mary, Edward?" Rose called out quietly.

I turned around to see her, Emmett, Peter, and Edward all standing behind me.

Peter quickly ran out the door after Jasper. Rose stood there, looking stunned. But she too followed them out the door.

I looked at Emmett and Edward, and I couldn't hold it together any longer. "I'm so sorry!" I said quietly.

Emmett came over to me and picked me up. "It's okay Mar-Mar. They just don't understand yet."

The boys and I sat up in my room, all of us feeling the heavy burden of secret keeping; especially from those we love most.

"Do you think Jasper or Rose will talk to us?" I asked after a while.

Edward grimaced, "Honestly, I don't know."

I looked to Emmett, hoping he would have a better answer. He smiled sadly at me, "Probably not for a while. I know if I constantly saw Rose hanging all over some guy all of the time, especially one of my friends, I'd be pretty upset too."

"Emmett, we don't hang all over each other! I just know when she needs someone to let her know that she is still okay." Edward said a little harshly.

Em sighed, "I know what it is, but Jasper and Rose don't know that."

I closed my eyes to try and ward off the nightmarish thoughts.

_What have we done?_

* * *

**A/N So what did you guys think? Let me know!  
Thank you to all of you who have been reading, reviewing, following, and have favorite this story! You guys are awesome! The next chapter will be the special POV. So let me know who you would like it to be! **

**Also, my friend has this wonderful story. It is about Les Miserable. It's great! I'm beta reading the story, and I can personally say that the story will only grow to be better and better; because I know what's happening next (;**

**So you should check out the story. It's called A Broken Heart Full Of Love by Panemaniac. It's really good!**

**And, if anyone knows of a good beta please let me know! I haven't been able to find one yet, and I have been seeing a lot of mistakes as I am writing Jasper's POV. So if you have any suggestions that would be great. **

**I love all of you who have been reading. You guys are so encouraging, so (I know I say this a lot!) thank you, sooo much *heart***


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen, Loyalty and Love.

**Rosalie's POV:**

_Previously,_

_Jasper turned around and looked at me, "Really? Then why have the both of you been so freaking guilty the past week? With all of your secret little hand holding and hugging all of the time!" _

_His words tore my heart into a million pieces._

_But we've only been like that because he has been helping me hold it together…because he knows all of the things I can't tell you._

_Jasper looked like he was about to cry, and he walked out the door._

"Jazz! Jasper! Wait up!" I cried as he ran from Mary's house.

Peter was closer to him, but not close enough. We lost him about a mile later. The last thing I saw of my brother was his blonde hair turning the corner as he pulled out his headphones. Peter and I looked him until the sun went down, but with no clue whatsoever we decided to go walk home; he obviously needed time on his own.

"What does he listen to on that thing anyway?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know, I've always wondered but it's his little get away so I have never asked." I said, shrugging.

Peter nodded his head, "Same here. He seems so shut off from the world sometimes, the only other person he hangs out with besides your little group and me is Jacob Black."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the name. "W-what? Since when have they been friends?"

Pete turned around to look at me, he seemed momentarily lost. "Uh, don't you know? They used to fight together. Jacob brought him home all bloody and beaten a while ago, maybe a month. They don't act like besties or anything but they do seem like they get along."

I continued walking so that I didn't seem as shocked as I really was. I gasped, "I don't remember Jazz being hurt that bad a month ago?" I honestly had no recollection.

Peter smirked, "You were too caught up in your little 'no stress plan' to realize it.

"Oh." It was all I could think to say.

_I wonder if Jasper knew about Jake and Bella then? _

"Do you think Mary and Edward really have something between them?" Peter asked quietly.

"No, nothing like what Jasper is probably thinking. I do get the feeling that they are keeping something from us." I spoke honestly.

Peter scoffed, "You make it sound like that is okay." He accused.

I shrugged, "No, but if it something important they would tell us. Maybe they are just waiting; but I trust my friends."

"Then why did you leave?"

This caused me to sigh, "Because I need to help Jasper remember that he trusts them too. He can't get mad every time he sees Mary and Edward talking. They were friends before any of us. Those two just click. Their relationship reminds me of Jazz and mine."

Peter was thoughtful for a few moments, "How so?"

"I can trust Jazz with anything, and I know that he will always understand. You know how he is, he just knows. And I've learned to read Jasper's emotions. It probably helps that we are twins."

Peter nodded his head in understanding.

"That's how Mary and Edward are. They just know what is going on with the other better than anyone else. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were sibblings."

"So you really think that's all it is? Even with this thing they seem to be hiding?" Peter asked, looking doubtful.

"Yes. I've held Jasper's secrets from them before, it was either for their own good or not my place to tell; so whenever they can tell us, they will."

We continued walking to the house in silence after that. I could tell that Pete didn't agree with me, but he didn't know the group as much as I do.

~000~

Jasper didn't come up until the early morning, right as we were leaving for school. No matter how badly I wanted to question where he had gone, I knew he needed time. Jasper was funny like that; he seems to take everything in: every word, thought, and feeling. Then he spends sometime by himself trying to figure out what to do with all of it. He'll realize soon that he over reacted, and then he will fix it. Because that's who Jasper is; he just needs a little time. I think that's why him and Mary are perfect for each other. She talks things out, and then makes a decision, but Jazz thinks it through first. It will be amusing to see them farther down the future; I wonder who well they are going to handle that little difference.

We didn't walk to school with the Cullen's or Mary today, and it felt off. We all arrived at the parking lot at the same time, but then we turned our separate ways. It wasn't about until third period when Emmett caught me alone.

"Hey Rose." He said hesitantly.

I smiled at him, "Hi Em."

He returned the smile, and then pulled me into a giant bear hug. "I knew you couldn't believe anything was between Mary and Eddie."

I laughed, "Oh you sound so sure of yourself!"

Em nodded, "You would have ignored me if you believed it."

"You know me so well!" We laughed to ourselves quietly as we stood in our embrace.

I sighed, "How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

Emmett and I aren't official, only because we were waiting for all of this crazy drama to die down in the group. Which gives me even greater incentive to have everyone getting along again.

"Hey Rosie?"

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He grinned foolishly, "How much longer do we have to wait to tell everyone?"

I couldn't help but to grin back. "It's like you were reading my mind."

He leaned down so he could kiss me, but I pulled back. "Em!" I squealed.

"Awe why did you move away?" He mock pouted.

"Someone could see us!" I tried to sound convincing, but I failed miserably.

"Five bucks says I'll kiss you before the school day is out." Emmett said confidently.

"Okay, five bucks if _you _can kiss me before school is over."

Emmett nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm so win-"

I cut him off by locking his lips with mine.

I couldn't help but giggle, "You owe me five bucks."

He looked stunned, but then he just smiled. "Best five bucks I've ever lost."

He brought his lips back to me, but I stepped back again. "See you later Em!" I blew him a kiss and walked off to my next class. He stood there in the hallway with a goofy grin on his face, excitement lighting his eyes.

I was just about to turn the hallway when Mary was right in front of me. I placed my hands on my hips and gave her a menacing look.

Mary gaped, and then mumbled something that sounded a lot like. "Now this happens."

She sighed dramatically, "If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly. Oh, and please don't ruin my clothes with blood!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "And why would I kill you?"

"Uh because of what happened last night?" She spoke quietly, searching my eyes for an answer.

_Jasper does that to me all of the time. He looks me full in the eyes and searches; just like that._

I was a little taken a back. It was something they both seemed to do so naturally. Like they believed that you could figure out everything about a person by their eyes.

"Jasper is my brother, you're one of my best friends; and you both happen to be in love. Makes things complicated when you fight." I stated.

Mary's eyes widened. "L-love? In l-love? There is no way your brother loves me." She stumbled over her words.

It took everything in me not to smile; I just raised my eyebrow instead. "No way that he loves you, huh? And what about you?"

Mary looked like she wanted to smack herself, "U-uh…" She was quiet for a moment, looking around the hallway as if it would magically give her the answers. "YOU'RE MEAN!" She stomped on her foot and walked past me.

I giggled as I walked to my class, but it suddenly hit me.

_Jasper just needs to show Mary that he loves her._

The plan was formulating in my mind, and when I got to class and I saw Jasper I knew what needed to be done. We were both to class early, so I sat down in the desk beside him.

"Hey." I said brightly.

He grunted in return.

"Want to be sure your girl is actually yours?" I asked casually.

His eyes widened, just like Mary's did a few moments ago.

"Do you?" I asked.

It was like he was frozen, but he quickly gathered his wits together. "How?"

I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes?"

He nodded his head.

"Good, we will start after school."

"Start what?" He sounded concerned.

I only smiled knowingly and then walked over to my usual desk.

_This is going to be great._

~000~

"Good evening guys." Anne said to us as Peter, Jasper, and I walked into the grocery store.

I smiled at her, "Good evening. What's Mary doing tonight?"

"You don't know?" She asked us suspiciously.

"No?" Jasper said curiously.

"She came home from school all flustered and mumbling about something. So Emmett and Edward came over and told her she needed to have some fun." She shrugged, "I don't know what that means, but I was glad to see her perk up when they came over."

"So none of them are home?" I asked.

"No." She hesitated, "What are you up to Rose?"

I smiled widely, "A surprise for Mary. Can we borrow you key to the house?"

Anne smiled back at me, "Sure. Just don't leave a mess."

"Promise!" I said as I drug two very confused boys down an aisle.

"Uh Rose, what do you mean 'surprise'?" Peter asked.

I chuckled mischievously, "You will see."

~000~

We bought glitter, spray glue, multiple colored sharpies, candles, post it notes, and flowers.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did I just spend a whole pay check on this stuff?" Jasper asked me, looking lost as he looked at all of the bags.

Peter laughed, "Jazz…you're so helpless!"

Jasper scoffed, "How so?"

Peter just shook his head, still laughing.

"Rose?" Jasper asked, pleadingly.

I smiled, "You're going to tell her you love her. We are going to light the room with candles, and then you're going to give her these flowers."

Jasper didn't react to the word "love" like Mary had. This goofy smile took over his face. But then it faded.

"What if she doesn't love me? I mean what about Edw-"

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I screamed at him. "What is wrong with you!? Edward and Mary are just friends, and with their weird talents they have a special bond."

Jasper sighed, "That's the point Rose."

I rolled my eyes, "You need to fight for her! I never agreed with you fighting, but this is the exception. Every time you leave her, every time you let jealousy get the better of you, every time it's just going to push her away. Why do you think her and Edward are so close?"

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know."

"Because he can read her mind! He knows what she is thinking and feeling when she can't say it aloud." I said in an obvious tone, "Jazz! You're the same person for me. I never had to tell you that I was feeling lonely or scared after dad left, you just knew."

He was quiet for a few minutes, but he finally said something. "I'm an idiot."

Peter laughed at this, "You're now just figuring this out?"

Jasper punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up!"

~000~

Mary's walls were covered with glittered sticky notes, every single one of them saying "I LOVE YOU" in different writing styles. Jasper even Googled how to say it in various languages. We had pink candles all over her room and then I sent Peter to the house to get Jasper's suit that he recently wore to some distant relative's wedding.

"You don't think this a little cheesy and over the top?" Jasper asked as I fixed his bow tie.

I smiled, "I have a feeling that Mary likes things a little cheesy and over the top."

He took a deep breath, "Okay."

I could tell that he was nervous. I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You can do this."

He looked doubtful. "Hopefully."

"No not 'hopefully'! You _can_ do this. In a few months you will be eighteen, going off to college. Do you want Mary with you? Do you want to just spend the rest of your life with this girl?"

He nodded his head.

"Good! So you can do this!"

Peter came running upstairs, "Hey guys, they're back."

"Are you sure you didn't plan this all out?" Jasper asked me, suspiciously.

I shook my head, "No, but I think the big man in the sky decided to give you another chance." I quickly hugged my brother, and wished him good luck.

Peter and I ran down stairs and opened the door before the others had a chance too.

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think? Thank you to all of you who read, favorite, review, and follow! I love you guys! **

**Here is something I haven't done in a while. PREVIEW!**

Chapter Fifteen, Surprises.

I carefully walked up the stairs, and found my door closed.

_Just open the door Alice...it isn't going to bite you._

I took in a deep breath, and turned the handle. What I found inside was breath taking.

~000~

Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked out the door. Edward turned around and looked at me. His eyes were dark, they looked empty.

"B-but your vision. It was so clear." He said faintly. "You were wrong."

~000~

"Mary, will you be my girlfriend?" He said with his usual goofy grin.

I thought I was going to squeal I was so happy.

"Yes!"

_Oh I did squeal!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N 53 reviews! WHAT! You guys are awesome! I love you guys so much! Thank you! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen, I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine.

"Emmie!" I squealed as I was picked up out of the monster Emmett calls his Jeep.

"Hold on tight!" Emmett bellowed as he spun us around and went towards the door.

Edward was laughing at our craziness, "I'll get the door!" He said running ahead of us.

But, the door opened before Edward could get to it. And Rosalie was standing there.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Rose?" Emmett stopped spinning us around and looked curiously at Rose.

"Oh…whoa." Edward said, his eyes wide. "Well enjoy the rest of your night Mary."

"What? We're leaving? What's going on?" Emmett looked at the two of the sadly. "I don't want to leave just yet."

"Yes you do." Rose said, smiling mischeviously.

_What's going on? And why is Rose smiling like that…eh I probably don't need to know._

Emmett put me down, "Okay."

Edward walked by me and gave me a grin, "Enjoy."

"Enjoy what?" I asked, confused again.

Suddenly Peter was on the front porch too, "There is a surprise in your room?"

_Surprise?_

The four of them all walked to the Cullen's house, leaving me alone in the front yard.

_Okay, let's go to my room then._

I cautiously walking in the house, I carefully walked up the stairs, and found my door closed.

Just open the door Alice...it isn't going to bite you.

I took in a deep breath, and turned the handle. What I found inside was breath taking.

Jasper in a suit and bowtie, and my walls covered in…glitter?

"Hi." I whispered, too stunned to say much.

"Hi." He whispered back.

I walked through the door and saw that it was actually sticky notes and they all say…

_I love you?_

I gasped as I realized this, looking around wide eyed.

Jasper smiled nervously, "Mary, I know we have only known each other for about a month. But do you remember when you were talking about Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward with me outside the diner, and I told you that when you find your soul mate you just know and friends are like that too?"

_Is he saying that we are soul mates? Well, I already knew that…thanks to my little visions. But he's saying it? _

I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Jasper?"

"Mary, I know it's crazy, but everything about us is crazy! I can feel people's emotions and you can see the future. We may be young, and I may be rather stupid at times, but this feels so right." He grinned and walked to me, so he was standing only arm's length away. "I love you Mary."

I couldn't hold back the excited grin that was taking over. "I love you too."

He took a step towards me and grabbed both of my heads in his, he took a deep breath. "Mary, will you be my girlfriend?" He said with his usual goofy grin.

I thought I was going to squeal I was so happy.

"Yes!"

_Oh I did squeal!_

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just…I was jealous of how close Edward and you are. And the fact that he seems to know what's going on with you, when I don't." Jasper said, he was looking me the eyes, which his were filled with honesty and a little bit of guilt.

I tried to suppress my own guilty feelings; I needed to feel this joy and excitement right now.

"But then I realized," he said laughingly. "I can tell what you're feeling too. I just need to ask what the reasoning are." He smiled broadly at me, "So Mary, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the many stupid things I have done so far, and I am sorry for the things I will do in the future. But I do hope that you will go on this crazy ride with me; stupid actions and all."

I nodded my head, "All is forgiven, and I hope you can forgive me too. I have left you in the dark with things, and I'm sorry too." I felt that wave of guilt hit me, but this time I had Jazz to hold on to.

"Promise to tell each other _everything?" _He asked, smiling softly at me.

I hesitated, "I-I can't tell you everything." I took a deep breath, _I hope he understands…_ "There is something that brings Edward and I together so closely, and it's not my place to tell you. At least, not yet. But everything else, I am an open. But please understand the thing with Edward and I, and know that he is just like my brother." I could hear the pleading and nervousness in my tone, something I usually didn't use.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a second, but he never took his eyes off of mine.

_Please Jazz, please understand. _

"Alright, how does this sound: we promise to tell each other everything; except for family things that we cannot share?"

Relief hit me in every direction. I felt like a giant load was lifted from my shoulders. I grinned up at him.

"Thank you! Yes, I promise!" I hugged him tightly, considering never letting go.

Jasper's hands wrapped tightly around my waist, he was rubbing my sides softly with his thumbs.

"I promise too." He whispered, kissing the crown of my head.

We stood there in our embrace for what felt like forever, and I was perfectly content.

"Mary?" Jasper asked, leaning his cheek on mine.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I really admire the fact that you wouldn't make a promise you knew you couldn't keep." He said a little huskily, planting a kiss on my cheek.

The room instantly turned from sweet and excited to heavy; but in every good way.

I turned my face to his, mentally willing for him to kiss me fully. His eyes were bright and alive, and he smirked, unwrapping one of his hands from my waist and placing it under my chin. He came closer, brushing our noses, leaving very little space between our lips.

**BANG**

"MARY! I'M HOME!" Esme's voice wafted up into my room; through the open door.

Jasper and I jumped back from the noise. At first we wore expressions of shock, but once our eyes met we broke out into giggles.

"Shh!" I whispered, "It looks bad that we are here alone and my room is lit with candles and I love you post its!"

Jasper nodded, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I'll chimmy out the window?"

A giggle slipped out of my lips, "Chimmy?"

Jasper nodded his head, grinning goofily, "How about a rain check on that kiss?"

I grinned back at him, nodding, a little _too _frantically.

He let out a quiet chuckle, he leaned in and kissed my nose. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I promised.

He turned around to leave through my window, but then he stopped. He slowly turned back around smiled softly at me, "I love you." He whispered, taking my hand in his and kisses it softly.

I felt like my face was going to split in two with the grin that took over. "I love you too."

His eyes lit up, and I felt overpowered with love and comfort. He squeezed my hand quickly and then climbed through my window.

I sat down on my bed, looking around at all of the glittery post its. I smirked as I looked around at the candles and the beautiful yellow daisies on my dresser.

_I think I acted fairly surprised. Although our conversation was the only thing I didn't know what was going to happen. _

I sighed as I remembered his grin and loving eyes.

_He and Rose would flip if they knew I had had a vision about this…I guess that one will be my little secret. Edward knows too, but I didn't really have a choice in telling him. I fell over in the park because I was so dreamily dazed and half loopy with the expectation of seeing this. Emmett just thought I was being weird, and he started walking around claiming to be a zombie…._

I heard Esme coming up the stairs, and I looked up to see her in my door way.

"Hello."

"He-whoa!" Esme started to say hello back but she was taken by surprise by the state my room was in.

I sighed happily, "I know."

~000~

Life went on smoothly after that night for the next few weeks, Edward and I toned down how often we hugged and held hands, and I spent more time with Jazz. Rose and Emmett finally became official; but we all wished that they hadn't. I saw a lot more smooching then I ever wanted to see in my life. If we went and saw a movie, it was like their faces were glued together. If we were driving somewhere they were locking lips in the backseat. Emmett actually allowed Edward to drive his monster jeep so they could do so! It was over the top. Jasper and I still haven't taken that rain check; we haven't really had any time alone. We both agreed one night that we were never going to act like Rosalie and Emmett; it's too showy and frankly annoying. We did hold hands, twenty-four seven! It was one of the things that just happened naturally with us, it was peacefully and comforting.

Another reason why we weren't quite as openly touchy touchy was Edward. He was now the only single one of the group, and we frequently ran into Bella and Jacob places. But Edward still refused to even consider anyone else, he has his sights on Bella; and he refuses to hear of anything else. I personally think he should wait for her, I still get the vision of her and I talking about their wedding from time to time, and it's still crystal clear.

"Maaaarrryy." A soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over at Jazz, who had leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Jaaaazzzz?" I whispered back.

We smiled at each other, just gazing peacefully into the other's eyes. It was our thing, it connected us somehow.

His nose was almost touching mine, he was so close. We were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with everyone. Even Peter was sitting with us, and I was still struggling with the fact that he was long distance dating my best friend from Ohio. I did my best to tune out when he talked to her, and tried to hold myself together as he did. There have been a couple nights where I just cried as Emmett and Edward took turns cheering me up. It was times like those when I realized how lucky I am to have them in my life.

"You feel so peaceful." Jasper said suddenly, still looking me in the eyes.

I nodded, not breaking eye contact. "You do that to me."

He grinned playfully, "Oh yeah?"

**SQUISH**

"EW!" I squealed, jumping up in my seat.

Someone, (I'm assuming Rose, because Emmett would have just made a dirty joke and Edward doesn't really care what any of us do anymore) had just thrown a pickle slice towards the two of us. It landed right on Jasper's nose, nearly missing my own.

"Would you two knock it off? And you're always accusing Emmett and I of being too publically affectionate!"

Jasper looked so appalled by the pickle on his nose, that I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Jazz! You look so disturbed!" I said giggling, swiping the pickle off of his nose and throwing back at Rose.

It landed right on the top of her head, causing her eyes to grow wide. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to explode.

Jasper grabbed my hand, a giant smile on his face. "Uh, we should go." He whispered.

Edward was the first one up; he had his apple in his mouth and his tray in his hands. Jasper and I followed suit, he grabbed our tray (yes, we share) with his other hand and he casually walked away from our table. Rose wouldn't burst in public, but I knew I was going to get it sooner than later. He got rid of our trays and were walking to our next class, we each had a different subject but they were at least in the same building.

"Poor Emmett, we left with the mess I we caused." I said jokingly.

Edward chuckled, but it was muffled by the apple still in his mouth. "We?" He asked, pulling the apple out of his mouth, "Not that was all you!"

I shrugged, "May-"

My words were cut off.

*Bella appeared in front of us, smiling nervously, biting her lip. "Can we talk?"*

I opened my eyes to see both Jasper and Edward looking at me, but both holding two very different expressions. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly snapped it shut his eyes wide and looking at something behind me.

I turned around to see Bella, smiling nervously and biting her lip. "Can we talk?" She asked quietly, looking at Edward.

Edward took a deep breath, "We can talk and walk?" He suggested.

I knew that they had the same class next period. She seemed unsure, looking at Jasper and I.

"We can hang back, but we are going in the same direction." Jasper said to her.

Bella nodded, and walked towards Edward. Jazz and I waited a few moments before walking behind them.

_Just so you know, I'm standing outside your class and listening to your conversation till I have to leave for my own class. _

I spoke silently to Edward. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at me. I laughed quietly.

"Tell him that you're going to stand at the door of his class?" Jasper whispered to me.

I flashed a grin at him, "You know me so well."

He smiled proudly, "That's my job." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close, and kissing me softly on the forehead.

I sighed happily as I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his torso, but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella and Edward were talking about.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jasper warned.

I shrugged under his arm, "Hasn't yet."

Jasper shook slightly with his silent laughter.

Soon we were near Edward and Bella's next class, which the slowly walked into. Jazz and I walked by the door, seeing that they weren't too far away from the door; they were the first to class. I saw Edward give me a weary smile as we walked by. We stopped on the other side of the door and stood there, trying to listen.

"So it's over between you guys?" Edward asked unsure.

It was quiet for a few moments, "Yes." Bella said, her voice sounded sad.

I heard Edward take a deep breath, "Why are you telling me?"

"I just thought… that maybe you should know." Bella said shyly.

"Does this mean you are willing to give me another chance?" I could hear the underlying excitement in his voice.

Bella sighed heavily, "No."

*"Look Edward, I just don't think it's going to work." Bella whispered quietly. Edward looked like he was in sheer agony. "Why?" Bella looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't share the feelings that you have for me. I just see you as a friend."*

_Oh…I've had this vision before… I'm going to break her pretty little teasing face! _I thought angrily.

"I think if you gave it a chance…" Edward said surely.

"Look Edward, I just don't think it's going to work." Bella whispered quietly.

I moved to barge in there and shake the girl, but Jasper wrapped one of his arms around my arms and waist, and the other around my mouth. "Shh." He whispered in my ear. I was only able to move so far before Jazz grabbed me, so I only a had a small view of Edward around Bella's head.

"Why?" Edward had that look of agony, just like my vision.

"I don't share the feelings that you have for me. I just see you as a friend." Bella said this, but her tone didn't match her words.

"I can't be your friend Bella." Edward said softly, "I like you far too much for that."

Next thing I see is Bella. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked out the door. Edward followed her, walking halfway down the hallway before stopping. Jasper tried to pull me away, but I broke out of his arms and ran down the hall. Edward turned around and looked at me. His eyes were dark, they looked empty.

"B-but your vision. It was so clear." He said faintly. "You were wrong."

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered, stopping right in front of him

_Please don't hate me! _

Edward looked at me, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll never hate you." He said confidently, pulling me into a hug.

I squeezed him tightly, willing away all of his pain. After a few moments, I felt Jasper come up to us, he put a hand on both of our shoulders, causing a peaceful feeling to fill the air.

*Bella and I were sitting on my bed, laughing. "I can't believe you got me to buy that dress!" She said disbelievingly, and sighed. "I just hope he likes it!" I scoffed at her, "You know very well you would like you in anything! Whether be a giant blue baggy sweater and unfitted jeans, which I do not approve of by the way, or a fitted flowing dress like the one we bought today!" Bella smiled dreamily. "OH SHOES! Bella you _have _to wear these heels I saw yesterday at the mall! I can't believe I didn't think about them earlier!" Bella groaned, "Heels? Are you planning on killing me on my wedding day?" I laughed at her, "Of course not! As your maid of honor, best friend, and sister, I would never do so! But because we are all of that, I love you enough to take your natural beauty and amplify it for the special day!" Bella chuckled, "How can I argue with that?" After our laughter died down, Bella spoke softly. "Thank you Alice. You are truly my sister, and best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." I couldn't help but squeal. "Oh Bella!" I hugged her tightly! "I don't know what I'd do without you either! This is exactly why I wouldn't put you in heels that would kill you!" Bella sighed. "Oh come one Bella! Edward is going to love you this dress and these shoes!"*

I opened my eyes, and Edward was looking back at me, a million questions in his eyes. "It is true?"

I shrugged, "It's so clear…"

~000~

After that whole mess, Edward was silent and had a blank expression. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but it felt like he was since he wasn't talking. Jasper kept trying to cheer me up, but even though it was distracting, I still missed joking around with Edward. I kept wishing that he would talk to me, I didn't even care what happened to cause it; I just wanted to talk to my friend again. He was like this for a couple of days, he was zombie like.

It wasn't until I was working one that night I got to talk to him again, and it wasn't in the way I was expecting.

"Ladadalaladedumdalala" I hummed and sang tunelessly under breath as I cleaned off a booth.

"Someone sounds happy." A familiar voice spoke from behind me.

I spun around and found myself nose to nose with Riley.

"U-uh-hm." I stuttered as I took a step back; completely shocked at him being so close.

He frowned, looking down at the floor, "I see your friends have told you things that caused you to be scared of me?"

His voice sounded so heartbroken that I was momentarily finding myself feeling sorry for him, "No, I was only taken aback by how close you were."

His eyes flickered up immediately at my words, "I see you aren't the 'judge a book by its cover type'." He smiled at me coolly.

I found myself returning the smile, "No, I am not; and neither are my friends."

Riley laughed heartily, "I see the cat has claws!"

I scrunched my nose at him, "Those weren't my claws."

He put his hands up, in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, down girl."

"I'm not a dog." I said with a patient smile, _never mind what everyone is saying about him, I don't care for the way this guy is talking to me. I mean he barely knows me._

He sat down at the booth I had just cleaned, "So Mary. Word is that you're dating Jasper Whitlock?" he raised his eyebrows, as if in disbelief.

"I am." I answered casually, _what's he getting at?_

*"You shouldn't date a guy like him, he isn't good for you." He said, knowingly. I rolled my eyes, "Then who is?" He smiled at this, "A guy that can protect you and treat you right; a guy like me." He spoke boastfully.*

Riley opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Jasper is the greatest guy I have ever met; and trust me I have met enough bad ones to know. There is no one who could protect me and treat me like he does." I smiled brightly, "Now could I start you off with something to drink?"

His jaw was dropped and his eyes wide, but he quickly reassembled his expression. "A coke."

I turned to walk away and he grabbed my wrist, "I like a girl who can stick up for herself, and her _boyfriend." _He said the word "boyfriend" loosely like it was something that didn't matter. "But you should be careful about cutting people off; it's rude."

I ripped my wrist from his, "And it's rude to grab people." I said my defense up. This guy was giving off a creepy vibe, and I just wanted to get away from him.

He laughed bitingly, "Poor, fragile Alice." He whispered under his breath as I walked away.

I spun on my heel as soon as I heard my actual name, "Excuse me?!"

He looked over at me, unfazed, "Nothing, my coke?"

_I must have heard him wrong, I had to have heard him wrong…right?_

I quickly gathered my thoughts and went to get him his coke.

_He said my name, my actual name…_

My inner monologue was screaming at me and freaking out. As soon as I got to the kitchen I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, dialing Edward's number.

"Hello?" Edward asked, he sounded like he was distracted.

I hesitated about telling him, but this was important.

"Edward?" I realized my voice had come out in a sob. I dropped down to the floor, pulling my knees into my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No, I need you to get here…now." I begged.

"I'm leaving now…what happened?" He asked frantically.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, "Riley…h-he, h-h-h-e-e, he is here, a-and he acting being weird."

"I'll be there in like two minutes!" Edward promised.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"He whispered something…he whispered my name. My _real _name."

Edward was silent on the phone, probably in shock like me.

"He whispered, 'poor, fragile, Alice." I choked out.

"Where are you? Are you away from him?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen. There is only one cook and another server here. It's so late, no one usually comes in. The cook is on break, he's outside smoking and the other server is with a customer. Some guy that's from out of town; point being, they are both distracted at the moment."

"Mary, I will be there in a few moments, don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise!"

Edward stayed on the phone with me until I heard the door of the diner open. Three seconds later he came bursting through to the kitchen. He dropped down to the floor next to me.

"How did he know that? How did he know my name?" I sobbed out in a whisper.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know, but he isn't out there anymore." He pulled me into a hug, and then scooped me up off of the floor. "But we are taking you home, now."

He carried me to his car, and he quickly got into the passenager seat.

"You know…the past couple of days I kept wishing that something would happen that would cause you to talk to me again, but this…I didn't see this one coming." I whispered to him.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Let me know! You guys are so awesome, you really give me the inspiration and encouragement to write my stories! Thank you! :D I love hearing from you guys, so hit me up with some feed back! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N I am so sorry about not posting lately, I have been really sick. ): But here is the new chapter! It's short, but that's because what is coming up soon is going to be crazy! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen, Imagination.

Edward and I sat in front of Todd, Esme, and Carlisle. I had sobbed out the story from the diner, telling them the way Riley was acting. But instead of reacting with horror and shock like I had, they were all looking at me with pity filled eyes.

"Hunny, I think…" Esme spoke gently, quietly, "That maybe you just imagined all of this."

Carlisle nodded his head at her words, "With all of the drama around Riley it isn't a surprise that you had a reaction to him like this." He looked to Edward, "You said he wasn't there when you got there?"

Edward stiffened beside me, "That doesn't mean he wasn't there." Edward spoke harshly.

I just sat there, incredulous that they thought I had just imagined all of this. _I didn't, did I?_

Edward huffed beside me, "No. I believe Mary, Riley knows."

Todd shook his head, "This is what happens when a bunch of children know about these things." He stood up, "I am here for real emergencies, not Mary's PTSD acting up." He glanced at Esme and Carlisle, but he swiftly walked out the front door.

"We're not saying we don't believe or think you are lying." Esme said softly.

"We are one hundred percent positive that you did hear Riley say those things. But I think that it was just your imagination running alongside of your PTSD." Carlisle said, holding Esme's hand.

I was beginning to get angry, but it was no use. They believed what they wanted to believe.

Edward stood up and grabbed my head, "Fine." He tugged me up out of the couch and up the stairs to my room.

I was in a slight daze, as we walked into my room.

_I can't believe that they don't believe me._

"I'm as surprised as you." Edward said heatedly.

I sat down on my bed as Edward paced my room. I smiled as I looked around the room, seeing all of the pretty post its.

"We can't tell anyone else." Edward said, standing in front of me blocking my gaze at the walls.

"W-" I started to ask 'why', but I knew why.

_They don't know about my past…_

"I don't think we should tell Emmett either, he would have a really hard time not killing Riley."

I nodded my head, "Okay." I smiled his typical crooked smile at him, "But you don't want to kill Riley?" I had to lighten the mood.

Edward laughed softly, "You're more important than killing Riley. We need to stay low from this whole thing." He sat down beside me, sighing deeply, "We really are the only two in this sometimes, aren't we? All the secrets we can never tell."

I leaned into his shoulder, letting out a sigh of my own, "Little freaks, together forever."

He chuckled, causing the both of us to shake with his laughter, "Forever."

~000~

"I hate math, I swear it has no use in life!" I complained as we sat down at lunch.

It was just Em, Edward, Jazz, and I. Rose's class was late, and we were too hungry to wait for her; well Emmett was too hungry.

Emmett sat down beside me, and grabbed three of my French fries and stuffing them in his mouth. He did it so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to stop him.

_Stupid visions…never there to help me with the simple things…_

Edward chuckled from across the table, smiling amusingly at me.

"Emmett!" I hollered at him.

He smiled at me, French fries still sticking out of his mouth. "Wha?" He asked.

"You took my fries!" I accused.

Emmett's face turned serious. "What? No I didn't!"

I gaped at him, "Yes huh! I had fifteen French fries, but now I only have twelve! You have three of them in your mouth, and plus I saw you take them!"

Emmett shook his head, "Nope. That is math my dear Mar-Mar, and you just said that math has no use in life."

Jasper, who was on my other side, laughed quietly. He was covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughter.

"JAZZ!" I squealed, punching him in the arm. "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is." Edward said, he was laughing too.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that crept on to my face. "Whatever."

Jasper leaned into me and kissed my cheek gently, "You know it's funny."

"What's funny?" Rose asked, sitting down.

We all glanced at each other and giggled, "Nothing." Everyone chimed.

Rose was the best, but we all knew she would yell at us for acting so foolish. It was only okay when she was in on it. Plus, she is trying to get Emmett to eat smaller portions; which is highly amusing. Rose gave each of us a semi-glare and then began to eat her own food. Emmett gave all of us grateful glances when Rose wasn't looking.

"So I was talking to Bella." Rose said casually.

Edward choked on his food, but tried to cover it casually. "Oh yeah? How is she?"

It was hard to miss the desperation in his voice. It made me hate Bella a little for what she was putting him through.

Edward looked over at me and glared, "I heard that."

"Heard what?" Peter asked as he sat down at the table.

"Nothing." We all chimed at the same time. It was like he had rehearsed it.

"Mary just said something under her breath that Edward didn't like." Jasper informed Peter.

Peter nodded his head, not really caring.

"So Bella?" Jasper asked Rose. I could tell he was asking for Edward's benefit, because the rest of us didn't care.

*Suddenly Edward was standing up, scraping his chair on the floor loudly. "You knew?!" He whisper-yelled. We all looked at him incredulously, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Jasper shifted uncomfortably beside me. "He's my friend." He spoke quietly. Edward gasped, "And I thought I was your friend too!" He grabbed his plate and stormed off.*

My eyes snapped open and I stood up quickly, "I NEED TO TALK TO EDWARD AND JASPER ALONE." I announced, "Please."

Everyone stared at me, a little taken aback by my outburst. Jasper and Edward listened though, and stood up. Jasper looked slightly confused, and Edward looked livid. Without explaining any further the three of us walked out of the cafeteria and outside.

I positioned myself between the two of them, in hopes that Edward would think twice before launching at Jasper. I had a pretty good idea what all of this was about.

"Jazz, I didn't know you are friends with Jacob Black." I stated carefully.

Realization dawned on Jasper's face, and he dropped his head into his head. "You read my thoughts and you had a vision of it."

Edward didn't respond, he was just glaring at Jasper. I wasn't sure what to say, so I waited for Jasper to explain.

"We used to fight together." Jasper looked up at the both of us, his shoulder's drooping. "I found out about him and Bella long before I was friends with either of you."

I frowned at him, "Jazz…you could have at least told Edward or Jacob that they were being played."

Jasper grimaced, "It wasn't my place to tell. I warned Bella that she needed to tell you guys, and she did eventually."

Edward's glare fell a little, "You're right…it wasn't your place. And no matter how much you wish you could tell someone something, sometimes you can't."

I looked down at the grass, feeling the guilt that the other two were feeling. We all have been keeping some harmful secrets, so no one really has any right to be mad.

"I'm sorry Edward." Jasper said quietly, "I get the feeling that the two of you understand what I am talking about when I say it wasn't my place, and it was for a friend."

I glanced at Edward, and we nodded our heads. Things felt a little awkward as we all stood there silently.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at Jasper.

_I wish I could tell you everything._

He smiled softly at me, "We promised, remember?"

I smiled back at him, and he pulled me into a hug tightly wrapping his hands around my shoulders.

Edward cleared his throat, "Well I am going to leave you two to your little moment, I should go brave our friends and try to explain what just happened."

I felt Jasper nod, and heard Edward's quiet footsteps disappear.

"I love you." Jasper said sweetly, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled into his chest, "I love you too!" I tried to say just as sweetly, but my voice was slightly muffled by his shirt when I spoke.

I felt the atmosphere around us fill with love and joy as we stood here simply holding each other. I sighed happily, wishing for the moment to never end. No matter how many secrets or trials we faced, we have somehow managed to still end up right here.

~000~

Rose and I had work after school, and I was a little scared about it. But fortunately the boys all had tonight off so they promised to come in for dinner. They hadn't told us whose section they will be sitting in, claiming it to be a surprise. Good thing those boys are slow learners. I did my best to hold back any visions until I was in a class that Edward and I didn't have together. I was quite proud of myself when I managed to keep my mind off of any visions; the key was to think of Jazz; which can be extremely distracting! Edward gave me a couple disgusted faces throughout the day, which was fun all in itself. I vowed to do that to him more often; poor boy already has to deal with Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts, but I am 100% sure that my thoughts are a whole lot more wholesome.

Rose and I were on break, trying to casually look at the clock, waiting for the boys.

"So whose section do you think they are going to sit in?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

Rose looked at me intently for a moment and then kicked me in the shin lightly, "You already know!" She accused.

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "Maybe."

"Tell me!" She demanded loudly. Leaning over and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Whoa! Okay!" I laughed out, amused by her reaction. "They are going to split tables."

Rose nodded her head, "I thought so, the only question now is: where is Edward sitting?"

I grimaced, "That, I am not sure of. He keeps changing his mind, and I think he is doing it purposely."

The diner door chimed and Rose and I turned towards the door expectantly. But our eyes widened immediately at who had walked into the diner.

She walked straight over to us, "Hi. We need to talk."

I thought she was my imagination, but Rose looked as shocked as I felt. This diner is really starting to get to me; and not in a good way.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, short chapter, and I am sorry about that, but I just felt like it ended here and I wanted to post before I went to bed. But I am going to post another chapter tomorrow; it's going to be a different/surprise POV so you can look forward to that. Beware though, after the next chapter things are going to get intense! :D**

**Thank you to all of you who read, review, favorite, and follow. Love you guy! *heart* I now have 75 reviews on this story, thank you soooooo much! You guys rock! (: **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! (:**

**Also, if you haven't read it already, I put up a new chapter in Jasper's story so check that out if you would like. Until next chapter! *heart***


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N I am sorry for the late update! I've been sooo busy! I hope this chapter makes up for my being late! Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen, Isabella. 

_Previously…_

_The diner door chimed and Rose and I turned towards the door expectantly. But our eyes widened immediately at who had walked into the diner. _

_She walked straight over to us, "Hi. We need to talk."_

**Alice's POV:**

The whole time this girl walked over to us, I kept running her face through my mind.

_Who is she? I've never seen here before…I've been here long enough to remember the diner regulars…_

I looked more closely at her strawberry blonde locks, she looked determined as she stood in front of us.

_Oh yes, this is…uhm. _I struggled to remember her name, but I did remember briefly meeting her at the disastrous baseball game.

Rose's face turned from shock to a suspicious smile. "Hey Tanya, I haven't seen you around lately."

Tanya threw me a cold glare, "I've heard you've been busy."

I was immediately on the defense with this girl after she had looked at me like that.

Rose seemed to catch her meaning and smiled brightly, "It's no excuse. We definitely should hang out more. But what did you need to talk about."

Tanya smiled, "We do need to hang out, but actually I am here to talk to Mary."

"U-uh me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." Tanya said, motioning over to an empty booth.

I gave Rose an unsure glance, but followed Tanya to the booth. Rose stared at us for a moment, but then walked outside briskly.

"Alright, let's just get to the chase." Tanya spoke quickly as soon as Rose had left.

I raised my eye brows at her, "And what would that be?"

_What is with this girl?_

"I see you and Edward running around all best friend like, all over each other all of the time; nonstop chatting and giggling whenever you are together." Tanya's voice had a slight irritation to it. "So unfortunately I have to accept that you are part of his life." She sighed heavily at this.

_This girl is crazy… _I was taken aback by the way she spoke of Edward…like she was his girlfriend or something.

Tanya rolled her eyes at my confusion and incredulous facial expressions. "You're as dense as you look."

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the other side of the diner.

I looked over to see Edward, walking quickly towards us. I felt relief that the guys were here.

Tanya smiled brightly up at him, "Hello Edw-"

Edward lifted up his hands to cut her off, "No hellos, leave Mary alone." He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up out of my seat.

Tanya looked momentarily stunned but she soon recovered, "You're going to have to face this sooner or later, so you might as well do it now!" She said coyly, and then she walked out of the diner with something of a pout on her face.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is something everyone else is going to know about; leaving me in the dark, again._

**Bella's POV:**

I felt shaky as I walked into the diner, I could see the five of them sitting there at a booth, talking, laughing, and getting along.

_I miss my friends… _I thought bitterly.

I took a deep breath, I had come here to talk to Mary or Rose, but I didn't expect all of them to be here.

There has been so much chaos in my life recently, and I have done nothing but antagonize it. I've never got along with any girls as well as I have with these two. They just seemed to understand me; it was like the six of us were different from the rest of the world. The boys and I got along great too, well except for Jasper and I; since he knew about Jake the whole time. Mary and Jasper were facing the door, sitting in the corner. Jasper had his arm around her shoulders, it was undeniable that those two were meant to be together; they looked like they belonged. I could see Rose's blonde hair and the back of Emmett's head. Edward…he was sitting by himself on a chair at the end of the booth. I felt frozen as I stood there in the doorway, looking at him; it broke my heart, in a million different ways.

Mary's eyes connect with mine, but she quickly looked away. Then Jasper saw me, at first it was like he was just looking around vaguely, but then when his eyes rested on me, an apologetic look crossed his face. Edward's head snapped around at me, he moved so quickly that his chair fell over.

Emmett's loud laughter bellowed throughout the diner, Jasper was covering his mouth with his hand, and Mary flew to Edward's side.

_Of course she is there, right by his side…it's like they are glued together. _

Nothing about this struck me as funny, I felt numb. I watched Mary help Edward and his chair up, it was too much. I turned to leave the dinner, but then something grabbed my arm.

"Talk to him." A gentle, kind voice said to me.

I turned to see Jasper holding me back, a soft smile on his face. "I've been where you are. And although we may have done things differently, we both still did about the same thing. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but you mean the world to Edward. Even though she does too, it's in a completely different way." He spoke vaguely, but his words impacted me greatly.

I was hesitant to believe that I meant anything to Edward…

Jasper let go of me, "Believe me, no…better yet, believe him." Then he turned away and walked back towards his friends.

I continued to walk out the door; shaken by Jasper's intense words.

"Wait…Bella." That smooth, alluring voice called out.

I had my hand on the handle of my truck door when the voice spoke. I wiped around to see Edward smiling nervously at me. His smile reminded me of Jake…

**Edward's POV:**

"Mary, get off of me! I can get up on my own!" I whispered harshly to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, it's not weak to get some help." She sighed as I pushed her away, "She isn't even paying attention right now. Jasper is going to talk to her." Mary whispered very quietly, even though Emmett's howling laughter was enough to cover her voice if she just whispered.

Suddenly my thoughts were taken to a different point of view. Through Mary's thoughts, I saw Jasper grab onto Bella's arm. "Talk to him." Jasper said gently. "I've been where you are. And although we may have done things differently, we both still did about the same thing. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but you mean the world to Edward. Even though she does too, it's in a completely different way." Jasper let go of her, "Believe me, no…better yet, believe him." But his words didn't stop her; she walks out of the diner anyway. She gets to her car, and when she is just about to open the door something stops her.

"That'll never stop being the weirdest, coolest thing ever." I said to her.

Mary laughed quietly, as Jasper stepped over us since we were still on the floor. "You're telling me. Now I suggest you go get her before she leaves. I'm not a _psychic_ or anything," and at this she giggled, "But I'm willing to bet that you're that very thing that stops her."

This was why Mary and I were friends. It wasn't because of the freaky talents or any other reason than the fact that we just understand her. Neither Emmett nor Rosalie understands why I continue to hope and wait for the moment Bella and I can be together. Mary wouldn't need her visions to understand, even though it might help, it's because she believes in soul mates; she understands that sometimes no matter how insane it seems, some things are just meant to be. That's the best part about Mary and I, no words have to be shared, we just get each other.

"You're up lover boy." Jasper said, smiling at me. "I would like to take my girlfriend back now."

Mary smiled up at him as she took his hand and stood up, "Good luck." She chimed at me.

I smiled at the two of them and dashed out the door.

Just like Mary's vision, Bella had her hand on the handle of her car.

"Wait…Bella." I called out to her.

She spun around and looked at me, surprised. I felt nervous, suddenly realizing I had no idea what to say.

She smiled back at me, but we both just stood there silently. After a few moments Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry." She took a couple steps towards me, leaving about three feet between us. "I'm sorry about leading you on when I knew I had something with Jake, I am sorry about not ever telling you about it until that day at the café, and I am sorry for any pain you've felt because of me." She took a deep breath, "I broke things off _completely _with Jake...well anything romantic. His dad is best friends with my dad, so I still see him, but only as a friend."

I felt a little unsure of her words. But everything inside of me wanted to believe her.

**Bella's POV:**

I spilled out my apology to Edward, but he stood there not saying a word. I waited awkwardly while he took in my little impromptu speech.

"I forgive you." He stated simply.

"F-forgive me?" For some reason those were not the words I expected to come out of his mouth.

He nodded his head, and walked towards me; closing the rest of the very cold distance between us.

Edward stood just arm's length away and gave me a lopsided toothy grin. "Yes."

"You forgive me…just like that?" I asked doubtfully.

He chuckled, "No, I've had some time to think about it after our last conversation, and I decided that I wasn't angry or going to let it hurt me any longer. But in order for that to happen, I had to forgive you first."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"So where does this leave things?" I asked after a while. Things were more awkward between us than they had ever been.

Edward shrugged, "Friends?" He spoke the word so casually, so nonchalant that it nearly broke my heart.

"F-friends?" I stuttered out.

He smiled, and then he turned around and walked back into the diner.

"What the heck." I muttered. I mean, I didn't expect him to declare his undying love to me or anything, but friends…he said it so casually and then walked away!

"Ha ha." Someone laughed sarcastically nearby.

I turned around to see Tanya. "Edward does have that way of pretending to be so madly in love with you that you expect that to be his reaction every time, but then suddenly he acts as if you never meant a thing."

I was about to ask her what she was talking about but someone spoke before I had the chance.

"Shut up Tanya. I thought you left earlier?"

I turned around to see Edward. He smiled brightly at me, "She does mean a whole lot more to me than you will understand, but after everything that has happened between us it is probably best to start over, a clean slate. But that is not any business of yours."

I felt my cheeks grow warm at his words. Tanya scoffed at us and stormed off farther into the parking lot.

Edward rolled his eyes as she walked off, "I thought you were coming in?" He asked me.

"What?" Coming in where?

"We were just about to order so it's perfect timing." He said, putting his hand on the middle of my back and walking us towards the diner.

"Eat with you guys?"

He nodded his head, "Of course, that's what friends do, right?"

Not wasting a chance to be back in the group I nodded my head, "Sure."

The whole Tanya thing was bugging me though, were her and Edward a thing? Before I could think any further on the subject, Edward was pulling up a chair for me to sit next to him at the end of the booth.

I was met with smiling faces, well all but one. Rose looked like she could care less whether I was here or not. But that is to be expected… After we had sat down and ordered I couldn't keep the question that has been brewing around in my thoughts.

"I didn't know you and Tanya dated?" I asked quietly.

Mary grinned broadly at me, "YES! Finally someone who is as clueless as I am!" She squealed out, bouncing around slightly in her seat.

Was that an insult? I wasn't sure.

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Mary then looked straight at me and smiled apologetically. "I meant that I am glad to have someone else in the group who doesn't know everything there is to know about this town."

I nodded at her words, wondering why that would make her so excited.

Jasper laughed, "Mary is strange like that isn't she?"

I laughed along with everyone us, but truly I was struck by her words. She had immediately considered me to be part of the group again. I could tell throughout dinner that Emmett and Rose were a little less welcoming to the idea, but I had hurt Edward and I need to earn everyone's trust again.

I realized that Mary had interrupted my asking if Tanya and Edward had dated. Jasper looked at me and nodded, it was as if he knew what I was thinking and feeling. Just as I had worked up the courage to ask again Edward spoke up.

"Before you had come to Forks, Tanya and I had dated. It was only for a few months, she was new and I barely knew her. We broke up because she had someone else…but it was perfect timing because I wasn't sure how to break it off."

"How come I've never heard of this before?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know, she left that summer and came back going on and on about some guy named James she had met on vacation."

From the corner of my eye I saw Mary silently choke as she was taking a sip of her water. She covered it up neatly, but something about it bothered me.

**Edward's POV:**

**James?! Did he just say James? Calm down Alice…there are thousands of people with that name! There is no way its James from Ohio…no way.**

Mary's thoughts were racing from when I spoke of James. I gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it. She occasionally has these little fits, but slowly comes back down from her panic.

**Mary's freaking out…Why? **Jasper thought questioningly, pointedly looking at me.

I shrugged at him, and he gave me a doubtful glance.

No matter how far things have come between Jasper and Mary there was still a giant part of her life that she couldn't share. It made things a little complicated, but I knew Jasper would understand if he or when he ever found out; it's all for her safety.

I looked over at Bella, who smiled warmly at me.

_Why can't I read your thoughts? _I wondered.

**Alice's POV:**

_Calm down Alice! Calm down! Someone is going to notice your behavior and it's something that you cannot explain so calm down. _

Eventually I was able to pull myself together after Emmett made an amusing comment that helped me not to focus on my inner turmoil.

"Hey, Rose, Mar-Mar…aren't you guys supposed to be working?" Emmett asked the group, he looked serious as he whispered this to us.

Rose and I exchanged glances, "No we got off about twenty minutes ago."

Emmett squinted, "But we've been here for an hour…"

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah, Paul and Seth said that they would cover our tables."

"Did you think that we were just skipping out on work?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "People do foolish things when they are in love…or want some yummy food."

We all chuckled at Emmett's antics, he really is truly food minded.

~000~

"I'm home!" I called out when I walked in the door to the house. The Cullen's had just dropped me off.

There was no answer, which was weird because she should already be home.

_Maybe she is with Carlisle?_

I shrugged, not thinking too much on it, taking my book bag upstairs. As I walked up the stairs I slipped on something wet.

_What in the world?_

I landed on my behind, landing in whatever it was. I brought my hand in front of me so I could see what it is was that had caused me to fall. Expecting to see nothing, it felt as if the world had stopped when I saw it.

_Blood…_

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed out, my lungs burning from the force.

_WHERE IS ESME!?_

* * *

**A/N Leave reviews and let me know what you thought! (:**

**Thank you guys so much for everything! You guys are the best! *heart***


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N Hello! I will be posting a new chapter in She's my Sunshine, and Paint Strokes in a couple of days. SO sorry about taking forever with these stories! But I am working on them, soo please don't be angry(: Love you guys!**

**Also, a shout out to my new beta, PenguinCullen06! Thank you! :D **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen, Here We Go Again.

_Previously…_

"_I'm home!" I called out when I walked in the door to the house. The Cullen's had just dropped me off. _

_There was no answer, which was weird because she should already be home. _

_Maybe she is with Carlisle? _

_I shrugged, not thinking too much on it, taking my book bag upstairs. As I walked up the stairs I slipped on something wet. _

_What in the world?_

_I landed on my behind, landing in whatever it was. I brought my hand in front of me so I could see what it is was that had caused me to fall. Expecting to see nothing, it felt as if the world had stopped when I saw it._

_Blood…_

"_AAAAHHHH!" I screamed out, my lungs burning from the force. _

_WHERE IS ESME!?_

**Esme's POV:**

"Hmmhmmmhmmhh" I hummed happily as I carried in groceries to the kitchen. Walking here felt nice and peaceful, I never wanted to drive. I feel like driving makes you miss all of the beautiful scenery, the colors, and the outstanding green here. I quickly put the groceries away and went upstairs to get my running shoes. It was my favorite thing to do here, aside from spending time with loved ones; it was my _me _time.

I pulled my hair up and tied my shoes, feeling the excitement building for my run.

"Esme, long time no see."

I knew the voice, the haunting voice that visits me in my sleep. I slowly turned around, trying to convince myself that is was all in my mind. He stepped out of the bathroom, he was only a few feet away from me.

I didn't stop to think, I just ran to the hallway.

"Not so fast!" He yelled, thrusting his arms to me.

"AAH!" I cried out, as a searing pain cut through my bicep. But I didn't stop, I just ran down the stairs, grabbed my arms and held it tightly to my chest.

_Don't leave a blood trail, don't leave a blood trail! _My mind screamed at me, screaming prior learned lessons.

When I got outside I had half a mind to run across the street to Carlisle.

_Don't bring them into this! Don't let him hurt anyone else…_

I had stopped momentarily and I saw him coming out the front door, shutting it behind him. He noticed that I was frozen on the side walk.

_I won't let him hurt anyone else._

I ran in the opposite direction as everyone, I ran to where I knew not very many people where. I ran away from my loved ones. I had no idea how long I had ran, but the pain in my arm was beginning to come unbearable. I thought of Alice, Carlisle, Carmen, all of the kids I have come to love as my own. I didn't know where I was but I realized I was running down the alley, sweat beads all over my body, causing my hair to stick to my face. He was right behind me, I couldn't stop. I knew he would catch me; it was just a matter of time. I knew he would be brutal, he was in this for the fun, the chase, for the fear he was building in me. I was trying to find a way to survive this, because there is no escaping. I ran into a dead end, ending any hope I had managed to grasp on to for dear life.

I heard his sadistic laugh, "Time's up."

I knew, he would take his sweet time, draw out the pain. I wouldn't take back this pain I was about to face, I wouldn't give up the last five months for anything. But I did wish it could have ended differently. That I could have said goodbye one last time, cherish one last kiss from him, give my best friend a hug, tell my family I love them. But I couldn't, because this was the end. I turned to face the man behind me; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me fighting back.

I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears, "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

I opened my eyes and looked my hunter straight in the eyes, "He'll find you." I promised, and the hunter laughed, "Not soon enough."

His body came closer and it blocked out what little light that was shining in this deepening black of night. I love you, I chanted in my mind over and over, in an attempt to down out my own screams.

**Alice's POV:**

Blood, blood was all over the stairs.

_How did I not notice this when I first walked through the door?_

**BANG**

The front door burst open, causing my heart to jump. I spun around to see agent Todd. He ran over to, taking in the surroundings. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear; I couldn't speak or move, I felt like I was out of my body looking onto the scene. Todd pulled out his phone and speaking quickly into it. All I could see was the blood.

"ALICE!" Someone yelled, pulling me out of my comatose state. I looked to my side to where the voice had come from and saw Carlisle.

He began checking me, as if to see if I was hurt. I realized there were a few officers and other men I didn't know in the room. Edward and Emmett were standing a few feet away in the kitchen talking to Todd. They had tears in their eyes as they looked over at me. Nothing was truly registering yet, I felt numb and lost. Suddenly I was being squished under multiple arms.

"I'm going to miss you…Alice." Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

"I know you aren't allowed to call us or talk to us, but just know that if anything ever happens I don't care what rules you break, call me!" Emmett whispered.

_Miss me….call them…. _Then it hit me, I was being relocated. As the realization came everything else hit me. Esme's…gone and there is blood everywhere, and now I have to leave; leave all of my friends, my family.

I began to sob in the boy's arms, trying to cherish this moment together; but as much as I hate to think it, it may be the last.

~000~

Very quickly all of my things were packed and I was being shuffled into a van. I had already gotten to say goodbye to the Cullens, but those were the only people I was allowed to say goodbye to. No Rose or Jasper, not Bella either. It all only took about an hour to get ready to leave Forks; I couldn't stop crying the whole time. A couple witness protection officers tried talking to me, but I wasn't in the mood for hearing anything. I wanted Esme and my friends; I wanted my family. Edward and Emmett helped me pull all of my "I love you" notes from my walls. We gathered any photos of us together that we had and spent the rest of the time packing me up, spending the last hour together. But none of that hurt as much as when I was driven down the road away from all of them, away from home, and I saw them. Jasper and Rose walking towards my house, not having even the slightest clue that me and everything in that house was gone; and no one would be able to explain it to them, ever. By the time I saw them walking, I had thought I was all out of tears, but I was wrong.

**Edward's POV:**

_My best friend is gone. She is being taken to somewhere I will never know, and it's highly possible that I will never see her again. _

I sat on the front porch with Aro, the poor dog didn't understand why I was so sad but he was trying his best to cheer me up with licking my face nonstop.

"I don't think these tears are going away boy." I whispered to him, patting him gently on the head, "But thank you for trying."

"HEY EDWARD!" I heard Jasper and Rose's voice ring out together. I looked up to see them both walking towards me.

They didn't know, and they can never know.

I quickly jumped to my feet and pulled Aro inside with me.

_I have to avoid them…they are going to want answers, answers that I can't give them._

I could just imagine their confused faces, and was thanking God that I couldn't hear their thoughts through the door. I began to run through the house, quietly looking for Emmett. I found him in the kitchen, sitting beside the fridge with bags of chips and cereal boxes around him. He had one hand stuffing food into his mouth and the other holding something.

"Em…" I called out softly.

He looked up to me, and for the first time my giant, strong, fearless brother looked broken, he looked dead. "I just realized something…not only did we lose Mary…I mean Alice, but we also lost Jasper…and Rosie." Tears streamed down his cheeks and he frantically tried to wipe them away. As he did, I saw the thing in his hand; it was a photo of the six of us.

"I just realized that too." I sat down across from him, grabbing the box of Fruit Loops, "It's just us now."

Emmett sighed quietly, "It's like mom and dad dying all over again."

**Alice's POV:**

Tall mountains surrounded us as we drove into North Carolina. Apparently I will be staying with a couple who happen to be cops. I've been reassured that they are nice, wonderful people that will protect me. I didn't care, I don't care, and I won't let myself care. Never ever again will I get close to people, not while I am running away from Charles.

It was late when we got to the house with the police couple, they didn't say much, just leading me to my room telling me to sleep and promising we would talk in the morning. I laid down, not expecting sleep to come, but it did.

~000~

I tossed and turned, trying to tear away the covers.

"ESME! ESME!" I cried out, trying to reach for her, trying to save her, "RUN! KEEP RUNNING!"

Two strong hands grabbed me and shook me slightly. "Alice!?"

I woke up to see the couple standing there. The woman had shaken me awake.

"Do you need something to drink or anything?" She asked me gently.

I shook my head, "No, but could you tell me your names?" I felt a little strange sleeping in a house of strangers. Knowing their names won't hurt, right?

She smiled kindly at me, "My name's Tia, and my husband Benjamin."

Benjamin stuck his hand out to me, "I promise you, no matter what happens to Esme, we will keep you safe."

I shook his hand as I tried to believe his words. "I hope you are right."

~000~

_Ugh, school! You'd think that if you were on the run you would be allowed to skip school…_

I groaned and complained in my thoughts as I walked out to the parking lot. Tia was picking me up. I spotted her green Mazda and jumped into the passenger seat.

"How was school?" She asked me kindly.

"Terrible, like yesterday and the day before and the day before that." I answered.

I've been with them for two weeks, and as nice as they were I wasn't being nice; but that was probably from the serious lack of sleep I was getting.

She nodded her head, "I am praying for the day it gets better for you."

I wanted to scream at her and tell her it wasn't ever going to get better…especially when we still haven't heard anything about Esme.

We rode the rest of the way back to Tia's house in silence. I think they understood why I couldn't grow to like them, at least I hoped they understood. When we got back to their house I went straight up the stairs to my room and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't hold back the tears, everything hurt. I had no idea if Esme was still alive, I didn't know what everyone was thinking in Forks, and I felt so terribly alone. I dug into my pockets looking for my iPod and headphones. Trying to calm myself with music, I hit the shuffle button.

"There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.

I never said thank you for that.

I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

So what would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

And if you were with me tonight,

I'd sing to you just one more time.

A song for a heart so big,

god wouldn't let it live.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in."

(Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World.)

I sobbed into my pillow as I listened to the lyrics.

_I miss Esme….Edward….Jazz…Em…Rose…Carlisle…and even Bella. Why, why did this happen? Why do I have to be here alone? How long do I have to stay away from them? Is Esme even alive? Will they move on and forget about me?_

The thoughts broke my heart, causing my sobs to grow stronger and louder. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I know I am not Esme or your friends, but I am willing to be here for you…Ben and I know what it's like, we were taken away from family too. I know you're afraid of losing people, but Alice, you cannot go on like this." Tia whispered into my ear, "I can't promise you that things will be alright, but Ben and I do promise that we will do everything in our power to protect you and bring you back to your friends. You need to hold on to the hope that you will see Esme and the rest again, you have to; or else you'll go insane."

I turned into her arms, praying she was right. I wanted to ask her if she ever got to see her friends again, but I was afraid of the answer.

_Someday, I promise all of you…we will see each other again._

* * *

**A/N Please review! Let me know you're guys thoughts(: I love hearing from you! Thanks to all of you (truly, thank you!) who have been following this story and those who are new to it. You guys give me inspiration and courage! A while ago I said that I had to catch Jasper's story up to this on, and this is why. Even though I am kind of lacking on that, (something I will be changing very soon!) I am working on them. Jasper's story will be telling you what is going on with everyone else and showing you how he is dealing with Alice being gone. I will be adding Rosalie's POV here and there in his story too. (: **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N Here is the next chapter! Sorry I have been taking so long! Lots of things have been happening in my life, so bear with me! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Love you guys! *heart* Thank you to all who have and keep following, favorite, review, and read! **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen, Enough.

I've tried everything. My brain seems to have stopped working. No matter how much effort I put into seeing where Esme is, I can't see anything. It's too blurry, too scattered. But I've been taking this as a good sign; she must be alive, corpses don't move, right?

"Hey? Can I sit with you?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I look up to see a shy looking girl; she had long brown hair and brown eyes. I almost told her no, but something in her eyes made me say yes. I nodded my head and she sat down, smiling softly. She reminded me of Bella, and a little bit of Edward; like she was their child.

_I'm going crazy… _I thought, _she is obviously not their child. I just miss my friends. _

"My name's Renesmee." She said brightly, "I've noticed you don't have any friends."

_Well…that's a little blunt…that sounds like something Rose would say…_

"Yep…I have no friends."

Renesmee nodded, "Me neither."

We sat quietly and ate the rest of our lunch, not saying anything, but it felt nice. For the first time in the past month I didn't feel as alone.

**Edward's POV:**

The voices around me didn't use to bother me, I just tune them down. All of those thoughts calling out as if the person were talking directly to me. When I met Alice, I learned to tune them out, because I was so focused on the random visions she would get. Then, our little group formed and I completely forgot they were even there. Now with Alice gone the group is gone, and the voices; they are louder than ever. That's why I am outside, eating my lunch in my car on this rainy day. I've had enough of this, enough of the dark, dreary, loneliness, I've had enough. But yet, I still sit in my car, avoid everything, I just am breathing. Because no matter what else is out there, it will never replace my family, it will never be enough.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Mary disappeared. No one will talk about it, yet everyone is talking about it. It's the gossip of the town. Two women just disappear. No one knows anything, and if they do, they aren't telling. Edward and Emmett, I have a feeling know, but they aren't talking to anyone. I mean it, no one. They closed themselves off. I didn't know Emmett had it in him, to not socialize. Even though he is still in sports he is like nonexistent. The Cullen boys don't talk unless spoken to, and even when spoken to its short. I loved Emmett, and I thought he loved me. But apparently, as circumstances have shown, he doesn't or at least not enough.

**Emmett's POV:**

Lunch… I used to enjoy the period, I used to enjoy school and my friends; but I can't enjoy anything anymore. Anne…Esme, she is probably dead, and Mary…Alice, has been shipped away somewhere "safe". Even though the safest place in the world would be here, where everyone would protect them! But the Witness Protection people just didn't understand that. Now Alice is off somewhere, with no one.

"Emmett, you'll be at the game tomorrow, right?" Mike asked, "Scouts will be there."

I used to want to go to college, but now, I'm not so sure. My life had been turned upside down when my parents died, and it crumbled when Alice left; because I didn't just lose her, I lost Rose, Jasper, Bella, and even Edward. Edward avoids people, he is just going through the motions, walking around in a zombie like state.

"I'll be there." I said to him.

Mike nodded, and walked away. No one sits with me anymore, and I am missing my friends; not only our little group, but everyone. I am in a crowded room, yet alone. The feeling is like stuffing too many marshmallows in your mouth when playing chubby bunny; you feel sick and slightly regretful. I love Alice, and I would never tell her secret or be mad at her, but I wish I could still hang out with people. Just because Alice had to leave, doesn't mean everyone right? Rose, after that first day of me refusing to tell her what happened to Alice; the look in her eyes, she didn't trust me anymore. Rose deserves better than that, so I shut her out, Edward and I, we shut everyone out. Dad was even worse, his love may be dead. All of this changed my mind. I am going to go into the army, because I want to protect people, I want to serve my country, and I want to get away. I love Rosalie, with everything in me, I'd give up food for the woman, I'd give up my life, but loving her; it isn't enough.

**Alice's POV:**

**Two Months Gone.**

Slowly, life goes by slowly; nothing to do, nothing to say. The past week, Renesmee has sat at lunch with me, not saying anything but hello and goodbye. Even though it's just a little, I am feeling less alone. Tia and Ben have (against my best efforts) become something like my family. Although they can never compare to what I have…what I had in Forks, it is keeping me from completely dying inside. It's enough just to help me get through the day.

I asked Tia if I could write letters to my friends, let them know I am okay, but it isn't allowed. I have seriously thought about doing it anyway, but I don't want to put anyone, especially my friends and Tia and Ben, in danger.

**Three Months Gone.**

I can't remember…I can't picture it anymore. I spent months with them, and their faces are a blur. I wasn't allowed to keep my photos of them; must forget everything from your past life. I swore to myself that I wouldn't forget, but I can't remember certain things. Their voices, their laughter, I can't imagine them without second guessing the noise that comes to mind. Jasper, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Bella…none of them, I can't remember their laughter. I cannot bring the memory to mind.

**Four Months Gone.**

Thanksgiving, Christmas, all those other Holidays around this time of year. I cannot cry anymore, it's as if I have used up all of my tears, and my tear ducts are refusing to create any more. My heart breaks every second of every day. Because I realize, this is it. This is my life from now on, and I feel empty. Renesmee, she is kind, and I have become friends with her. We hang out and go out to see movies and to eat. I've also met Seth and Paul. The four of us, they are the little family I have learned here. Although I cannot tell them details, they do know that I had to leave my real family behind. They can see the sad, dead, pain in my eyes, and they just try to help me through it. I didn't think there was anything to be thankful for this Thanksgiving, but them and Tia and Ben, I am thankful for them. I know Esme, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Bella, if they all knew what was happening to me right now, they would be thankful that I was starting to feel normal again. But I will never be complete again; I doubt I will ever love again, because each of them holds a piece of my heart.

** Thirteen Months Gone.**

College, it was never really on my radar before the past couple of months. Tia, Ben, Ness, Seth, and Paul have all been talking about colleges nonstop. Ness and I decided to go to the same place, UNCSA, University of North Carolina's School of Arts. I am going into their Visual Arts program and Ness is in their Music program. We start school in two weeks. I am still living with Tia and Ben, and working. I still have all of the money I earned in Forks, and that is helping. Seth and Paul are a year younger than Ness and I, so they are still looking into colleges and what they want to do. I miss _them, _and they are always on my mind, but as life goes on I've learned to cherish the memories. Esme, well the detectives have ran into a dead end, they found an alley full of blood, and that's all I know. My visions…I can't see Esme, and I refuse to see _them… _That's what I have taken to calling the ones I love in forks: _them. _Ness has tried to set me up with several guys, but no one will ever mean as much to me as Jazz. So I will keep on hoping, keep on waiting, keep on praying that I can be with him again someday.

**Emmett's POV:**

Boot camp. It's strict, difficult, straining, stressful, and so much more. But I can honestly say that I love it. Rose, she came to say goodbye to me, and I could see it in her eyes that she wished to say so much more, and maybe she would have if life hadn't taken its terrible twist on us. She gave me a hug, and wished me safety, and left. That's the most I have spoken to her in the past year, and I regret it. As I lay in bed, about ready to sleep, she is on my mind. She is in my thoughts when I wake, and when I am running and training. Her soft blonde hair, her full soft lips, her small soft, curves, I miss my soft Rosie. Everyone thought she was some diva, anything but soft, but once she let you in and you actually get to know her you learn she is just a softy who enjoys throwing the world off. Someday, maybe when I come back home, there will be a chance for her and I. Someday, the word sounds pleasant like the thing you wish will come to pass, but it is just another word for maybe. And maybe doesn't cut it. Once I get back, I plan to propose. Apologize first, and then propose.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Emmett left, Jasper left, Edward left. All of the men in my life that I have ever trusted and loved, they left. The moment they were free and graduated, they left. Life moves on as I feel stuck in the past. A year ago I felt like I was on top of the world, like I could do and beat everything, but life changes. I'm going to school in Seattle; I am going to be a nurse. Maybe I will even go into the military and be a nurse someday. Maybe Emmett will get past whatever happened with Mary and maybe we can be together someday…just maybe. But that is wishful thinking, and I refuse to be some sort of girl who pines away for someone who obviously as moved on with his life…at least that's what I tell myself. Truly, honestly, I am wishing on that someday.

**Edward's POV:**

I had to leave; I had to get out of there. So I did just that. In the past year I have worked as many hours as I could, barely spent a dime. I'm moving to North Carolina going to their art school for music. It is completely across the country, just the amount of space I need. Forks hold too much sadness, too much regret, and far too many memories. Carlisle, he checked out months ago, when the some alley full of blood was found. We haven't heard anything of Esme, but I went to the scene and read those unsuspecting officer's minds, it was about Esme. Too bad the freakin' cops didn't think about Alice. But I'm moving on with life, at least on the outside. On the inside, I am dreaming for the day I can be with all of my family again. Carlisle and Esme married, Rose and Emmett married, Jasper and Alice married, and Bella and I. But those are useless, fairy tale dreams that will never happen. And, hey, maybe I have become a little bitter, but life does that. The only thing place I feel at peace is around music, so that's how I am coping, that is how I am moving on. Goodbye Forks, hello North Carolina. Maybe someday, when I am traveling playing music (which is my dream) I will meet Alice again, and then we can all have our happily ever after's…yeah, right.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you thought! As always, I love hearing from you guys! I will be posting new in She's My Sunshine soon…and I know I keep saying that, but I was having writer's block on the next chapter for that story and I am determined to get out of it so I can continue with it. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and hope you keep reading! *heart* Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty, Maybe. 

**Fifteen Months Gone.**

"I am so tired of this stupid guy." Ness complains as we walk to the drive to the school. We both happen to have a class at the same time in the mornings, so we just ride in together.

"I swear, if I have to hear how 'amazing adorable' his 'dreamy' hair is, I am going to get sick."

I laugh at her complaints, "Girls are so lame sometimes, falling all over a guy they don't even know."

Ness laughed too, "Tell me about it. Stupid piano playing, green eyed, stuck up boys, are apparently attract-"

Ness's sentence was cut off by her own screams. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled at me.

I had accidently swerved into the other lane because I was taken aback by what she had said.

_That sounds like Edward…but there is no way. There is definitely thousands of green eyed, piano playing, stuck up guys in the world._

"Sorry." I mumbled. Not really caring that I had almost killed us. Ness was shaking her head and lecturing me for the last five minutes of the drive until I had pulled into the school parking lot, dropping her off on the music programs building.

"Ness, what's that guy's name?" I asked. An unknown emotion growing in me.

"The piano guy?" She shrugged, "Edward something."

**Edward's POV:**

I hate this place. I hate girls. I hate everything but my piano. I hear what everyone thinks, that I am some stuck up, arrogant, freak. And so what? Maybe I am! The word freak really hits a cord with me, that's what Alice and I called each other, and I didn't like anyone else using it.

"EDWARD!" Some screamed as I got out of my car.

I was about to take a run for it, sometimes girls tried to corner me in the parking lot when I first get to school. But this voice caused me to stop. I turned around just in time for a small body to collide into me, wrapping it's arms tightly around me. A sob came from the person and I stood their momentarily shocked.

"ALICE?" I looked down at her spiky hair and wrapped my arms around her. "ALICE!"

**Alice's POV:**

I couldn't stop the sobs and the crying, something I thought myself incapable of these days. Apparently the tears were just waiting for a moment like this, praying and waiting for the moment I would find my family again.

We stood there in a hug for a few moments, and I was afraid of letting him go. So I spoke into his chest.

"I can't believe you are here! I can't believe this!" I cried out.

He shook with laughter, but I could hear the strain in his voice, it was his 'I'm trying not to cry' voice. "I feel the same way! You've been here?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling alive for the first time in what felt like forever. "How are you? How is Jasper? How is everyone?!" I asked, well more like demanded.

Edward pulled out of our hug, but was holding onto my hands. He looked tired, worn out, older than he should, stronger physically, and taller. "I don't know." The words wiped the smile from his face, "But I have been okay."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

He looked away from me, "We don't talk anymore."

I frowned at this, "Why not?" after a few moments of silence I spoke again, quietly. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

Edward looked back at me and smiled softly, "It was hard to explain things. But I do know that Jasper and Emmett are in t-" He stopped and looked at me, "Alice…your thoughts."

The moment I heard Jasper's name my heart swelled with love and suddenly I could remember his touch, his laugh, his smile…but I didn't realize how my thoughts were turning until Edward said that.

I laughed, "Sorry, where are they?"

*"They both went into the military." Edward said, "Rose went off to Seattle I heard."*

"The military!?" I asked before he had the chance to even speak. Although my visions weren't working my favor of showing me my family, they had improved. They were faster, especially when I wanted an answer. "You only heard about her going to Seattle?" I asked before he had a chance to reply to my first outburst.

*"Like I said, we don't really talk…" Edward said quietly, but his eyes wide. "Yes, they went into the military…not together though. I don't think either of them knew what the other was doing." Then he smiled, "Are you going to keep interrupting me?"*

"Yes! I will, as long as I am faster than you!" I said to him.

Edward began to laugh, and I mean really laugh. He pulled me back into a hug. "I've missed you! I've freaking missed you!"

"I've missed you too…I didn't know what to do without my freak!"

"Uh…I'm sorry to interrupt, eh whatever this is, but uhm, Alice, what's going on?" Renesmee's voice interrupted our laughter and hugging.

_She doesn't know about the visions….no one here does._ I told Edward silently.

We let go of our embrace and looked at my friend. I smiled at her, "This is my best friend from back at home."

Ness nodded her head, "So that's why you almost killed us this morning?"

Edward's head snapped at me, "That looks…I mean sounds reckless!" He scolded me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

Renesmee was looking at the both of us with a weird expression, but didn't say anything.

I looked back at Edward, and it felt like there hadn't been anytime missing.

~000~

"You know Edward…snooty piano playing Edward." Ness said quietly while we ate our lunch outside.

I nodded my head, "Yes. He should have been my twin." I said simply.

"And he is going to meet us for lunch? I really don't want all these girls who follow him looking at us…or glaring."

I laughed, "Ness…Edward isn't really snooty, just a little closed off. You'll love him if you get to know him."

"I really dislike that word: snooty." Edward's voice said amused as he sat down with us. "And I am not closed off."

I rolled my eyes at him like he used to always do to me, "Suuurreeee."

Edward laughed, "Now you sound like Em."

Both of our smiles faded.

_I miss Emmett….and everyone. _

"Me too…and I even got to see them." Edward said, rolling an apple in between his hands.

"You two…you like finish each other's thoughts and sentences." Ness pointed out.

"Yeah…twins." I said.

Edward chuckled, lifting the sad mood slightly, "Twins?"

Ness nodded her head, "I can see it. Although you don't really look that much alike, you just get each other."

Edward smiled at Ness, "Exactly." He said, taking a bite out of his apple.

Ness laughed, "Maybe you aren't all that bad…even though you look old."

Edward scoffed, "I look old?" He looked at me, "But Alice and I are the same age!"

"She's right, Ed. You just look old, old and bitter." I said laughingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Suuurreeee." He said, throwing my word back at me.

~000~

I sat in the driveway, wondering whether or not to tell Tia and Ben about Edward. I didn't want to leave again…and I didn't want anyone to get in any trouble. I walked inside to find Ben on his laptop, typing away, probably writing some report of some kind.

"Hey." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and smiled, but quickly frowned, "What's wrong?"

I breathed in, sitting down on the couch across from him. He spun around on the computer chair to face me, "Let it out."

That seems to happen a lot. I have learned this habit of taking in a deep breath and forgetting to let it out. I exhaled and looked at Ben, deciding straight forward and honest was the best way to go. "Edward's here."

Ben looked confused, "You mean Edward Cullen? Here?" He looked around the room as if Edward was in here and he had just missed his presence.

I chuckled nervously, "In Carolina, at my school."

Ben nodded his head, and had a thoughtful look. "Well, then enjoy having your friend. God must have had enough of your sorrow and decided to send you him."

"I don't have to leave again?" I asked, surprised, happy and confused all at once.

"I don't see the need for it." He shrugged, but I felt like he was leaving something out. But I didn't care, I had a piece of me back and I was going to enjoy it.

**Edward's POV:**

It's strange, how life works. Just this morning and for the past year or so of my life I had this terrible bile of a feeling resting in my chest, but now; now I feel slightly alive. Alice, my best friend, the little freak who can see the future which is almost as quick as reading minds now, is back in my life. Part of the little family I once had is back, and although I can't tell the others, I am happy; overjoyed, actually. But I am craving everyone else, I miss them more intensely now. Now I am thinking that maybe that little ray of hope, that "someday" I have been dreaming about, wishing for, might actually come to life. That maybe life isn't this dreadful thing. Maybe, Bella will come back into my life too, following with the others. Maybe just maybe, things will be okay.

**Alice's POV:**

Life was going by so slowly, and suddenly it is speeding up. Edward has been back in my life for three months! It's Christmas time, and Thanksgiving has past again, but this time I am feeling more into the holidays. Edward, Ness, Seth, Paul, and I all went Black Friday shopping, all spent Thanksgiving together, and agreed to meet up Christmas night. Edward is going to be spending all day Christmas at Tia and Ben's house. Apparently Carlisle as working and Emmett was busy. Talking about Carlisle made me miss Esme. My visions were still blurry; I only ever see strange buildings and cars, so that must mean she is alive, right? Edward agreed with me. She must be alive, I hope she is alive. So Christmas day was great, Tia and I cooked this giant breakfast and the boys cooked lunch. It was family like; it was something we all needed. Tia and Ben loved Edward right away; I had him come over to meet them after that first day of seeing him here. Ben and him even hung out on their own without Tia and I. Although Ben and Tia are about ten years older than us, we all get along great. I think it is because certain things in Edward and I's past have made us grow up sooner than needed. With his parents dying, and all the things surrounding Charles, our childhood was kind of taken away from us.

These thoughts all hung heavy in my mind as I drove over to Edward's. He had left after lunch so he could go back to his apartment and clean up before we all came over. Tia and Ben seemed happy to have the night alone, so I was even staying over at Edward's tonight to give them some extra time alone.

When I arrived at Edward's no one else's cars were there yet. I felt twinge of pride by being early and hurried up to his apartment.

"Hey, Edward!" I called out as I walked in.

I had a key, in case of emergencies and stuff. But it was mostly because I was too patient to wait for him to come open the door.

"Hey! Come help me with this!"

I followed his voice into his bedroom, "I…I kind of didn't label the presents for everyone, so can you figure it out?"

I laughed at his frustrated face, "You 'kind of didn't label' them. How do you kind of not do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just help!"

"Alright! Alright!" I closed my eyes trying to see the different scenarios of Ness, Paul, and Seth opening the presents. But what I saw instead was shocking.

I snapped my eyes open to hear a knock at his door. Edward was looking at me wide eyed, "No way!" he whispered as he looked out into the hallway.

He seemed stuck, so I ran out there and threw open the door.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I can't take this. It's Christmas and everyone is busy, everyone is working, everyone has an excuse. As I was walking home, I had an idea. Why not go visit Edward in North Carolina? Surprise him. It wasn't all that hard to get his address. I called Fork's Hospital, asked Dr. Cullen for it. He sounded thrilled and relieved that I was going to see Edward. He told me something profound. He said, "Rosalie, sometimes there are just some people in your life that make such an impact on your soul that no matter what you'll always love them. That's how the six of you are, and no matter how impossible it feels right now, that's how you'll stay. If, and only if one of your breaks the walls that was put up." So that's what I am doing. I bought a ticket, and decided to fight for the friendship and love that we had, the family that we had. Because without it, I feel so empty, and maybe just maybe North Carolina will fix it; I just have strong feeling about it. Dr. Cullen also gave me his cell phone number in case he wasn't home. Thankfully that wasn't the case. But who opened the door wasn't who I was expecting.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you thought! I love hearing your guys thoughts, truly! Love you all who follow, favorite, review, and read! You guys are awesome! I wanted to post this chapter so soon because I have been slacking, especially in my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! *heart!***


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N An extra special shout out to my beta reader, PenguinCullen06! I forgot the shout out in the past two chapters...oops! Anyway, credit goes to PenguinCullen06 for helping me out! Thank you! *heart***

**Now here is the next chapter! (: **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One, Twists and Turns.

_Previously…_

"_Hey, Edward!" I called out as I walked in. _

_I had a key, in case of emergencies and stuff. But it was mostly because I was too patient to wait for him to come open the door. _

"_Hey! Come help me with this!" _

_I followed his voice into his bedroom, "I…I kind of didn't label the presents for everyone, so can you figure it out?"_

_I laughed at his frustrated face, "You 'kind of didn't label' them. How do you kind of not do that?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Just help!"_

"_Alright! Alright!" I closed my eyes trying to see the different scenarios of Ness, Paul, and Seth opening the presents. But what I saw instead was shocking._

_I snapped my eyes open to hear a knock at his door. Edward was looking at me wide eyed, "No way!" he whispered as he looked out into the hallway. _

_He seemed stuck, so I ran out there and threw open the door._

Stunned. Confused. Shocked. Happy. Nervous. At a loss for words.

"Rosalie?" I asked in disbelief.

She stood there, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Edward walked slowly into the room. Rose's eyes flashed with anger, the shock dissipating under the icy cold glare.

"YOU KNEW!" She yelled in disbelief. "You knew where she was!" Her voice was hysterical.

"Rose, it's not exactly what yo-" Edward started to say, but she interrupted.

"I-I thought something bad happened to her! I-I-I… I thought we were friends! But all this time!" She scoffed, and looked at us like we had killed a puppy. She turned and ran down the hallway.

"ROSE!" Edward called chasing after her.

But I couldn't move it was me who was stuck this time. I never really thought about what they were going to be left with… I felt tears falling down my cheeks, silent tears. I don't know how long I stood there, just crying.

"Alice…" Edward said softly to me.

I focused my eyes, seeing him standing in front of me.

"Alice?" Rose asked, she was standing in the door way.

Edward glanced at her and sighed, his expression gave me a glimpse into his feelings; he hated that Rose and the rest didn't know; it was tearing him apart.

"I have some things to explain, please…come in and sit down." When I spoke, I didn't even recognize my voice; it sounded cold and dead. I was about to share with Rose a secret, that I am not quite sure she will understand.

Edward gave me a look, a look that told me he didn't know if she would understand and accept it either. Rose complied and sat down on Edward's plaid, old couch. He bought it at a yard sale, Ness said it was ugly and decided to name the couch Ducky, as in the ugly duckling.

"I'll text Ness and tell her to tell the guys to come over tomorrow, that something came up." Edward said quietly, pulling out his phone.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain this. Rose was looking at me, her glare telling me I better have a good reason for the lying and leaving without saying a word.

_Exhale Alice. _Benjamin's voice echoed in my mind.

I released the breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm in witness protection."

Rose's expression changed; suddenly the real Rose was showing: caring, concerned, and forgiving.

I told her everything, from my mother shipping me off to Esme's disappearance, the only thing I left out was the alley, but she put two and two together. The alley had gotten strong media attention, so of course she knew about it. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't filled with relief, Rose knew, and she accepted it. She pulled me in a hug and we cried, happy to see each other, the relief of knowledge now shared, and over the time we spent apart.

**Rosalie's POV:**

All this time Mary, I mean Alice, was dealing with all this pain, past hurt, and fear. Yet she couldn't tell any of us, at least not until the Cullen boys over heard at the hospital. Although I was sad she couldn't tell me, I understood; her life was on the line. Anne, I mean Esme; she had already been taken, and let's face it, probably dead. Then Alice is taken here to live with a couple she doesn't know. She had already had to leave friends behind in Ohio, her friend who is still to this day dating Peter. I can't imagine the stress Mary, I mean Alice, was going through. No wonder she had all those hospital visits!

I wish Jasper could see her. When she disappeared, I thought he was going to break into a million pieces. But he didn't, he became determined to figure out what happened. Thanks to what Emmett had told him, Jasper had some fantasy of finding her again. And now, I am here with her and Edward, I feel like a traitor to my brother. He is going to kill me when, and if, he finds out that I knew where Alice was and didn't tell him. But I think he might, eventually, understand that it was for her own good.

Life is kind of wicked with the twist and turns it plays on our lives, and this is by far the most surprising of them all.

**Alice's POV:**

After a while, Edward began making dinner: homemade pizzas. Edward wasn't that good of a cook, so Ness, Tia, and I have been giving him lessons in the past few months. Esme had taught me how to cook when we lived in Ohio. She was an amazing cook…I miss her cooking…I miss her.

As we sat down to eat, Rose asked the very question I was mentally begging her not to ask.

"Jasper…can't we tell him?" She asked gently.

Edward sighed, and gave me a sad look. I couldn't help but sigh myself, and blink back tears.

"I'm sure he has moved on with his life." I said, mixed emotions about the thought of him moving on coursing through my mind.

Rose gave snort of laughter, "No, that boy has done everything but move on."

"Really? He did that?" Edward asked, eye brows raised in disbelief.

"He did…he really did." Rose said, a smile flickering across her face.

Edward nodded his head, "Well Emmett feels the same way."

Rose dropped the pizza that she was just about to take a bite of; her face turning bright pink. "Excuse me?"

Even though it's been a year since I've been in this situation, I was still used to it; their leaving me out, having conversations that I have no idea about. My visions never gave me any clues, so I just had to wait until one of them decided to include me. Although, this conversation was something I was craving to know…what did Jasper do, and Emmett did the same? The questions burning in my thoughts.

"I can't tell you freak, but you can know that Jasper, he has not moved on or forgotten about you." Edward said, smirking at me. His smirk he uses when he knows something that I don't.

Rose was staring at her plate, cheeks pink, and a goofy smile on her face. She glanced up at me, "He's going to pr-" Her sentence was interrupted by a slice of pizza hitting her face.

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled at her.

Rose sent him a glare that would make the devil cower. I would have been laughing at this scene, if I my thoughts hadn't been racing. Rosalie jumped out of her seat and flung herself at Edward screaming.

"YOU GOT PIZZA IN MY HAIR AND SAUCE OF MY SHIRT!"

But none of that mattered…

_Was she about to say "propose"? She couldn't have…right? RIGHT?!_

**Edward's POV: **

Her thoughts are racing a million miles a second. As Rose chases me around my apartment for throwing my pizza at her, I can hear Alice's thoughts. I wish I could explain things to her, I wish we could tell Jasper, and even Bella. I wish I could tell Em, my own brother that our sister is here with me right now; because that's what Alice is: our sister. It feels wrong, I feel like a traitor, but now that Rose is here and she knows, I feel a little bit better about this whole thing.

**Alice's POV:**

After Edward and Rose got out their running around, we all sat down and talked about our lives. It felt normal, it felt like home; just missing the rest of the family; like we were just sitting around waiting for them to come home; even though they won't. Both Rose and Edward refused to tell me anything about what we had been talking about at dinner, but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. But it was all in good cheer; we laughed and played Monopoly, swapped school stories, and just talked. Rose even agreed to meet my friends that I made her tomorrow. Life is kind of funny this way, right as I was beginning to feel like I would never see my family again, they keep popping up. Maybe it isn't life, maybe something bigger than life has a hand in all of this.

~000~

Edward had given Rose and me his bed, and he slept on the couch. Soon everyone was asleep and I found myself alone with my thoughts.

_I want to see him….oh please, if there really is a God, and He really has a hand over our lives, please let me have Jasper here in my life again…please. _I silently begged, over and over for an hour. Not really expecting anything out of it, but feeling the need to try.

*It's two thirty in the afternoon. I'm sitting in a little diner by my school, the one Ness and I go to a lot. I'm waiting, glancing between the door and the clock. I was anxious, nervous, awaiting for the clock to strike two thirty-two. Those two minutes felt like a lifetime, but eventually the time came, and he walked into the diner. _Jasper_…*

My eyes snapped open… _Whoa! _

**Eighteen Months Gone:**

Maybe I am insane, but I have lost the urge to care. Every day I come to this diner, every day I wait until two thirty-two. And every day he doesn't show… It started the day after Christmas. Rose had stayed with us for a week, until she needed to go back to Seattle. Just told her that I loved eating at this diner, and she complied. It was nice being able to talk to her. Ben and Tia were even okay with it, which I found strange. I email her off of Edward's email and talk to her on his phone, but it's better than nothing.

Edward has become suspicious of my crazy diner habit, but I keep my thoughts clear when I am around him; I don't know if he will think it's a good idea. No one knows, except for me. Mostly, because, if the vision doesn't happen (it is kind of blurry) I don't want other people knowing I got my hopes up.

I hurry out of my class so I can hurry over to the diner, it's almost two fifteen, and I do not want to be late. I practically jog the whole way there. Trying to keep my school bag from flopping into my bag too much, college books are heavy!

"Mary!"

I didn't stop for the name, it's been a long time since someone called me that, but the voice caused me to. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. Something in me secretly wishing it could have been Jasper, but not seeing him anywhere, I continue walking into the diner.

I sigh as I sit down at my usually spot, it has a good view of the little clock on the wall and the door.

"Mary!?" Someone says very close to me. I look up to see the familiar face.

* * *

**A/N C****an you guess who it is? Special shout out to anyone who can get it! If you want a shout out that is...but that's all I can give! *heart* **

**I will give you five days from this being posted to guess! (: That's when I will be posting the new chapter! :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N Ah! I lost power for awhile there, sorry about the delay. No one was able to guess who came into the diner, maybe next time (; ENJOY!**

**also a shout out to my beta PenguinCullen06, who is absolutely awesome! (:**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two, Oh Where Are We Going?

_Previously,_

"_Mary!" _

_I didn't stop for the name, it's been a long time since someone called me that, but the voice caused me to. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. Something in me secretly wishing it could have been Jasper, but not seeing him anywhere, I continue walking into the diner. _

_I sigh as I sit down at my usually spot, it has a good view of the little clock on the wall and the door. _

"_Mary!?" Someone says very close to me. I look up to see the familiar face._

My heart jumped out of my chest. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. The clock hit two thirty-two as I stared at this person. Shock and confusion washed over me.

"Riley?" Disbelief running through my core.

He grinned cockily at me, "The one and only." He narrowed his eyes at me, "You disappeared."

Unease filling in my chest, I tried to laugh it off. "Oh yes, well you see, my Aunt Tia's father died, and she was all very upset, so my sister and I moved here to help her cope."

He sat down next to me, leaning into my ear. "I don't believe you Alice."

I felt my eyes go wide, then instantly everything around me changed.

*Esme was standing outside Ben and Tia's house; she seemed paranoid, looking in every direction. She hurriedly stuffed something in the mail box and walked away. Pulling her grey hood from her hoodie over her head.*

When my eyes opened, Riley was gone.

_What the heck? _All of my emotions were running ramped. But I ignored all the fear I had just been feeling about Riley and his freaky appearance and disappearance, and ran home to see his Esme had truly been there.

~000~

I was sweating by the time I had gotten to the house. I wrenched open the mailbox, to find nothing. Slamming it closed with anger, I marched into the house.

"Tia! Ben!" I called out. _Maybe one of them grabbed the mail already._

Tia appeared in front of me. Eye brows raised, "Why all of the angry toned shouting?" She asked curiously.

I ignored the question, because I really couldn't explain why I was angry to her. "Have you gotten the mail yet?"

Tia gave me a suspicious look, and turned around and walked down the hallway.

I was taken aback by her simply walking away. I followed her down the hallway, trying to hold back the urge to scream at her; because it obviously wasn't the right tactic. She walked into the office, and when I reached the door frame I found a familiar face.

"Todd?"

He smiled warily at me, "Alice."

"Sit down, please." Ben said, coming up behind me holding a carton of coffee. I hadn't heard the door open, but Ben always had a way of sneak up on me.

"No." I said calmly. "Where is the mail?"

Todd grimaced, "I told you she in uncannily intuitive."

Tia nodded her head, looking at me curiously. "Well, intuitive or not, we should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Ben sighed, "Okay, Esme left a letter for us. But the thing is that now Charles knows where you live."

"You're leaving, tonight."

I felt despair tear my chest apart, "Again?" My voice came out like a sob.

Tia smiled kindly at me, "It'll be okay."

I shook my head at them. "I'm tired of this!" I turned on my heel and marched upstairs to pack my things again.

_This isn't fair…._ _I made friends and a life; I've been here for over a year, I'm in college for goodness sakes!_

~000~

Tia and I were driving to the airport, and some giant sized man was sitting in the back seat. Apparently he was a friend of Todd's who was going to act as my body guard on the plan trip. Neither Tia nor Ben are coming with, they are going to help track down Esme and figure out how she knew where I was.

Suddenly I remembered, "Oh, Tia. Yesterday, a kid from Forks found me at the diner. Riley, he uh, I think he has known who I was the whole time I knew him. He called me Alice there, and did again yesterday. No one in Forks believed me, not even Todd. It was strange, seeing him here."

Then it hit me, _I'll never see Jasper at the diner. _

Tia was saying something, but everything around me faded. It was like as soon as life was turning in a good direction it took a turn for the worst. I think Tia noticed halfway through her sentence that I was zoned out, because I didn't hear the quiet hum of her voice for long.

~000~

I was rushed into an airport without any clue as to where we were going. This is ridiculous, the moving around, the leaving loved ones, ending one life and beginning another. I'm tired of this. Settling down into my seat, silently brewing angry thoughts in my mind, glaring at the agent sent with me.

A vision filled my sight, and quickly disappearing, I heard myself gasp, not believing what I had just seen.

Then, a voice over the speakers told us of our destination, confirming the vision.

**Edward's POV:**

"What do you mean she isn't here?!" Renesmee screamed at Ben.

We were standing in front of the house, Ben refusing to tell us where Alice is. I felt like screaming, but the despair in my core was choking me. Renesmee stood there lashing out on Ben, who looked as if he could cry. I couldn't breathe; I turned on my heel and began walking down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular.

"Edward?!" Renesmee called out. But she didn't follow me; she kept her begging with Ben.

After what felt like an hour, I pulled out my phone, there is someone who needs to know. Someone who can possible offer comfort in this situation, although I don't know if I am capable of being comforted anymore.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I felt the air being sucked out of my chest, sitting down on my couch and pulling my knees into my chest.

_Gone, again. _

It's like no one is meant to stay in our lives, and I am not sure how to cope with that thought.

**Peter's POV:**

I'm not sure what that phone call entailed because Rosalie had said nothing; she had just hung up the phone. She wasn't aware that I was home; I don't think she was aware of anything. She didn't cry, she didn't move, she just sat there holding her knees and breathing slowly. Only one other time have I seen her like this, the night Jasper left without a word. Rosalie was the strongest girl I have ever met, but that doesn't mean that she can't break, and that moment is going to happen soon.

**Emmett's POV:**

_You can do it; you're a strong, confident, attractive man. _I chanted in my head; but then laughed at my own thoughts.

Holding my breath, I knocked on the door. Life is too short to live with regretting things, and far too messy to let the mess get in your way of doing what you want. So this is my chance, and I am going to take it. Dad doesn't know I'm home, neither does Edward. No one to talk me out of this impulsive action, nothing to hold me back; except maybe my growling stomach.

_Probably should have ate something first! _My thoughts complained. But I pushed them away.

"Hello?"

The voice didn't match the person at a first glance. Here stood before me a blonde, tall, curvy, beautiful woman; or at least so on the outside. Her voice was dull, numb, and distant. Her eyes were hallow, and her body seemed to be asleep.

"Rosalie?" I asked, concerned.

Her eyes focused on me, and a strange glimpse of emotion ran across her face. Her arms twitched at her sides, and then she ran into me, latching herself onto my chest. Tears and sobs echoed from her, the first signs since I knocked on the door that something was alive in her. Confused, shocked, and worried, I wrapped my arms around her, whispering softly to her.

_What has happened to her? _I thought absently, the loudest thought swimming around in my mind was: _How do I fix this? _

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward? Are you alright?" Emmett's voice came rushing through my phone, "Because if you're the person who did this to her, you won't be alright!"

I was surprised to her Emmett's voice since the caller I.D said it was Rosalie.

"Uh, what are you talking about? And you're home?" I asked the last question accusingly.

There was silence then the phone clicked, hanging up.

_What the heck? _

I sighed, _whatever, I don't care anymore._

I just continued driving, longing for the face I was going to see when I reached home. Dad always knew how to pull me out of this state of mind, and I needed to see Rose, especially now that Emmett is under some assumption that I did something to her. But maybe I did…I did tell her about Alice; something that Rose can't tell Emmett, which must be killing her.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Edward didn't do anything." I whispered to him harshly as he was using my phone.

Emmett looked at me suspiciously, continuing, despite my words, to call his brother.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Emmett spoke harshly, "Because if you're the person who did this to her, you won't be alright!"

A strange feeling blossomed in my chest at Emmett speaking to his brother like this. But I ignored it and took the phone away from him, catching him by surprise. At his narrowed eyes, and confused expression, I asked the question that's been on my mind.

"Emmett, why are you here?"

His features changed immediately. He looked sort of bashful, but then determination flooded his face. He took a deep breath and dropped on one knee.

**Peter's POV: **

I hesitated dialing the number, but did so anyway, expecting it just to ring to voice mail.

"Hello?"

I froze momentarily, feeling guilty and wrong; but he was my best friend, and he deserved to know.

"You need to come home." I said simply.

Jasper was silent for a moment, "I'm fifteen minutes away." He said simply back. Understanding that there was something in my tone, trying to tell him something was wrong…very wrong.

Luckily he was due to be visiting home anyway when this happened.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I felt my breath snag in my throat. Everything around me became a blur except for Emmett, it was like I was hyper aware of his every move and expression.

He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes.

"Rosalie, Rosie." He started. "I know it's been a long time, and everything that happened a year and a half ago, it put walls between us. But I've never felt any different for you, and no one has or ever will compare to how I feel for you. Whatever you are going through, I want to go through with you. Being without you, it's the worse feeling I have ever felt in my life. I know I have wronged you, left you, and completely shut you out, but I promise I've learned from that; and I would never do it again!" He smiled softly, nervously, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Is there any way you could forgive me? Any way you could become my wife and be with me, forever?"

I stared at him, thousands of feelings washing through me. At my silence Emmett took the chance to open the box, showing me the prettiest ring I have ever seen.

"Rosie, will you marry me?"

Despite the pain, despite the past hurt, despite all the lying, I nodded my head yes; and got to see the most beautiful thing, Emmett give me the widest grin with tears running down his dimpled cheeks.

**Alice's POV:**

I couldn't believe this, not for a moment. This was a dream; it had to be. Because if it wasn't… I couldn't dare think.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

I heard someone knocking quietly from down the stairs. My heart swelled in my chest and I rushed down to open the door. Glancing at the clock, I smiled to myself.

_Finally!_

And I let myself be succumbed to this dream like reality.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that I have internet again, I will be posting now on every Monday. I have enough stuff caught up and planned ahead that I can do so! I'll be posting in She's My Sunshine, When I'm With You, and Paint Strokes! I hope you keep reading! This story is almost to a close, and I will post the next chapter on Monday, (Today is Tuesday) I would have posted yesterday, but I had to go through my beta first. **

**Anyway, love you guys! **

**And I decided to give you a sneak peak for next chapter! ENJOY!**

I felt my whole entire body sadden. "Oh, it's you." Disappointment flooding my voice, it sounded flat and quiet. It came out as a breath.

~000~

"Does that mean you found Esme?"

That question brought the attention off of me and onto Todd. Todd was quiet for a few beats, seemingly weighing his words

~000~

"Sweet dreams" I whispered back, before I fell asleep.

**Until Monday! *heart***


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N Shout out to my beta reader! PenguinCullen06, who is completely awesome! **

**AND shout out to you guys! This story reached 100 reviews a couple of days ago...I had an Alice squeal moment and broke out dancing. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three, The Rest Of The Puzzle.

_Previously…_

_My heart swelled in my chest and I rushed down to open the door. Glancing at the clock, I smiled to myself. _

_Finally!_

_And I let myself be succumbed to this dream like reality. _

I flew down the stairs, past a shocked Carlisle and thrust open the door with all my strength.

**Carlisle's POV:**

Thanks to Todd, Tia, and Ben, Alice will be coming to live with me. Because of all the recent progress they have made in Esme's case, it was okay for Alice to come. Since she and Esme left, I have moved closer to the hospital, away from the houses that held memories. But Forks held plenty of memories itself, and I found that overworking myself helps drown the out. But then Todd contacted me, and gave me news that lifted my spirit. Alice ran into me, squealing of happiness, crying tears of mixed emotions. I can't imagine what she has been through the past two years of her life, but I hope for her to find some comfort here.

**Emmett's POV:**

Who knew one little head motion and a whispered "yes" could bring one so much joy? I didn't, that's for sure. As I placed the ring on her finger, and scooped her up into my arms, twirling us around, I wasn't aware of the dark stares from the other side of the room.

**Alice's POV:**

I felt my whole entire body sadden. "Oh, it's you." Disappointment flooding my voice, it sounded flat and quiet. It came out as a breath.

Todd laughed, "It's good to see you too kid." But then his face turned serious. "We need to talk." He stepped aside, and I saw them.

Rose, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Seth, Paul, Charlotte, Peter, and standing behind all of them stood Jasper.

It was as if I had been electrocuted, every nerve buzzed. Rose and Emmett were holding hands, leaning into each other. Edward and Bella were standing side by side, looking slightly awkward near each other. Peter and Charlotte's hands intertwined, looking peaceful together. Renesmee, Seth, and Paul, looked slightly out of place, but were standing close together. Jasper…he looked bored almost. He seemed taller, broader, and toner, his eyes looking slightly wild and his hair a little messy. Then when they all saw me it was like an uproar. Multiple voices screaming out, people rushing towards me, fighting their way into the door. Carlisle grabbed me quickly and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and walking me into the living room. The crowd followed, still talking over each other loudly. I heard my name being shouted out, both of my names.

Carlisle kept his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"Everyone sit down now!" He yelled over the voices, with such authority that everyone listened. Everyone except Emmett.

Emmett ran at me, grabbing me and bringing me tightly into his chest.

"Mar-" He started to say, but then laughed and yelled, "ALICE!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and hug him back as fiercely as I could, "EMMETT!"

Todd cleared his throat and Emmett let go of me, smiling mischievously and sitting down in front of Rosalie.

Carlisle and I sat down on a loveseat behind us, facing the crowd sitting across from us. Rose, Bella, and Edward were sitting on a couch, with Em at Rose's feet. Ness, Seth, and Paul were sitting on the floor in front of the hallway. Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the floor near the chair, where Jasper sat directly in front of me. He was looking at me intently, as if I was a unicorn sitting here instead, and he couldn't believe it; actually everyone but Rose and Edward where looking at me like that, especially Charlotte.

I smiled at all of them, silently thanking my visions in my mind. It just happened to be two thirty-two in the afternoon when there was that knock on the door. Although the scenery is different, it didn't matter. Here sat my family, all except for one. That thought made my smile fade.

"Alright, as I explained to you lot as I drove you here. I work for Witness Protection." Todd spoke with authority, glancing around the room. "Alice, or as some of you know as Mary, was in Witness Protection."

"Was?" I asked questioningly.

Todd glanced at me, "Yes, _was_. But before I get to that, I need to explain some things to your friends here."

I nodded my head, and he continued.

"Alice, has been moved three times now. From Ohio, leaving her friend Miss Charlotte behind, without any goodbyes."

Charlotte and I looked at each other, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and see her own.

"Then, coming here to Forks she met the Cullens, Whitlocks, and Miss Bella. But then over a year ago, she had to leave. Esme, or as most of you know her as Anne, was kidnapped by the very man her and Alice were running away from in Ohio. From here she moved to North Carolina, and the three of you." He said, pointing to Ness, Paul, and Seth. "Then a week ago, was removed from North Carolina, and brought here." Todd sighed, "The hardest part about this program, is leaving people behind, meeting knew people, and lying to everyone about your true identity. But Alice, she did so, and felt all the pain that comes along with it. I've brought you all here to have it all be in the open for once and for all, because Alice needs her family."

I looked up at Todd, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then looked at all of my friends. Todd then sighed again, "The reason she had to move from Forks was because someone had given away her and Esme. Most of you know him as Riley."

Sudden gasps and screams where let out, voices growing louder again. Todd yelled for silence and continued. "Riley is the son of one of Charles' men." He said, looking at me, "That's how he knew your real name."

Carlisle and Todd looked away from me at this, neither meeting my eye.

"WE TOLD YOU!" Edward shouted angrily.

Everyone looked to Edward, confusion and curiosity burning in their eyes. Then suddenly Jasper caught my eye, and I felt myself gasp. I felt like I was in the ocean, drowning, but the ocean was feelings instead of water. My sudden gasp causing everyone to turn towards me again, but unlike Edward who just looked slightly amused, held the same confusion and curiosity. I quickly spoke.

"Does that mean you found Esme?"

That question brought the attention off of me and onto Todd. Todd was quiet for a few beats, seemingly weighing his words. Jasper's eyes momentarily looked at him, but then I felt them fall back on me.

"Yes. She had left a letter in the mail explaining things that would help us find her." His voice sounded grave.

"IS SHE OKAY?" I shouted, standing up. Glaring at Todd as I walked towards him, "Answer me!"

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, pulling me away from Todd, for I was basically standing on his toes. I felt a sudden calm wash over me and I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper. He was looking down at me; he gave me a soft, small smile. I felt myself melting in his touch, and could feel him pushing a calming atmosphere down around me, but there wasn't anything that could completely wipe away my anger and fear.

Todd looked stunned at my little outrage and taken aback by how Jasper had calmed me down so quickly. "She is in the hospital, Alice, we don't know if she's going to make it."

I struggled against Jasper, but he just held me tighter, I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "But she's alive! And she's stayed alive this long! She can't die! She can't! That isn't fair! HE doesn't get to win!" I sobbed out.

The whole room became a blur, and then was completely black. At first I didn't realize what had happened, but then I felt it. Several bodies and arms piled around me, hugging and holding my heart together. I let myself be taken in by them, but I leaned my head back on Jasper's chest and tried to absorb the peace he was somehow managing to give me.

~000~

No one wanted to go home and it was late by the time everyone had talked. So Carlisle allowed everyone to stay the night here. I got to talk to everyone, apologize, and catch up. I spoke to Charlotte first, then Ness, Paul, and Seth. I talked with Em and Rose, finding out that they were engaged. Then I talked to Bella and Edward, finding out that in the past week that he and she had started dating again. After everyone had gotten something to eat, showered, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and oversized t-shirts, thanks to the Cullen boy's uncanny supply of them, we decided where we should all sleep. Peter, Charlotte, Rose, and Emmett all went up to Emmett's room to sleep. Edward let Ness, Paul, and Seth take his room. This left Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I to the living room. Carlisle went to bed early, and Todd went home. Tomorrow morning I was allowed to see Esme, something I both feared and longed for.

Jasper and I hadn't gotten a chance to talk until everyone went to their rooms for the night. Edward and Bella seemed to sense this and decided they were going to go outside. Jasper and I were sitting across from each other silently. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital and we stayed up talking all night long, sitting just like this.

I was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to cry again, but it wasn't the same type of crying I had felt when I heard about Esme. It was relief, relief that Jasper was here and real. I couldn't have stopped the tears if I had tried. Jasper leaned towards me and pulled me into his lap, hugging me softly.

"Alice." He whispered into my ear, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Jasper." I whispered back.

"I love you." He said, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my face towards his.

I love you too." I meant the words, and I knew he meant his.

It was like the whole world stopped as he slowly brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes, and left his warm lips on my forehead, then my temples, kissing each of my eye lids, and my nose.

"So much has happened, so many terrible things. But this, right here between us, has always been the things that's kept me going. I never for one second forgot about you, you were this constant thought in my mind, walking in all of my dreams, the ache in my heart because the only place I had been able to see you was in my head. But now, you're right here, and I am never letting you go again. I just want to move on, I don't care about all the things that have happened, I want to experience what will, and I want to do so with you!" I could feel his sincerity, his promise, his love all around me, overloading my senses. "Just please, please Alice, let me…let me hold on to you for forever." He pleaded his voice so desperate.

"I promise." As I spoke, I looked into his eyes, letting myself get lost in all of the emotions surrounding us. Letting myself feel the happiness I haven't felt in such a long time.

He smiled at me, causing me to automatically smile back. With his hand still under my chin, he tilted my head up a little more and brought his lips to mine. The warmth was unreal; the overwhelming pleasure from just a sweet, soft, and gentle peck caused every fiber in my being to come alive. Jasper moved his face away from mine and looked me in the eyes, obviously feeling what I felt. He brought his other hand to my face, kissed me again, this time deepening the kiss. My hands found their way to his hair and I pulled him in closer to me, toppling us over onto my back. He instantly took his weight off of me by putting his forearms on the ground without interrupting the kiss. I arched my back to bring us closer, deepening the kiss, causing my senses to go wild. Everything felt warm and pleasant.

*The sound of the door opening caused me to jump and butt heads with Jasper, our noses colliding and him biting his own lip. Edward and Bella came into the room and looked slightly shocked at the scene. But then busted into laughter at us frantically moving away from eachother.*

"Alice?" Jasper asked, and I opened my eyes to see his amused face.

I felt slightly embarrassed; since my vision had caused me to pull away from the kiss, but I quickly moved from under his arms. "Be glad I had that vision." I said because his face had turned sad and confused. We were now sitting across from each other again when we heard the door open.

Jasper had this giant grin on his face, and I realized I did too. We were looking at each other, simply peace and happiness rolling between us. Edward and Bella walked in, and I could tell Edward was getting a mindful of what just happened. His eyes widened slightly, but then he just smiled.

We all settled down to bed after that, and about twenty minutes later Bella and Edward were fast asleep. I felt Jasper move in closer beside me, and then suddenly he was on top of me. I could see grin even in the dark.

"Jasper!" I whispered, surprised he was able to catch me by surprise.

He chuckled quietly, "It was an impulse decision." He said excitedly, then bringing his lips down to mine. "I don't think I can get enough of this, I don't think I can get enough of you." He said honestly into my ear, and placing a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone, across my collar bone and to my shoulder. Overheating every spot of skin his lips touched, "And I can tell you can't either!" He said half teasingly, half proudly.

I laughed quietly at this, placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him over, landing myself on top of him with a soft thud. His face was priceless, he was momentarily stunned that I did that, and that I was even capable. I leaned in to kiss him, but stopped just before my lips touched his, "Goodnight, Jazz."

I whispered, and went to roll over on to my side, but he grabbed my wrists and placed his lips to mine; I could feel his grin through the kiss. "Goodnight, Alice." He whispered back.

He rolled us on to our sides with his hands wrapped firmly around my waist, holding me at his chest. He kissed the top of my head, "Sweet dreams." He whispered softy.

I smiled as I relaxed into his arms, "Sweet dreams" I whispered back, before I fell asleep.

~000~

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Echoed over and over throughout the dining room, quietly.

Jasper grabbed my wrist, putting an end to the compulsive tapping of my finger nails on the table. "It's going to be alright." He intertwined his fingers with mine, his hand engulfing mine. I was immediately placed in an atmosphere of calming waves.

Most everyone had gone home after breakfast. Renesmee, Paul, and Seth went back home after we all promised to meet up when I got back. Peter and Charlotte went out somewhere. Which left Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and me left. We were going to see Esme with Carlisle this morning. After most everyone left Todd sat down with us and explained that they had arrested Charles and most of his crew, along with Riley and his father; who I learned was one of the men at the house in Ohio who was there when Charles shot the undercover cop. Riley used to live with his mom in Forks, but then after the incident with Bree, he moved in with his dad in Ohio. He caught on that his dad was into some illegal stuff, but tried to stay away from it all. Except for the night Charles shot that undercover cop. Charles and Riley's father had fled to his house. Riley had gone to school with me, I just simply never noticed him, but that night Riley figured out I was Charles' niece and he heard a lot about the illegal things his father had been doing. So when Riley moved back in with his mom because his father was on the run, he saw me. He then told his father about Esme and me. It took a while, but Charles managed to get to us and kidnap Esme. Charles was insane, delusional, and highly unstable. After beating her the night he found her, he took her to some clinic. That gave some clues to where they were once the police got that information. Charles kept Esme, claiming her to be his wife, using, beating, and dragging her along everywhere he went. Esme had seen me once outside in North Carolina walking from school. Luckily she wasn't with Charles and so I went on unrecognized by his group. Esme somehow was able to figure out where I lived, and she (like my vision) put a letter in the mail box for Tia and Ben. Charles caught her, and gave her a beating that nearly killed her. Luckily the police had already found them before Charles could kill her, and they only thing that they couldn't figure out was how Charles knew we were in Forks, until I told them about Riley. Then they pieced it all together, the giant miserable terror of a puzzle came together and clicked.

I hadn't moved since Todd explained everything. It had been him, Carlisle, Jasper and I, when he was explaining. I refused to leave Jasper's side, and surprisingly Todd allowed him to be in the room when Todd explained everything to me. Jazz has been my anchor, not allowing me to drown in my own terror and worry this morning. Todd and Carlisle left us in the dining room, telling me I had thirty minutes before we went to the hospital, where it would just be the four of us going.

"Jazz." My voice sounded a little rough.

"Yes?" He answered softly.

"I love you." I said, turning to look him in the eye.

He smiled at me, his eyes shining. "I love you too."

He kissed me gently on the forehead and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

**A/N Thank you all soo much for those who read, review, favorite, and follow this story! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys. It literately makes my day! I do a little happy dance with every review I get...like even if it is in public. I was at the grocery store the other day and I got an email entailing a review for this story, I broke out dancing in the aisle :) When I got the 100th review, my family thought I was nuts for reacting the way I did. You guys are awesome! Love you!**


	25. Sorry!

I shall be posting next Monday! Due to some circumstances I can't post this week, but I will post next Monday! Sorry!

Until then! (:


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that the new chapter for She's My Sunshine will be posted tomorrow! Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love you guys! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four, Finally.

Everything went by in a blur, the drive, checking in, going through all of the security checks to even get up to Esme's room. We were at a hospital in Seattle, riding the elevator to her room. I felt nauseous, nervous, and completely shaken. The last time Esme was at a hospital, it was the day Charles shot that undercover cop. I shivered at the memory. Jasper instantly looked at me, seemingly evaluating if I was okay. I smiled at him, after a beat he smiled back. We got off the elevator and walked all the way down the hallway, it was the last room on the left. We walked in to see a pale, bruised, and heavily medicated. There was a nurse flittering about, checking various things. I felt as if we shouldn't be here, and looked back at Carlisle and Jasper for reassurance. Todd is in the waiting room, letting us have our time with her. Carlisle looked like he needed some reassurance as well. He looked pale, but he smiled at me anyway. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked me past the entrance and into the room. Esme noticed our presence and her face crinkled into a smile.

"Alice! Carlisle!" She spoke happily, even though her voice sounded painful to use and rough.

I held in the shudder I felt when I heard her voice; I can't even imagine what Charles has done to her. Yet here she is smiling at us.

"Esme." Carlisle said in his calming and kind voice.

I felt like running away, up close Esme looked worse than I could have imagined. A broken wrist, broken ribs, a broken ankle, and her arms and legs were littered with bruises. But I had to be strong for Esme. I tried to smile back at her, but traitor tears slipped through. Esme's weak smile turned into a frown.

"Alice, hunny?" She asked me, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I backed away from Carlisle, and turned to make a run for it, but I ran right into Jasper's chest. I felt his arms wrap around me gently but also firmly as to not let me escape. I grabbed his shirt in my fists and pulled myself as close to him as I could be. He was radiating comforting feelings, helping me gather my wits.

"Hello, Jasper." Esme said, I could hear the concern in her voice. "I see you've been taking care of our girl here while I couldn't."

I turned around to face Esme, still holding onto Jasper's shirt. I could see her worry, and I knew I had to try to fix it.

"I'm so happy you're okay, just sad to see you this way." I said quietly.

"I know, but what matters now is that we are all together." She said softly, but then her eyes grew distant, "We are all safe because _he _is gone."

~000~

After the initial shock of seeing Esme in her state the visit went a lot smoother. Although it was painful seeing her that way, we talked and had a scare over Esme laughing and hurting her ribcage; but overall it was nice. Jasper helped me through it, and Carlisle seemed to ease up with being around Esme. It was sweet to see, the two of them together all smiles and laughter. Altogether it was good to see her safe again.

"I can feel what you're feeling." Jasper reminded me.

He is currently driving us to the diner, where we are meeting the rest of the group for a very long awaited reunion dinner. After Carlisle drove us back to his house, we got a call from Emmett saying to meet them there. He just dropped us off at Jasper's house so we could drive to the diner from there. Carlisle had to be at work, so it all worked out.

I gave him a sly smile, leaned across my seat and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed a little startled, not expecting me to kiss him in my despair of a mood.

But then he quickly grinned at me, "As much as I hate to say this, you're going to cause me to wreck if you continue that behavior." Then his grin turned into a smirk, "I take that back, I don't mind crashing."

I erupted into giggles, which in turn caused him to laugh. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you Alice."

We pulled into the diner parking lot, but neither of us made a move to get out of the car. Jasper grabbed my hand; he had a strange expression on his face that I couldn't read. But then he smiled softly at me.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure Emmett has already ordered his food." Jasper said this in a strange voice, but I followed him out of the car anyway.

I was closely and critically watching him as we walked in, wondering what could have caused his sudden shift in mood. "Jazz, are you sweating?" I asked him, a little concerned. It was rather chilly out today, and there were beads of sweat on his face.

His eyes widened slightly, "No." He spoke quickly, and opened up the door for me.

*Everyone was looking at me, looking at Jasper, anxious and excited*

Someone shook me, "ALICE!" Edward's voice rang through my ears.

_Hey, why'd you stop my vision?! _I silently asked him. Becoming suspicious of his and Jasper's behavior.

Edward pulled me into a hug, "No visions just enjoy today. Got it?"

I raised my eyebrows at his vague words, but complied and silently promised that I wouldn't have any visions…if I could help it.

"Alice!" Rosalie squealed out my name, running towards me and hugging me tightly. "I have some things we need to talk about."

I could feel a vision forming behind my eyes, but I quickly dismissed it. But I couldn't help thinking about the vision that Edward had stopped.

I nodded at Rose, giving her a curious smile. She grinned back at me, and stepped aside as Emmett pulled me into his monstrous hug. And Bella gave me a quick hug and a small "hello".

We sat down at a table, and all were idly chatting; all except for Jasper. Then someone caught my eye.

"Hey, Rose, Jazz, isn't that your mom?" I asked, but then as soon as I asked I saw other people that I knew. "Hey, what's going on?"

I felt another vision blooming in my mind, But as promised I pushed it away. Jasper turned to me, and was seemingly sweating even more now. I realized the whole diner was staring at us. There was Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, Renesmee, Paul, Seth, Todd, even Tia and Ben. There was also that one old lady that I had talked to about my friends that one Friday morning. Tanya and the rest of Rosalie's friends were here too, Tanya glaring at us slightly. When I looked back at our table I was faced with happy smiles and Jasper on one knee in front of me.

"Alice, we've been through so much. And a lot of it was admittedly bad, which shows me that what we have between us is real; because we're still here, still together, and still in love. I love you through the bad days, the terrible days, and the good. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you; I never want to spend my life with anyone but you. Will you grow old with me Alice? Will you stay by my side through all of life's trials and blessings? Will you agree to be my wife, my companion, and my best friend for forever?" Then he pulled out a little black box, opening the lid to show the dazzling, sparking diamond. Jasper looked nervous, sweating, and a little shaky. But his words were sincere; the atmosphere was loving and sweet. He looked truly worried as if there was a chance that I might say no.

Everyone's eyes were on me, expectant. I felt as if the air in my lungs had vanished, my chest swelling with surprise and love.

"Of course! Yes! Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed out, feeling hot tears run down my cheeks.

Jasper grinned at me, the biggest grin I had ever seen, his eyes watering. He took the little ring out of the box and put it on my finger. He kissed my hand, and then pulled me into him as he stood up, embracing me tightly and lifting me up into the air. "I promise you Alice, I will love you for forever!" He kissed my cheek, "Thank you Alice, thank you."

~000~

Lying on the guest bed at the Cullen's house, I was turning my hand, catching my engagement ring on the light of the bedside lamp. My cheeks were sore from grin, the grin that hasn't left since I told Jasper yes to marrying him.

_I'm going to be married to Jasper… _My thoughts squealed. I hadn't stopped telling myself that since he dropped me off at the house.

I pulled out a notebook and started jogging down ideas for the wedding, and then it hit me: Rose and Em are getting married too. I smiled as I thought about. Jazz and I can get married the week after their honey moon. The ideas swarming my mind came in pairs, I was multitasking by also thinking of ideas for Rose and Em's wedding as well. I'm not sure, but I think I may have filled a notebook full of my ideas. Everything from color themes to the wedding dress and the venues. I imagine that everyone was expecting me to throw a gigantic wedding, something glamorous. But although I wanted it to be well decorated, I wanted it to be small. Only friends and family, maybe fifty people. This was a fresh start for my life, and I wanted to start with those who I love, with my family.

I woke up the next morning with papers scattered across the bed, and some pen ink on my face. I groggily got up, wedding thoughts still buzzing in my mind still. I know it's been a long time since I've seen Jasper, but it all just feels right. With all of the drama and horror, it's time for something good. The group is back together, Esme is alive, and we are all with the right people. I had the sudden urge to cry or maybe even to squeal, because for the first time in such a long tome, I was truly happy; it radiated from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head.

_Thank you God..._ I thought happily, because it could only be a matter of a higher power, that big man in the sky, that brought us all through our terrible pasts and gave us something good from it.

**Seven Months Later...**

*Bella and I were sitting on my bed, laughing. "I can't believe you got me to buy that dress!" She said disbelievingly, and sighed. "I just hope he likes it!" I scoffed at her, "You know very well you would like you in anything! Whether be a giant blue baggy sweater and unfitted jeans, which I do not approve of by the way, or a fitted flowing dress like the one we bought today!" Bella smiled dreamily. "OH SHOES! Bella you have to wear these heels I saw yesterday at the mall! I can't believe I didn't think about them earlier!" Bella groaned, "Heels? Are you planning on killing me on my wedding day?" I laughed at her, "Of course not! As your maid of honor, best friend, and sister, I would never do so! But because we are all of that, I love you enough to take your natural beauty and amplify it for the special day!" Bella chuckled, "How can I argue with that?" After our laughter died down, Bella spoke softly. "Thank you Alice. You are truly my sister, and best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." I couldn't help but squeal. "Oh Bella!" I hugged her tightly! "I don't know what I'd do without you either! This is exactly why I wouldn't put you in heels that would kill you!" Bella sighed. "Oh come one Bella! Edward is going to love you this dress and these shoes!"*

"So that's still going to happen?" Edward asked me as he helped me move chairs.

I smiled at him, "Yes. But only if you man up and ask her!"

I was slightly surprised to be getting that vision again, for my mind was full of arrangements and meetings. Wedding planning is fun, but I am ready to just be married. But since I am getting that vision, it must mean Edward is close to asking her. Jazz and I's wedding will be tomorrow afternoon. Two weeks ago we watched Rose and Em get married, it was in the church that Emmett and Edward's parents had gotten married in. It was sweet, with lavender and cream colors, just the right amount of flowers, and Rose and in her strapless lace dress. But aside from how the wedding looked, it was beautiful. My friends openly committing themselves to each other, vowing to love each other no matter the circumstances; it was a rare beauty.

"I think you are right." Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I always am. But what about?"

He laughed, "How weddings aren't just about the look and glam, it's about giving yourself to another person."

Sometimes I tend to forget that Edward can read my thoughts. I smiled at him, "I can't wait to experience it myself."

Since my father and mother gave me up years ago, Carlisle promised to walk me down the aisle. Bella had her dad, Rose's father came back for her wedding, but my parents wouldn't return any of my calls or emails. It was upsetting at first, but my family helped me get over it. I've learned family are those who love you unconditionally, and those people don't always end up being related to you by blood.

This year has been a year of weddings. Carlisle and Esme got married two weeks after she was out of the hospital. Rose and Emmett were married two weeks ago. Jasper and I will be getting married tomorrow, and hopefully Edward and Bella's wedding will be just around the corner.

"Alice?" A voice called out. It sounded eerily familiar.

I turned around to see Jasper and Esme along with a young teenage girl. I heard a gasp escape from my throat, and suddenly Edward was holding me up by placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Is that really you?" I asked, my voice only slightly higher than a whisper. "Cynthia...?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "I've been looking for you for a year now." She said, her voice shaky as tears slipped down her cheeks.

I walked towards her, slowly taking in her appearance. She was short like me, but had lighter hair that went to her shoulders, and blue eyes. Cynthia ran at me, throwing her arms around me. "I've missed you sis!"

I hugged her back. "I should have looked for you." I admitted.

She pulled back from our hug, "It doesn't matter now." She gave me a grin, "And it seems like I have found you just in time."

~000~

"Ali, cut it out. You are going to give yourself stress lines if you keep making that face!" Rose scolded me.

I tried to unscrunch my eye brows, but it was a failure. "It's just not laying right!" I said frustrated.

Bella laughed quietly, "Alice, there isn't a wrong way for a pearl necklace to lay, it looks amazing!"

I scoffed at Bella, "There is too a wrong way, and it's doing it right now!"

"I'd be careful Bella, she once threw away a necklace because she thought it didn't lay right." Renesmee said, laughing as well.

"That doesn't surprise me." Charlotte said, with a glint of amusement in her eye. "She's been like that since we went to school together."

"Calm down sis. You look amazing!" Cynthia said smiling at me.

"I agree with her, Alice you look lovely." Esme added.

I looked at myself intently in the mirror. My hair in curls with a blue studded pin holding half of it back in a partial pony tail. My thick tank top strapped dress hitting right below my knee. I wanted to go with a shorter dress, because I thought I looked rather funny in the full length dresses. I was too short, and looked like a child in my mother's wedding dress. It was a silly antic, but everyone helped me find the perfect dress anyway. I had white lacey heels, making me about five inches taller. I amazed Bella by being able to walk in them.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle's voice came from behind the door.

Esme got up and opened the door, "Almost."

They helped me place the veil over my face, and we all grabbed our bouquets. Nervous beginning to get the better of me, I grabbed onto Carlisle's arm. We all shuffled out of the hallway, we were in the local church in Forks. Jasper wanted to pick the venue, and I allowed it. Nearly regretting it when I saw the quaintness, but with the right flowers and lights, it did truly look beautiful. The quaintness of Jasper and the bright and colorfulness that I had added represented us perfectly.

I heard the music begin, and the girls walked ahead of us. Carlisle and I waiting for the moment we will walk down the aisle.

"I'm proud of you Alice." Carlisle said quietly.

I looked up at him, slightly confused on what he meant.

He smiled gently at me. "Over the last ten years of your life, you have been through some very terrible things. But you didn't let that stop you from finding happiness. I could see you struggling with keeping your past from all of your friends and especially Jasper. When you left and Esme was missing, I prayed for you two everyday. You both have so much you deserve, so much happiness and life ahead of you. But after that year, I was starting to think that life wasn't going to allow you the happiness and life God had for you." He squeezed my hand, "But you both were so strong, and you fought against all the terrible things and for your lives. I don't I've ever told you how strong, how wonderful, and how beautiful you are Alice. And Jasper, he realized this. He never gave up on you either, he waited and searched for you. I am proud to be here to witness the two of you coming together, and I am proud to see how strong you are and where it has brought you and ever one else around you. For I am afraid that if you hadn't fought for your life like you had, that none of these weddings would have ever happened, and all of us would be forever apart. But you and Esme brought us all together, and I thank you for that."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "I love you Carlisle, and I am proud to think of you as my father."

"And you as my daughter." Carlisle said, tears starting to form in his eyes too.

We turned to face the doors, were all of our loved ones were waiting. Carlisle lead me into the room, where everyone turned to look at us. Everyone here, from Tia and Ben, Todd, and all of my friends from college. Jasper's family, and his friends from the military. Of course up front there stood Emmett, Edward, Peter, two other of his friends from the military. My brides maids standing on the other side. The pastor here to marry us. But the only person I saw in that moment was Jasper. The way he was smiling at me and all of his emotions hit me the moment we locked eyes. There was not a single sprout of nerves or doubt as I walked towards him with Carlisle. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how he felt about me, and I didn't have any fears about our future together.

Carlisle gave Jasper my hand, and I felt the tears start to fall. And to my surprise Jasper was crying too. He was giving me his goof grin and tears were slowly falling onto his cheeks.

I didn't really hear anything until Jasper and I were asked to repeat our vows, and even then, the only thing I fully registered was the moments where we said "I do." I had to suppress the squeals that threaten to burst out of me, I was overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor's words caused a grin to take over my face as Jasper leaned down peel back my veil.

The softness of his lips on mine, his hands holding my waist. Warmth stirred up inside of me, heating every inch of my body. And I could say without any hesitation, that I would re live my life over and over if I could re live this moment again. But with the excitement of the future ahead of us, I was perfectly fine with this moment being now, because even though I can't imagine anything feeling better than this, it is just the beginning.

_The End_


	27. NEWS

About a month ago I lost everything on my computer, and then school started back up, and college classes started up. Posting and writing for here kind of got pushed to the bottom of the list! I didn't mean for it to go on for so long, but I got really busy! I wanted to send this out on all three stories to let you guys know what is going on!

First news is, When I'm With You is completed. Please tell me what you guys thought of the story! It was my first story ever shared, and it was so great to have people following and reviewing! It was really encouraging! Thank you guys so much!

Second, I will update on Paint Strokes and She's My Sunshine this Monday! (In 3 days!)

Third, I have a new story I have been slowly working on that I will be posting soon! I can't give you guys a preview because I am still working on the finished draft, but I can let you know that it's about! It's about the beloved Seth, set a couple years after the Cullen family have moved on (although they are still in contact with our favorite wolf pack!) I've created a character who will be his imprint. (: Bubbly, loyal, charismatic Seth will meet shy, loner, artistic, secret hiding Mia. After Mia gets shipped to her uncle's in Forks after a devastating accident back home in New Hampshire, she meets the crazy, outgoing La Push boys and finds one of them to be a little too friendly and helpful than what is normal from a stranger. How will the quiet Mia handle being thrown into the crazy world of shape shifters? WELL you can find out in about 3 weeks! I'll be posting the first chapter in exactly 29 days from today on a Monday!

Fourth, please check out two very dear fanfiction friends of mine! Panemaniac, she has a very beautiful story of Les Miserables and a story of her friend's she posted called Diary of a Chorus Girl. Panemaniac is a fantastic writer and worth checking out! And my friend Lily Von Schweetz, she has some very interesting stories of Wreck-it-Ralph. Her stories had me interested enough to watch the movie, which is the cutest movie!

Until Monday, you guys rock for still reading (and new readers) I honestly never thought anyone would be interested in my stories. I squeal and do a happy dance every time fanfiction emails me with an alert that someone is following/alerting my story or reviewed. It's an amazing feeling!

God bless!

Hope to hear from you all on Monday, or see that you viewed the stories! I love you guys! (:


End file.
